Sprouting Leaves
by Graymist the Great
Summary: At the base of a looming mountain, two friends meet. Sunshine, a loner whose family was stolen away, and Boulder, a young tom who has been on his own for as long as he can remember, are found by StarClan. From these two, LeafClan is formed. They meet many unexpected friends, and dive into the unknown, encountering things they never thought imaginable. (Was 'LeafClan's Beginning')
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the wonderful tale of my Clan, LeafClan. The story is a bit rough at first, but trust me, it evolves into a beautiful work of art. The Clan lives at the foot of the Colorado Rocky Mountains, far from the original Clans. To clarify, my LeafClan is not related to any other LeafClan on this site, but is featured in KonoDragon's "SnowClan's Story". I have also created a forum that runs along side the story;LeafClan. Feel free to join! ~Graymist **

Allegiances

Leader- Boulderstar- brown Tom with black stripes and blue-green eyes

Mentor to Owlpaw

Deputy- Graymist- gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor to Featherpaw

Medicine Cat- Goldenheart- golden tabby with orange spots and green eyes

Warriors

Firestorm- red-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor to Quickpaw

Grayleaf- pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and green eyes

Leafshadow- dappled tabby with orange eyes

Rawfire- small rust-colored Tom with green eyes

Eaglestripe- tan tomcat with brown stripes and amber eyes

Mentor to Runningpaw

Flamestripe- black Tom with orange stripes and brown eyes

Tigertail- albino she-cat with a bobtail

Hawkpelt- gray Tom with black spots and blue eyes

Foxcloud- red-orange Tom with a fox-like face and green eyes

Apprentices

Owlpaw- brown Tom with black spots and brown eyes

Featherpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Quickpaw- blue Tom with amber eyes

Runningpaw- dappled sand-colored tabby with blue eyes

Queens

Snowfeather- white and gray she-cat with green eyes, mother to Windkit and Rainkit

Foster mother of Aquakit

Lilacpool- blue she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sunkit, Grasskit, and Silverkit

Chapter 1

Her life had started as a dream. As a kit, Sunshine had her own family, and always enough food. Her mother had been a storyteller, telling Sunshine and her littermates of long ago clans, forged through courage and bravery, lives led by a code. She had looked up to these stories, knowing in her heart that they were true.

But now her family was gone. Her mother had died shortly after catching a deadly illness. Two legs found her littermates and stole the rest of her family away from her.

Sunshine sat among the dappled orange shadows of the bright leaf-fall trees. She was camouflaged among the carpet of fallen leaves, her golden pelt flowing in the fast fading light.

I'm starving, Sunshine thought to herself. It had only been a quarter-moon since her siblings had disappeared, and for most of the time she had scavenged for food off twoleg nests. However, today's journey had taken her too far into the forest for her to steal their tasteless food.

Sunshine's stomach growled again. Standing, she went in search of food. Opening her mouth, she smelled the thick musty smell of the fallen leaves, and the fresh scent of squirrel. She follow the scent, weaving between the thick trunks, until she found the squirrel nibbling on seeds. Sunshine dropped into a crouch, slowly stalking her prey. When she was less than a fox-length away, she leaped forward, killing the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck.

She sat down and sank he teeth into the warm, tender flesh. Sunshine nearly choked on the foreign meat. This is gross! She thought to herself. It covered her muzzle in blood and was sticky and raw. How can wild cats stand this? She thought to herself.

Behind her, a twig snapped. Sunshine whipped around to face the noise. From behind a tree peered another cat, on about her age.

"Hello," she mewed.

The cat dove back into his hiding place. Trying to avoid making too much noise, Sunshine slowly crept forward, the crisp leaves crackling softly under her paws.

" Anyone there?" she called. "I won't hurt you."

The cat reappeared, flashing across the golden leaves and out of sight. His brown pelt rippled with muscles. Sunshine dashed after him, her feet pounding the forest floor.

After what seemed like hours of chase, Sunshine collapsed, gasping for breath. This cat is certainly fast, she thought to herself. She looked around, completely unaware of her surroundings. The chase had distracted her, and now Sunshine was horribly lost. The lush orange forest had thinned into sparse moorland. Mountains with snow capped peaks loomed over to the west, and a thundering river raged to the south.

Sunshine sighed. She was too tired to catch and prey, and quickly fell into a calm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much if you are reading this! It means a ton to me! Sorry about chapter 1, my computer was being weird and turned it into a giant block of text. This chapter is longer! Stay tuned, clan begins chapter 3. And my biggest thanks to Crystal Silvera, whose writing inspired this story! Now, on with the show! -Graymist**

Chapter 2

Sunshine awoke in strange moorland; warm at first, but with a hidden presence hanging in the air. To one direction lay a sparse patch of aspen trees, to the other spread an endless forest of silver pines. Sunshine bent down and examined the grass, finding that it was only made of threads of glittering stars. It looked so delicate in her paw, but was sturdy as she dug her claws into the thick stems.

"Hello," a voice purred behind her. Sunshine flew to her feet and faced the cat. She had a thick silver pelt composed almost entirely out of stars. Surprised, Sunshine only nodded to the cat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sunshine asked.

" I am Silverstar, and this," she gestured to the open moorland and forest with her sleek tail, "is StarClan."

"Whoa," Sunshine gasped. "So are you dead?"

"Yes. Long ago in this mountainside, tribes and clans of cats thrived. The cats that made these clans were warriors. The helped one another, hunted and fought side-by-side, and trained hard to receive their warrior names. Medicine cats learned the ways of healing, and learned from their ancestors in StarClan. I was the last leader of LeafClan, a clan with once great strength and skill, and watched as it disbanded. I had the hope of finding these cats once again to save the clan; but I failed, and was left to die. But now we have found you Sunshine, our new beginning."

Sunshine gasped, not believing what she was hearing. "You want _me_ to become a leader? There is no way! LeafClan sounds amazing, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Don't worry," Silverstar purred. "You will have help. StarClan will stand by you every step of the way. You will make friends. Find the young tom Boulder, he will help you. Don't worry about fighting skills; you can build LeafClan, and choose the leader. We will always welcome you as a medicine cat. You are strong Sunshine, I know you can do this."

Swallowing back her fear, Sunshine nodded. "I will not fail you Silverstar! I will rebuild LeafClan, better than before!" Before she heard Silverstar's reply, Sunshine's vision blurred and the sound around her muffled as she plunged into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

Sunshine awoke to the bitter cold of leaf-bare. The newly formed frost bit into the pads of her feet. Quietly, she stood and paddled away from here frostbitten bed in the carpet of leaves. A cold gust of wind washed over her.

Yawning, Sunshine picked up the scent of fresh mouse. She silently followed her nose until she spotted the small rodent sitting outside its den, plump in preparation for its leaf-bares slumber. She waited for the perfect moment, springing forward and nipping it on the neck.

"Nice catch," a voice called behind her. Sunshine flipped around to see the brown tom from the day before, sitting among the crisp brown leaves. His sleek brown pelt with its black stripes shown in the cold sunlight. His piercing blue eyes twinkled. Sunshine smiled to herself. She had found Boulder.

The day warmed up as the two padded along side-by-side through the moorland. They had shared the mouse Sunshine had caught earlier, but by sun-high were both hungry again. Boulder was glad to have another cat to talk to. He had been alone for the past five moons, almost his entire life.

"So, uh, Boulder, where are you from?" Sunshine mewed, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm just a loner. I follow where the stars guide me."

"I have to ask you something." Sunshine stopped walking and sat on the carpet of leaves.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the clans?"

Boulder sat in silence for a moment, pondering the question. "No, tell me about them."

"Well, I don't know where to begin. A clan has a leader, whose name always ends in 'star. He is the one who conducts ceremonies, and chooses warrior's names. A leader receives nine lives from the clan of their ancestors, StarClan." The words poured from Sunshine's mouth, but were being spoken from another's mind.

"The leader appoints a deputy, his second in charge. Deputies have regular warrior names, and are in charge of organizing patrols. There is also a medicine cat, who learns the ways of healing, visits StarClan, and receives prophecies. When six moons old, a kit becomes an apprentice, changing the last part of their name from 'kit to 'paw. Until twelve moons old, an apprentice trains with his or her mentor and does all the necessary apprentice duties. At twelve moons old, they receive their warrior names.

"The clan follows a code, their rules and beliefs that have been established over time. The cats in the clans hunt, fight, and train together. They become a family."

"Sounds wonderful," Boulder smiled.

"Would you like to form our clan, LeafClan? Sunshine asked.

"How?"

"Our ancestors in StarClan will help us. Last night the former leader of a now disbanded LeafClan, Silverstar, came to me in a dream. She told me how, and that she would watch over us every step of the way. "

"I accept!"

Sunshine squealed in excitement! They were going to build a clan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but my LeafClan and all my characters are mine. I am only using OC's for most of the story. I will keep wishing on a star that someday my wishes will come true, but I'm still just that girl, sitting in her room and typing up fanfics.**

**About half-way through my margins got messed up, so there is no indenting, I'm sorry.**

**And just to clarify, Boulder is my OC, not the one who ran away from BloodClan.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Boulder was exhausted. Sunshine had decided that they would need to train to defend a clan, but neither had known where to start. The morning so far involed hunting and practicing any battle moves they could come up with.

Boulder had learned the hunting crouch quickly, and had caught a squirrel on his first try. Sunshine had decided it was time for a challenge, tree climbing.

"Are you coming?" Sunshine teased from halfway up the great pine.

"I don't think it's safe," Boulder called back. "What if I fall, or a branch breaks, or the tree falls over and squashes us?"

"It's fine. I made it up here without any trouble, what could go wrong?"

Boulder hesitated for a moment, and then took a flying leap off his perch among the lowest branches. He flew through the air landing clumsily below Sunshine. He tried again, this time with more force, and landed safely beside Sunshine.

"I guess it's not that bad up here," Boulder grinned, leaping up another branch. "Hurry up!"

Sunshine jumped after him, pelt getting smothered in the fragrant pine scent. Her claws gripped the rough bark with ease as she leapt from branch to branch. As they reached the top-most branches, Sunshine gasped at the beautiful sight all around her.

The mountains were perfect, cone-capped tops shooting out a brilliant rainbow. The mountains themselves were painted shades of blue, purple, and deep green. The treetops below her shined, each leaf being touch by the gentle rays of light. Birds sang in the trees surrounding them, making the forest come alive. In the moorland beside them, the sun-kissed grassed breathed a warm sweet smell into the air.

The two climbed back down the tree.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Boulder confessed. "In fact, it was incredible!"

"I know it is only sunhigh, but don't you think we should find a place for our clan to live?" Sunshine said.

"Good idea, let's explore the moorland to find some good hunting spots, then find a camp. This area is perfect for a clan, don't you think? It's almost leaf-bare and there is still more than enough prey to feed a clan."

"Ok, last one to the moorland is a mouse-brain!" Sunshine teased, springing away from Boulder. Grinning, he dashed after her, and quickly past her with his strong legs. They ran past the remaining trees and out into the open field. A cold breeze ruffled his pelt.

As Sunshine finally made it to the moor, Boulder teased her. "Look who is a mouse-brain now!" he boasted. Sunshine ignored him, already exploring.

In some areas of the moor, the grasses were over a fox-length tall, forcing the friends to blindly push through the walls upon walls of thick steams. In other areas, there was almost no grass, making it easier to run and catch prey. Some types of grasses tickled Sunshine's nose, making her sneeze, others smelled so strong they made her want to vomit.

As they neared the center of the grassland, Sunshine sat down to rest as Boulder left to explore around her. The sun warmed her golden pelt, making her sleepy. She stretched out over the warm patch of grass, feeling the warm rays relax her. As she was about to doze off, Sunshine jerked back awake because of Boulder's voice.

"Sunshine, you will never believe what I just found! Come on, follow me." Sunshine stood up and stretched, then followed the anxious Boulder. She paddled through the thick, tall grass as she reached Boulder. "Look!"

Sunshine gasped. In front of Boulder lay a huge hole in the earth, at least fifteen, maybe twenty tail-lengths deep. A sturdy tree sprouted from beside Sunshine and Boulder, its long branches falling against the hole's floor. Curious, Sunshine leaped onto a low branch, digging her claws into the soft bark.

Slowly, Sunshine made her way to the bottom, one step at a time. Boulder followed, and after only a few moments, the two reached the floor.

"Wow." Sunshine breathed.

"I can't believe it! We found the perfect camp!" Boulder shouted. The Floor was circular, about as long as the hole was deep. Three tunnels branched off from the bottom, two caves stood a little bit higher, small ledges poking out beneath them, and one cave sat near the top, beside the tree branch.

"I'll check these tunnels! Boulder, check the caves further up, see if they are safe."

"Okay!" Boulder shouted back, jumping to the ledge and disappearing inside.

Sunshine slipped inside the closest tunnel. Inside, the tunnel went on for a fox-length before opening up into a small cavern. There was no scent indicating that anything had lived there recently. _This will be perfect for apprentices!_ Sunshine thought to herself. The next tunnel was similar, leading to a larger cavern that was large enough to hold many warriors. This cavern was surprisingly light, sunshine pouring through the smallest of cracks.

Sunshine left to explore the next tunnel. This one was much longer, bioluminescent fungus lining the path. The tunnel opened up into a gaping cavern, shelves lining the stone walls. At the center of the room towered a translucent rock. Sunshine sniffed the rock; it smelled like the grassy meadows of StarClan. She touched it gently, finding it to be surprisingly cold. Deciding this cavern would make an okay medicine cat's den, Sunshine began to make her way through the tunnels.

Something behind her hissed. Sunshine whipped around, greeted by glowing green eyes.

"Who are you?" a rough she-cat voice shouted. "Leave, or I'll-I'll claw you eyes out."

"I-it's okay, I won't hurt you."Sunshine called. "Just come outside and we can talk."

The she-cat followed Sunshine out into the fresh air. The cat was white with gray splotches, and light green eyes. She was pretty, slim with a shining pelt.

"I'm Sunshine," Sunshine introduced herself. "My friend Boulder is up in the other caves. We were told by StarClan to build LeafClan, and thought this would be a good camp. Sorry if we intruded your territory."

"That's okay. My name is Sparkle," the she-cat introduced herself. "I have only been here for two days with my kits. You are welcome to stay if you like."  
"That would be wonderful! Can I meet you kits?"

"Of course, they are back in the tunnel. I'll go fetch them."

Sparkle ran into the tunnel, right as Boulder climbed down from the highest cave. "Who was that?" he asked Sunshine.

"That is Sparkle, I found her in the largest of these caves. She has kits! I hope they want to join LeafClan."

Sparkle appeared a moment later with two kits at her paws. "I would like you to meet Rain and Wind." She gestured to the kits. Rain was a silver she-cat with streaks of gray and soft blue eyes. Her brother, Wind, was Cream-colored with white paws and brown eyes.

"They are so cute!" Sunshine said. "Hi Rain and Wind."

The kits mewed "Hello!" in unison, and then leaped onto Sunshine's back.

"Sparkle, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, Boulder and I are building a clan, LeafClan, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"How does a clan work?"

"Well, it's complicated, but there is a leader who is in charge, followed by a second in command called a deputy. Kits become apprentices around six moons, and are assigned a mentor who teaches them how to hunt and fight. Apprentices become warriors after six to ten moons of training. There is a medicine cat, which learns the art of healing and herbs to help clan mates. Warriors live by a code, and help each other like a family. There is more that we can go over later, if you want to accept."

"It's a lot to take in so quickly, but I accept."

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Sunshine. "But to become a warrior, you will need to change your name."

"That's fine! I hate being called Sparkle!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Boulder gets his nine lives! Please review, I want to know how I did. It was my first time writing a leader ceremony, and it is definitely harder than you think it would be. There are so many cats that I just had to make up off the top of my head because it is my clan, no one else left a list of pre-made cats for me to follow!**

**I don't own Warriors!**

Chapter 4

Sunshine spent the rest of the day exploring the other caves. She and Boulder decided that the top-most cave was to be the leader's den. The cave above and to the right of the warrior's den was going to be the nursery, it being higher and further from dangers such as flooding. The cave to the left of the nursery was to be the elders den, it was small and comfortable, though Sunshine doubted they would have elders anytime soon.

Sparkle moved into the nursery with Wind and Rain until they received their names and the kits were old enough to become apprentices. She was so kind, and willing to join LeafClan that she had left Sunshine surprised, but with hope that forming a clan wouldn't be hard.

It was the middle of the night, and Boulder couldn't sleep. Sunshine lay behind his, fast asleep as rain drizzled outside the warriors den. The moon was bright and full, almost at its peak, shining brilliant rays into the mouth of the tunnel.

Bored, Boulder nudged Sunshine awake. "What you want?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"I wanted to check out something in the medicine cave, come with me."

Sunshine shook herself awake, yawning. Why did he have to wake her up in the middle of the night like this? She followed Boulder out into the rain and into the tunnel on the left. She felt her way through the dark tunnel until they reached the cavern.

Sunshine sat in awe as the glistening moonbeams set the green crystal aglow, painting the cavern in sparking light.

"I've never met StarClan," Boulder thought out loud. "But I feel this presence whenever I enter this place. I've always wanted to try this." Boulder sat at the base of the crystal and touched his nose to it. Instantly he felt the stone floor leave him, replaced by the shimmering star-filled fields of StarClan. Cats sat in ranks around him, stars shining in their pelts. Boulder grinned to himself. Finally he found what his heart had been guiding him to his entire life.

A calico she-cat stepped out from among the others. "Welcome Boulder to StarClan. We are the ancestors of the clans, joined together after death. We have watched you Boulder, and found you to be intelligent, loyal, brave, and caring. As StarClan, we have agreed that you are worthy of becoming leader of LeafClan, and want you to receive your nine lives.

"I am Leafstar, first leader of LeafClan. With this life I give you wisdom to make the right decisions in life, no matter how challenging, and to guide you through trials."

A bitter-sweet pain slashed through Boulder, making him black out for a moment. He stood up, watching a golden tom step forward.

"I am Leopardflight," the cat spoke calmly. "I helped form this clan. I know life can bite you, and nip at your ankles, but it will never drag you down. With this life I give you comfort in times of need, and for when you feel like giving up. Never let yourself down or you will never learn to fly."

Needles of warm calm pricked Boulder, soothing him, but also making his back ache. He shook off the feeling as another cat descended this one's stars dull and fading. I was an orange she-cat with a ruffled pelt and one torn ear, her green eyes piercing into Boulder.

"I am Shiningfern, first medicine cat of LeafClan. That first winter, many cats died and I was unable to save them. I know that there are trials in life, but we must always move forward to see what brighter skies will greet up tomorrow. With this life, I give you strength to push through all darkness and into the light."

Boulder collapsed as claws of pain slowly dug through his side, but he stood back up. He had only received three lives, and needed to stay awake to receive every one of them.

A small grey kit jumped down from its perch along the lower ranks. He had a heavy limp on his pure-white front left leg.

"I am Puddlekit. I was born into LeafClan, but was stolen and killed by wolves before I was old enough to become an apprentice due to my limp. With this life, I bestow upon you courage to stand up for what is right, and be not moved. I give you courage to fight without worry of losing, courage to climb to the highest mountain and not back down."

Another slash of pain cut into Boulder, but this one not as painful as the last. He smiled as Puddlekit joined his ancestors once again. A small white she-cat with blue eyes came down to replace him.

"I am Starleap. I was born blind into LeafClan, but trained as a warrior, and quickly became one of the best hunters in the clan. With this life I give you patience in the times you are anxious, and for the times where things do not come easy. Patience was a great gift for me to help me see, and I hope it can light your path too."

A dull pain stabbed into Boulder. This warrior who stood before him was incredible, to be able to hunt and not see. Boulder nodded silently to her as she climbed back into her spot. A gray tom with amber eyes padded up in front of him.

"I am Troutbreeze, warrior of LeafClan. With this life I give you freedom, to chose your own destiny, and to find your own wings to soar."

The pain sliced through Boulder's stomach, but subsided quickly as another cat came up. It was a golden tom with jagged scars cut across his sides. He smiled as he turned to Boulder.

"I am Liontail. When I became a warrior a fox attacked me, making it painful for me to run and impossible for me to hunt, but I always kept an open mind and a free spirit, and was able to enjoy my life to the fullest. Boulder, with this life I give you optimism to always think on the bright side of your obstacles."

Boulder collapsed, feeling like he was pinned under the fox that had injured Liontail, but shook it off; he only had two more lives to go.

A blue she-cat stepped forward. Her lovely amber eyes glowed in the starlight.

"I am Bluepaw. I was made an apprentice right before LeafClan disbanded. With this life, I give you good luck, to be fortunate when things aren't going your way, and to be able to win even when you are on the losing side."

Boulder was tossed about, hitting the ground with a sharp thud. Pain stabbed through his shoulders as he sat up. He had only one more life to receive, and then he could rest.

A silver she-cat came forward. She smiled as she spoke to Boulder.

"I am Silverstar, last leader of LeafClan. Boulder, with this life I give you friendship. While building this clan, not everything will be easy, but you will make friends that will last you a life-time. Friends are the key to overcoming many things, and with this gift, I will allow you to be a good friend, even among your enemies.

"Rise Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan!"

Boulderstar stood with a new strength, smiling at the StarClan cats. "Boulderstar, Boulderstar, Boulderstar!" they cheered. The grass beneath his feet vanished, and Boulderstar felt himself falling until he hit the stone floor of the cavern with a thud.

Boulder shook himself awake, his whole body throbbing with pain. Sunshine stood beside him, grinning.

"Did you see that Sunshine?" he asked. "I'm Boulderstar now!"

"Congrats! Did you get all nine lives?"

"Yup!"

"I didn't see your ceremony; I was in the StarClan fields with Meadowdrift, the last LeafClan medicine cat. I received my medicine cat name! Now I am Goldenheart!" Goldenheart purred.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Yay!

Chapter 5

It was a warm morning, only a few days after Boulderstar had received his nine lives. Sparkle lay sunbathing on the ledge outside the nursery as Windkit and Rainkit played in the clearing below. Boulder sat in his den, tired even since his ceremony.

Goldenheart sat in her cave, sorting herbs. Their fragrant scents lined the stone shelfs and spilled onto the floor. Standing up, she walked out of the dark cave and into the lush sunlight. Windkit and Grasskit tossed around a green ball of moss, tumbling into Goldenheart's paws.

"Hello Goldenheart!" Rainkit mewed, dashing after her brother. Goldenheart smiled at the two energetic siblings. Some days, she missed her sister, but now she had a chance at a new family.

"Boulderstar!" she shouted up to the sleepy leader. "Wake up! Today is the day! We need to search for more clan-worthy cats!"

"Okay," yawned Boulderstar. "I'll be down in a second."

Boulderstar's brown head popped out, followed by the rest of his muscular body. "Let's go!"

Goldenheart followed him up the branch and out of the camp. A cold gust of wind greeted them at the top.

"Where should we check first?" asked Goldenheart.

"I was thinking we should search by the forest, closer to the mountains," suggested Boulderstar.

The two dashed off, leaving the camp behind. The soft dead grass under Goldenheart's paws crackled in the warm air, releasing the faint smell of new-leaf. Boulderstar raced beside her, slowing as they ran deeper into the forest.

The forest stood as if frozen in time. The solemn trees stood still, and only a quiet bird cried in the distance. Goldenheart pricked her ears up, listening for any movements other than their own. There was nothing. The forest stood silent.

"Where to now?" Goldenheart asked.

"West. When I was on my own, I found a shack up there. There might be some cats living there now that could help us."

"Great idea!"

Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Goldenheart burst through rows upon rows of thick pine trees. Finally, she found her way out. Boulderstar followed behind as they left the forest and ran towards the mountains. There weren't any warm grasses here to cushion her feet, so after only a few minutes they took a rest.

"I think I see the shack from here," said Boulderstar.

"Good, I don't think I can run on this rough ground any longer."

Goldenheart stood up, and followed Boulderstar as he picked his way over the rocky ground. As they climbed up the mountain, Goldenheart noticed an old, wooden Twoleg building. It was dark and leaning slightly to the left, with several holes in the walls and roof.

"Here it is," Boulderstar said. "I hope we can find cats, or this would have been the worst possible waste of time."

Goldenheart walked up to the door, an old wooden board, that was moldy and falling off it's hinges. She pushed it open and paddled into the room. Thee whole place smelled like mold and wet hay. "Hello?" she called into the stinking darkness. A muffled voice came from a corner.

"Who is there?"

Goldenheart whipped around to see a tall tan tom with jagged brown stripes running down his sides and brown eyes. He bared his fangs at Goldenheart as Boulderstar stepped inside.

"It's okay, we come in peace. I'm Goldenheart, and this is Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan. We are staring our clan and trying to find some cats to join us. We can leave if you like."

"No, its okay. I'm Jagged, and sleeping over there is my mate, Janice."

Another muffled grumble came from the hay as Janice appeared. She was a blue she-cat with deep amber eyes. She smiled at Goldenheart and Boulderstar.

"Hello! I'm Janice."

"We were curious if you wanted to join our clan." Boulderstar stepped in.

"That sounds great!" Janice shouted without hesitation.

"I don't know," Jagged hesitated. "I've heard of the Clans that used to live here, SnowClan and LeafClan, and how they trained, fought, and hunted together, and it sounded great. But they disbanded. Are you sure it is smart to bring them back?"

"Well," Goldenheart started, "We have met StarClan, LeafClan's ancestors, and in our dreams they showed us what to do. It seemed good to me, but you don't have to join unless you feel like it is the right decision."

"Please! Pretty please!" Janice begged her mate.

"Sure!" Jagged decided. "We can try it out. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"Yay!" shouted Janice. "I get to be in LeafClan!"

"It's awhile away through the forest, follow us and we should make it there by the time the sun sets." Boulderstar instructed.

He smiled at Goldenheart, their mission had been a success.

Janice followed Boulderstar out the crooked door, tail waving as she skipped along behind him. Goldenheart padded out behind them, followed by a now-eager Jagged. They retraced their steps, walking along the narrow ledge down the mountain. As they reached the bottom, Goldenheart led them through the rocky landscape and into the dense forest. Janice, unable to restrain herself any longer, burst into a long, one-sided conversation.

"There was this one time where Jagged and I were out in the forest, when we came upon this giant wooden Twoleg den! I was like 'Oh my gosh! Who puts a Twoleg den in the middle of the forest?' So we went inside, and you would never believe it! There was a whole bear in there, compleatly frozen. I went and touched it, but it was warm and fuzzy, not frozen at all! Twolegs must be magical, they can freeze animals in time! There was even a moose head in there! I had only seen a moose once before, but this one looked very angry. I ran away from it, but found that the twolegs had frozen it too! I couldn't believe it!"

"Look it's the camp!" Goldenheart pointed out, happy to stop Janice's long and dull story.

"Yippee!" shouted Janice as she ran to the camp.

Boulderstar climbed down the branch, followed by Jagged, then Janice and Goldenheart.

"Wow!" Janice gasped as they reached the bottom. "Look at all these caves! Where do we get to sleep? Who is that?"

"Well, for now you guys are going to sleep in the warrior's den over here," pointed out Goldenheart. "Sparkle is staying in the nursery right now with her kits, Windkit and Rainkit. Feel free to meet them if you like. Training starts tomorrow at dawn, we are going to set up borders and teach you how to hunt. You both will receive your warrior names soon, after we find more cats to form our clan. Have a good evening."

As soon as Goldenheart finished, Janice sprang up into the nursery to meet Sparkle.

"Sorry about Janice," said Jagged. "I know she is trying to be friendly, but I know she can be a bit obnoxious at times."

"Just a bit," mewed Goldenheart. She turned and headed to her cave as Jagged and Boulderstar began to chat. Tired, she fell into her warm moss bed in a corner behind and Mooncrystal and laid down. They had found two more cats, but Janice was too much on her own. She just kept talking and talking; it made Goldenheart sick. What were they going to do with her?

Goldenheart closed her eyes as a warm wave of sleep washed over her.

The next morning, Boulderstar awoke to the small clan already busy as Janice told Sparkle another story, as Jagged played with the two kits. He yawned and stretched, slowly climbing down the branch and into the clearing.

"Jagged, Janice, its time to train," he meowed. "Today we are practicing hunting."

"Oh, boy!" exclaimed Janice as she leaped up the branch. Jagged shook his head and followed her up, Boulderstar climbing up last. They walked out into the cold grasses. Boulderstar smelled the chilly air, picking up the smell of a mouse.

"Watch this," he mewed quietly to Jagged and Janice. Then he follow the scent, going downwind. He caught sight of the mouse, nibbling on a few seeds at the base of the grasses. He got into a hunting crouch and sprang forward, killing the mouse in a sharp bite to the neck.

"Now," he turned to Jagged and Janice, "let me see your hunting crouches. Yes Jagged, perfect. Janice, lower your behind or you will never make the leap to catching prey. Now, Jagged, show me how you pounce onto your prey." Jagged moved into his hunting crouch, then leapped into the air, landing hard on his paws. "Very good, Janice, it's your turn."

Janice tried to get into the hunting crouch, but was too heavy on her paws. As she tried to spring into the air, her legs twisted and she tumbled onto her stomach.

"Sorry, I just have never hunted before, Jagged usually does it. He is so strong, he can even catch hawks!" Janice explained. Jagged blushed as Janice bragged about him, he wasn't use to the attention.

"It's okay Janice, we can keep practicing until you get it." said Boulderstar. "Jagged, feel free to try hunting around here and get used to the terrain. We will return to camp around sunhigh."

Jagged padded off into the thicker grasses and smelled the air, picking up the faint smell of squirrel, and a stonger scent of rabbit. He moved downwind, spotting the brown rabit only a few fox-legths away. He stalked it quietly, coming right next to it, perfecting his hunting croutch, then sprang forward onto his prey. He dug his claws into the rabbit's flesh, feeling it squirm, then go limp.

He grabbed the rabbit in his mouth, dragging it to where Boulderstar and Janice were still practicing hunting techniques. Janice was improving, she could now pounce, but with how noisy she was, she would scare away any prey before she reached it. Jagged shook his head. Why did he even stay around Janice?

He remembered when he had first met her. He was around the age of Boulderstar, and found her when she was still a little kit. She didn't speak a single word for moons, she didn't have to. Jagged gave her everything she needed. Then she found her voice.

"Jagged!" called Boulderstar, noticing him in the tall grasses. "What did you catch?"

"I got a rabbit!" shouted Jagged with pride, dragging it to Boulderstar.

"Oh my gosh! Jagged, that is HUGE!" shrieked Janice.

"It's just a rabbit, Janice."

"No, it is a giant, awesome rabbit!"

"Be quiet, Janice."

"No, I can't get over how awesome that rabbit is."

Jagged left, dragging the rabbit behind him to camp. He climbed down the branch with his mouth full of cold fur, laying the rabbit in the middle of the camp and retreating to his den. He was utterly humiliated to be around Janice. He knew she was just trying to make him happy, but she was too much.

Jagged laid down, tired after his morning hunting, and quickly fell asleep.

Janice sat in the moorland with Boulderstar, getting herself familiar with the area. She had finally caught her first prey, a plump, elderly rabbit that sat half-asleep in the field. It wasn't amazing like Jagged's rabbit, but she had caught it!

A cold gust of wind blew over the mountainside as Boulderstar showed her the basics of tree climbing, like what he had done with Goldenheart only a quarter moon ago. Janice sat at the base of the easiest pine tree Boulderstar could find. Janice dug her claws into the ground as she convinced herself that if she fell, she wouldn't fall far.

"It's easy!" shouted Boulderstar from a few branches up. "Just look for paw holds as you hold onto the bark with your claws. Or if you wanted, leap from branch to branch while down lower."

Janice jumped onto the first branch, slipping slightly and falling the three tail-lengths to the ground. Muttering under her breath, Janice stood up, shook herself off, and jumped again. This time, her claws slid into the tender bark to keep her balanced. She then gripped the bark with all four sets of claws, moving her way up extremely slowly step-by-step. She slipped a few times, but caught herself quickly.

She made her way to where Boulderstar stood among the highest branches, where the wind swirled the crisp orange leaves into spirals and paintings. Janice paused and breathed the chilly air, proud of herself for all that she had accomplished in one day.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to upload, microsoft office quit working on me and libreoffice wouldn't download, so I had to use wordpad, which has NO spellcheck! Sorry if any typos got in the way, I tried to revise, but something always slips through. Now review, because if you don't Yellowfang will find her way into your dreams, and you will be able to smell the bad hygiene she was named for, even in your sleep!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boulderstar crawled through the dense underbrush, his fur brushing the cold ground. Goldenheart padded behind him as a monster dashed across the thunderpath. Taking a chance, Boulderstar tore across the hot black ground and into the forest on the other side. Another monster raced by, Goldenheart crossing as soon as it was out of sight.

In the thick bushes, they rested. It was evening, the sun dipping its golden face under the horizon. At sun-high, Boulderstar had convinced Goldenheart to follow him to the twoleg place to find more cats. They had traveled the entire afternoon, and they were almost there.

"Only a little farther," panted Boulderstar, standing back up.

They clawed through the bushes for hours, until the night had long since fallen. The dull lights from the twoleg dens twinkled in the cool night air.

Goldenheart walked out from her hiding place with Boulderstar. "Anyone there?" she called into the nighttime. No reply came.

"They all must be asleep," she suggested to Boulderstar.

"Probably. Let's sleep and search in the morning."

"Sure."

They dove back into the bushes, building a small nest to sleep in for the night. An owl hooted in the distance and the air stilled as the friends fell asleep.

Outside their make-shift den, shadows danced across the ground.

"What are these cats doing here?" a sharp, she-cat voice hissed.

"I don't know, but they can't stay for long. You know how Scar hates rogues. We can come back in the morning and make sure they leave."

"Okay, see you later Zepher."

"Bye, Fuzzy."

The shadows disappeared, leaving the faintly glowing lights without gentle shadows to paint.

The day broke right as Boulderstar woke up, light rays of light breaking through the gray sky. He nudged Goldenheart awake as they began their hunt for cats.

They ran through the dark alleyways, calling out to anyone near, but no answers came. As they passed by some Twoleg dens, they could hear angry dogs barking from within. Other homes were quiet, and some had been left deserted. As they were about to give up hope of finding any cats, they turned one last corner.

Standing in front of them stood three cats. There were two she-cats, one with a blue-gray pelt and frost blue eyes, and the other red-orange with amber eyes. The orange one tilted her head as if asking, _why are you so different?_ The tom that stood beside them was small and rust-colored, with bright green eyes. Goldenheart nodded to them.

"Greetings, I'm Goldenheart, and this is Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan. We are in search of members for our clan, would you be interested?"

"Well," the grey she-cat started, "we have been lonely for quite some time. I don't know if you have heard of Scar, but he is in charge around here. He doesn't help us out, but he forbids us from leaving. If you can help us escape, I'm sure us and others will be willing to join your clan."

"Thank you," purred Goldenheart. "When would it be best for us to lead you out?"

"Scar has patrols of his closest companions out at night, but they are typically napping in the mornings. Come with us and meet the rest of the reblellion tonight, here at moonhigh. We will bring our friends and leave tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"Oh, and I'm Fuzzy," the blue-grey she-cat said. "The red-orange she-cat there is Faith, and that is Zepher."

"Bye!" shouted Goldenheart as the new cats ran off.

"Let's go and find some more cats." suggested Boulderstar. "I wonder who this Scar is. He seems tough, but he could just be getting respect by some other way."

"Yeah, but I don't think we want to meet him anytime soon, or we might never get back to Sparkle, Jagged, Janice, and the kits. I wonder how they are doing."

"They are probably fine, Jagged is an excellent hunter. I'm just worried that Janice will talk Sparkle's ears off."

Goldenheart giggled at the thought. Janice was always over excited, and helping defend a clan on her own for a few days would certainly overwhelm her. She could just picture the blue she-cat trying to catch prey in the open fields. Janice probably scared more prey than she actually caught.

There didn't seem to be many more cats in the area, all the kittypets were probably being held indoors. Boulderstar jumped onto a fence, peering into the Twoleg's enclosed space. There was a large pine tree to the side to the tiny field, and beds of brown grass surrounded by rocks. He motioned to Goldenheart to follow him as he dropped into the yard.

It was quiet, only faint, Twoleg noises coming from within. Boulderstar stalked across the brown grass and onto the rocks. He peered inside from a dirty window, surprised to see two cats, laying on a nest. Twoleg kits dashed around the house, playing with some kind of toy.

He mewed at the cats to come outside, but hey wouldn't listen. He tried again, this time louder. The cats pricked their ears up, jumping off the nest and heading to the back entrance. He follow them around from the outside, as they crawled through the flap an into the open.

"Hello," a small, white, apprentice aged she-cat mewed. "I'm Kelly." Her blue eyes sparkled.

"And I'm Henri," a brown tom with black spots and brown eyes said. ""We're siblings."

"How old are you?" asked Goldenheart.

"I don't know, I think we are almost seven moons," replied Kelly.

"We were wondering," started Boulderstar, "if you wanted to join LeafClan."

"What's that?" asked Henri, his eyes lighting up.

"It is far away from here, on the other side of the mountains. Our ancestors in StarClan sent us to form a clan. It is hard work to live in a clan, but it pays off. Apprentices are taught to hunt and fight, then become warriors. I am the leader of LeafClan, and Goldenheart if our medicine cat, she holds a direct link with StarClan."

"Sounds awesome!" exclaimed Henri.

"I don't know," hesitated Kelly. "The Twolegs might get worried if we leave."

"Our Twolegs are nothing but a heap of fox-dung. I say we do this."

"Okay."

"We are meeting at moonhigh over by the alleyways, come and join us. We leave tomorrow at sunrise."

"Thank you!" mewed both cats as Boulderstar and Goldenheart jumped out of the yard.

The moon rose into the freezing night air as Boulderstar and Goldenheart met the rebellion, Kelly, and Henri. A few cold shadows spilled across the sleepy lights and all the rebellion crawled into the alleyway.

Faith introduced the rest of the members. There was a pale-gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and green eyes named Zoey, a dappled tabby with orange eyes named Molly, and a black tom with orange stripes brown eyes named Zip with the three from before. Soon after meeting the other cats, Henri and Kelly arrived.

The two apprentice aged cats were very friendly to the strays, and instantly became friends. The group chatted as Boulderstar, Goldenheart, and Fuzzy discussed plans.

"We should exit into the forest around where we came in, making it harder for Scar's gang to find us." suggested Goldenheart.

"Yes, then we should go around the mountain, which is easier than climbing, and head straight for the camp." replied Fuzzy.

"If we get there quick enough, you can receive your warrior names and start training tomorrow night."

"Pefect."

Boulderstar turned to all the cats and spoke. "Okay everyone, it is settled. If you would like to join LeafClan, we are leaving tomorrow at sunrise. We will go around the mountains and head towards the camp. We will be giving warrior names once we get there, and starting training for everyone the next day. Now everyone get some rest, we have a long journey in the morning."

They scattered throughout the alleyway, everyone claiming their nests for the night. Boulderstar settled down with Goldenheart in the back of tha alley. It was damp and cold, but they quickly fell asleep with their new clan mates surrounding them.

Goldenheart awoke to Boulderstar nudging her side. It was still dark, the first rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. Goldenheart stretched and went to wake Kelly and Henri. Boulderstar went to the other side of the alley and began to wake up the rebellion.

Kelly yawned, and stood up as soon as Goldenheart nudged her, but Henri took a lot more force. As soon as everyone was awake, they walled towards the bushes where Boulderstar and Goldenheart had spent their first night there. They slipped through the underbrush as a dark tom turned the corner.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Scar won't let you escape!"

"Run!" shouted Goldenheart as they ran through the forest. The tom chased them, almost pouncing on Henri.

"Never!" yelled Boulderstar, jumping onto the rogue. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the strange tows fur, biting his sides and neck. The rouge clawed him on the ear, shoving him to the ground. Boulderstar whipped around, jumping onto his back. He clawed the cat's eyes, and ran off to catch up with the others.

"Where were you?" asked Goldenheart.

"Attacking him. we don't want to mess with Scar, and now he won't follow us."

"Smart. We better hurry back to camp now, it's getting late."

They were back at the thunderpath, monsters roaring across the burning black ground. "Okay everyone," mewed Goldenheart. "We are going to cross the thunderpath, two at a time. Boulderstar is leading Kelly across. I'll go with Henri. The rest of you pair up."

Kelly walked beside Boulderstar to the edge of the thunderpath. A red monster passed, spraying them with pungent fumes. Boulderstar took his chance, springing forward with Kelly by his side and across the thunderpath.

They made it to the other side as another monster passed. Fuzzy and Zepher went next, no monster following their crossing. Zoey and Molly went next, a large, red monster rolling by as they made it across. Faith and Zip went next, followed by Goldenheart and Henri.

Along the other side, they trailed down from the forest an into the moorland. Henri and Kelly skipped ahead, exploring the vast open spaces. They made it home to the camp around sunset. Sparkle greeted them happily.

"Hello!" shouted a joyful Rainkit to the new cats, bring smiles to their tired faces. Goldenheart showed them down the branch and into the camp, as the tour began.

"At the top here is the leader's den. Boulderstar sleeps here." She continued down.

"To the upper right here is the nursery. Sparkle stays here with her kits at the moment. To the left is the elder's den. We don't have any elders at the moment, though. Down in the medium-sized tunnel is the warrior's den, where most of you will be sleeping. Across is the apprentice's den, where Henri and Kelly will be staying until they are warriors. To the left of the apprentice's den is my den, the medicine cat's den. If you don't feel well, you can come see me."

"All cats, gather under the high branch for a clan meeting!" yowled from the branch beside his den. The clan gathered underneath him, gazing up in wonder.

"Jagged, step forward please." Jagged walked to beside Boulderstar on the thick branch. "I Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan,call upon my warrior ancestor to look down upon Jagged. He has proved loyal to your noble code, as has accepted life as a warrior, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Jagged, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Jagged, from this moment on you shall be known as Eaglestripe. StarClan honors you for your strength, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

"Eaglestripe! Eaglestripe! Eaglestripe!" cheered on the clan. Eaglestipe humbly jumped back to the ground as Boulderstar called up Sparkle.

"Sparkle, as our first recruited member, your clan name is long over due. I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She is loving and kind, with two kits to follow the paths of warriors. She has proved loyal to your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sparkle, do you promise to uphold the warrioe cose, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparkle, from this moment forward you shall be known as Snowfeather. StarClan honors you for your kindness and bravery, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

The clan cheered as the ceremonies continued. Janice became Lilacpool, Fuzzy became Graymist, Faith became Firestorm, Zoey became Grayleaf, Zip became Flamestripe, Zepher became Rawfire, Molly became Leafshadow, Kelly became Featherpaw, and Henri became Owlpaw.

"Eaglestripe! Snowfeather! Lilacpool! Graymist! Firestorm! Grayleaf! Flamestripe! Rawfire! Leafshadow! Featherpaw! Owlpaw!" the clan cheered. Featherpaw received Graymist as her mentor, and Owlpaw received Boulderstar as a mentor.

"One last ceremony!" yowled Boulderstar after all the cats had received their names.

"Graymist, step forward. You are a brave and smart cat, loyal to those around you. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit's of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of LeafClan is Graymist."

"Graymist! Graymist!" the clan cheered. They would need to train, and receive more cats, but for now they felt complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Featherpaw stood in the open field with her mentor, Graymist, only a few days after joining the clan. It was sunhigh, but the cold leaf-bare surroundings made it feel like moon-high.

"Close your eyes,"Graymist instructed Featherpaw. "Follow me with your other senses. I am going to walk away. Come and find me without using your eyes."

She closed her eyes, listening as Graymist padded further away to her left, then turned to her right, moving farther behind her. Graymist's methods of teaching were strange, but they helped her learn. She stood, her eyes still shut, and followed her mentor's trail. After a few paw steps, she heard Graymist in the rustling grasses. She opened her eyes and whipped around, staring into Graymist's eyes.

"Very good. Let's go hunting, then return to camp. You are great at this!"

Featherpaw nodded to her mentor, then moved into the sparse forest beside their training grounds to search for prey. Leaf-bare had fallen, without more than slight flurries of snow. Most prey had stayed in the quiet conditions, making it easy to hunt.

Featherpaw's ears picked up the noise of small paws across the carpet of leaves, her nose picked up the smell of mouse. She stalked the prey over the cold ground, until she saw the mouse at the base of a hollow, dead tree. She slowed as she neared it. She crouched down and sprang forward, catching the mouse with a bite to the neck.

Farther away, she smelled another mouse. She carried the first one to where the other one was, and set the furry rodent down. She crouched down, tail twitching slightly as she caught her prey. Featherpaw picked up both mice and made her way to camp.

Near the branch, she met up with Graymist.

"Nice catch!" purred Graymist.

"Thanks," replied Featherpaw, her mouth filled with fur. She climbed down the branch and laid her prey in the fresh-kill pile. Owlpaw followed her to the fresh-kill pile, a small rabbit in his mouth. He put the rabbit by the mice and a bluebird from Firestorm earlier that morning.

"How was your training with Graymist?" he asked.

"It was okay. Her ways of teaching are a little odd, but still fun."

"Same with Boulderstar. He taught me some battling moves, but they seemed so much different from what I have done in the past."

"Can you show me some moves?"

"Sure, let's go to the training grounds near the woods."

After training Owlpaw for the day, Boulderstar took Flamestripe, Rawfire, and Grayleaf to the fields to set down boarder markings. They walked along the outside of the forest and near the mountains, to the river to the south. There were no disturbances until the patrol started their way back to camp.

As they passed a cluster of trees, a voice spoke from within a bush. "Hi there."

"Who's there?" Firestorm hissed.

"I-I'm no one," an albino she-cat mewed humbly, her head bowed. Her tail was severed and bleeding, only a stub remaining.

"Are you okay?" asked Grayleaf, carefully padding up to the mysterious cat.

"I'll live." she grunted.

"Come back to ou camp with us, umm,"

"Jasmine, my name is Jasmine."

Along the way to camp, Grayleaf and Firestorm questioned Jasmine, finding that she came from Scar's camp.

"I joined their group, more of thrown into a trap. I was Scar's trustworthy guard, as was given all the highest responsibilities. A few days ago, my brother and I were sent to hunt down a group of strays that were trying to escape. My brother failed the mission before I could help him. He came back to the camp, blind in one eye. We were punished; he was killed, I lost my tail."

"I'm so sorry," sympathized Grayleaf, not mentioning they were the runaway group of stray cats."You could join LeafClan."

"What?" Jasmine and Flamestripe, who didn't feel comfortable around the stranger, gasped at the same time.

"Great idea Grayleaf," purred Boulderstar. "Let's get Jasmine to camp, then final decisions can be made."

* * *

"It will never grow back, that's for sure," stated Goldenheart to Jasmine, bandaging her stub of a tail."

"I'll be okay."

"No, no one should experience anything close to what has happened to you."

"Hey Jasmine," said Boulderstar stepping into the cavern. "Have you decided if you want to stay?"

"Well, there is no point in going back. Scar would kill me."

"So you want to join?"

"Yes, it would be wonderful."

"Okay."

"Tonight we will give you your warrior name. Until then, Grayleaf can show you around."

"Hello Jasmine!" Grayleaf greeted her new friend. "I'll show you around the camp."

They started at the apprentices den. "This is where the apprentices sleep. Apprentices are cats between six and fourteen moons old, though they normally train until twelve moons. They also help in duties, such as changing nest bedding."

They moved out as Featherpaw and Owlpaw strolled in. "This is Featherpaw," Grayleaf gestured to the white she-cat. "And that's Owlpaw."

"Nice to meet you," mewed Featherpaw.

"Will you be joining LeafCLan?" asked Owlpaw.

"Yes, this afternoon."

The apprentices said good-bye to Jasmine as she moved on with her tour. "Across here is the warrior's den, where you will be staying." They walking inside the tunnel and into the lightly lit cavern. Rawfire and Firestorm were talking to each other, while Leafshadow slept in the corner.

"Over here is Rawfire, and you already know Firestorm."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," mewed Rawfire, as Grayleaf began her tour again.

"That is Leafshadow sleeping in the corner. You can meet her when she wakes up."

They crawled out from the tunnel and into the cold open air. It was beginning to snow plump snowflakes, that only stayed on the ground for a moment before disappearing. In the clearing, Windkit and Rainkit played, trying to catch the snowflakes in their open mouths.

"These are the kits, Windkit and Rainkit."

"Hello," purred Jasmine.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Windkit.

"I'm Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you," mewed Rainkit.

They moved further on to the nursery, jumping up onto the ledge. Snowfeather sat inside, grooming herself sleepily. "Hello!" said Jasmine once inside. Snowfeather jumped onto her feet.

"Hi, I'm Snowfeather." Snowfeather introduced herself.

"I'm Jasmine. I'm joining LeafClan."

"Nice to meet you."

Grayleaf led Jasmine to the leader's den, then to the fields, to show her some hunting skills. Jasmine met the rest of the small clan as the sun began to set. Everyone returned to camp, the freash-kill pile freshly stocked.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high-branch for a clan meeting!" Boulderstar shouted from the high-branch. The clan gathered beneath him, all of them knowing what was going to happen.

"Jasmine, please step onto the high-branch." Jasmine jumped up to stand beside Boulderstar. "Jasmine, you have endured many hard-ships in your life, and have made many sacrifices leading you here. I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this warrior. She has made a great journey to come here, and understands the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Jasmine, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jasmine, from this moment on, you shall be known as Tigertail. StarClan honors you for your persistance, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

"Tigertail! Tigertail! Tigertail! Tigertail!" the clan cheered, happy for their newest member. Tigertail jumped down and joined her clan mates as the meeting was dismissed.

Tired, she lumbered into the warrior's den, to find a new nest for her beside Grayleaf's. She smiled as she laid down. Finally, she was home.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, I am helping my friend on her Fanfic, and was trying to find a place after my story where our clans could meet. Check out Konodragon's story about Snowclan! Byes for now! -Graymist**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Featherpaw went to her den the night of Tigertail's ceremony too excited to fall asleep. She lay awake for what felt like moons, Owlpaw snoring beside her. Bored, she stood and silently walked out of the tunnels, into the frozen night. Ice glistened from the high tree branches as she climbed her way out of the camp.

Deciding to make herself useful, she made her way to the forest in search of nocturnal prey. A great white owl cried in the distance, making Featherpaw stay in the shadows. The fresh frost on the ground made everything feel sureal, as if she had traveled to another world.

A blur of light gray in this black and white world of darkness flashed by Featherpaw, waking her from her thoughts. A silver she-cat stopped in front of her, her pelt glittering.

"Who are you?" asked Featherpaw. "And why are you sparkling?"

"I am Lightmoon, warrior of StarClan."

"Amazing! But why have you come to see me? Shouldn't you be talking with Goldenheart or Boulderstar?"

"Featherpaw, I have come to see you to help you fulfill your destiny. You have already learned so much here, but you haven't learned much on the code that the noble warriors had followed. Your journey of life will take you far, to places you will never believe. Always treasure your clan mates, and treat those older than you with the most respect."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Featherpaw, confused with what being kind had to do with her destiny. Suddenly, Lightmoon's voice changed.

"Where light meets the water, a promise has been made, but at the end of its travel has been broken. Six have fallen into the darkness, with four to pull them out. Shadows have broken, Wind has been shattered, Thunder disappeared, and River emptied. The fire in their hearts has changed. Cats have built and clans destroyed, but a glimmer of hope has shinned. For before us the weak have grown and the strong vanquished, and only the smallest among us can save us all."

Lightmoon finished, turning her back to Featherpaw and running into the open sky, turning into a spark of light before once again joining the stars. Now exhausted, Featherpaw returned to her den, flopped into her nest, and quickly fell asleep.

The sun peaked high in the sky, as Owlpaw, Featherpaw, and both their mentors practiced battle moves. Featherpaw was still tired from her encounter with Lightmoon. The prophecy was so confusing. She understood the first line, a promise was made in the morning and broken by night. But who were the ten it spoke about? There were six in darkness to be saved by the other four. From what Lightmoon had said earlier, she figured she was one of the four, but she couldn't be sure.

"Featherpaw," called Graymist, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Your turn."

"To do what?"

Graymist sighed, showing Featherpaw the simple battle move. Boulderstar stood as the "enemy" while Graymist taunted him. As he sprang forward, she slid beneath him, dragging her sheathed claws across his belly, then sweeping her leg beneath him as he landed, knocking him off balance.

"Now your turn, Featherpaw. Pretend Owlpaw is an enemy, and attack him."

Featherpaw tensed, slidding underneath Owlpaw as he lunged at her. She scraped her paws down the belly of Owlpaw, then knocking him off balance as he landed. Owlpaw stood up, grooming the frost off his pelt.

"Now it's my turn." stated Owlpaw.

He moved back and waited. Featherpaw pounced toward him, but missed as Owlpaw pretended the scratch her belly, but he wasn't quick enough to knock her down. They took turns practicing the move over and over, until they had mastered it. Then they moved on to other moves. They did pinning each other to the ground, knocking each other off-balance, and any other move they could think of.

Afterwards, they went to hunt in the forest. Owlpaw and Featherpaw went towards the mountains, while Boulderstar and Graymist moved north to hunt. Near the mountains, ice twinkled on the bare trees.

The silence was interrupted by the cawing of a blackbird. Featherpaw turned around, finding the bird in the low branches of the tree behind her. She went down wind of the blackbird, and leaped silently from branch to branch. When she was directly below the bird, she jumped into the air, catching the meaty bird in her claws.

She dropped the fresh-kill to the ground and climbed back to the ground, landing in the gathering snow. Owlpaw peered behind a tree, his mouth full of rabbit as they started their journey back to camp. Walking beside her brother on the snowy path, Featherpaw felt something watching her.

They continued, Featherpaw still feeling the unknown gaze slice into her. Owlpaw stopped for a moment, setting his rabbit down. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" he asked.

"Yes! I feel it too!"

"I don't like it, we should probably find ut who or what it is. I can't take this much longer."

Featherpaw set down her blackbird and looked around the trees. "I don't see anything here!" she called back to Owlpaw. "Do you think we are just imagining it?"

"No, I can feel it. Something is there," Owlpaw replied, padding beside his sister.

"Hello?" shouted Owlpaw into the frozen woods. Nothing answered them. A cool wind burst over them.

"We should go home."

"Yeah."

As they turned back to the road home, a voice spoke behind them.

"Sorry about that," a red-orange tom stepped out from the underbrush. "My family and I have been on the run from Scar's gang, and were worried you were one of them."

"No, I'm Owlpaw, and this is my sister, Featherpaw. We are training to become warriors of LeafClan. You would be safe at the camp, just follow us."

The tom came completely out of the forest and onto the trail, his green eyes sparkling. Her was followed by two apprentice age cats, a she-cat with a dappled tabby pelt with blue eyes, and a young blue tom with amber eyes. Last came out a gray tom with black spots and blue eyes, that looked like an older brother to the other two.

The strange cats followed them through the snowy moorland and into the frost-bitten camp. As they move through the moor, deep gray cluds began to gather in the once-clear sky. Then snow began to fall. It started as fluffy white flurries, but soon deepened into a raging storm. Everything was blanketed in thick white barriers, making it almost imposible to see. Blades of snow dug into their pelts and scraped their faces.

Feeling her way around, Featherpaw found the branch leading down to the camp. She called to her brother and the new cats, and they decended one by one.

"Who do we have here?" asked Boulderstar, who was moving the well-stocked fresh-kill pile out of the snow and to the mouth of the medicine cat tunnel.

"We found them while we were hunting," mewed Owlpaw.

"They are running away from Scar, and we were wondering if they could join LeafClan." Featherpaw chirped in.

"Great idea," decided Boulderstar. Turning to the cats, he spoke. "Would you like to join?"

"What would we have to do to join?" piped up one of the younger cats.

"Well, as warriors, you hunt and fight to help your clan. Apprentices are the younger cats like you two, that learn the ways of a warrior. Together, a clan is like a family. We help each other out in hard times. I am the leader of LeafClan. My deputy, Graymist, is over there. Goldenheart is our medicine cat, she helps treat illnesses and speaks with StarClan."

"That sounds like fun!" squeaked the other little cat.

"But what are your names?" asked Boulderstar.

The oldest of the new cats spoke up. "I am Fox. This is my oldest son, Hawk. The other two were born before my mate died. The she-cat is Rachel, and the other one is Jack."

"Thanks. Would you like to spend a day here before you join, to make sure you want to commit to this?"

"No, I have heard of the ancient clans for as long as I can remember. I know this is where I am meant to be."

"I don't know," hesitated Hawk. "It sounds nice, and I would probably fit right in. But I'm worried about wasting my life doing the same thing everyday, when I could be following my heart, and exploring elsewhere."

"We want to join!" shouted Rachel and Jack together, breaking the tension.

"I want to stay with my family," decided Hawk. "I'll join too."

* * *

"Goldenheart!" shouted Featherpaw, running into the medicine cave. "Goldenheart, I have to speak to you!"

"What is it, Featherpaw?" asked Goldenheart, coming out from behind the mooncrystal.

"Last night, I was in the forest, and this StarClan warrior came to me."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Lightmoon. She told me something about my destiny, and then started talking in a different voice. It sounded like some sort of prophecy."

"Can you tell me how this prophecy went?"

Featherpaw took a deep breath. "Where light meets the water, a promise has been made, but at the end of it's travel has been broken. Six have fallen into the darkness, with four to pull them out. Shadows have broken, Wind has been shattered, Thunder disappeared, and River emptied. The fire in their hearts has changed. Cats have built and clans destroyed, but a glimmer of hope has shinned. For before us the weak have grown and the strong vanquished, and only the smallest among us can save us all."

"What do think it means?" asked Goldenheart.

"I think the first line means that at sunrise a promise was made, but the promise was broken by sunset. But who are th cats it speaks of? And who are Shadow, Wind, Thunder, and River?"

"Well, there are six who have fallen into darkness, meaning they have become evil. But they fell rather than sought. Maybe it speaks of six who need rescued from an accidental life of evil?"

"Maybe, but who are the other four?" wondered Featherpaw.

"I don't know. What about the next line?"

"It talks about how Shadow, Wind, Thunder, and River have fallen. Who are they?"

"Silverstar once told me of four clans, far to the east. They were founded by four leaders: Shadow, Wind, Thunder, and River. Maybe it speaks of those four clans?"

"But I've never heard of them. What do they have to do with my destiny?"

"If ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan have fallen, where will their ancestors go?" thought Goldenheart out loud.

"Cats have built, and clans destroyed, but a glimmer of hope has shinned." repeated Featherpaw. "Thay goes along with what you were saying. The clans that those cats built have been destroyed. And the glimmer of hope, that must be LeafClan!"

"Yes, I think so. And the smallest among us will save us all."

"But who is the smallest? Rainkit or Windkit? Or does it small socially?"

"I guess we won't know until they save us all."

"I guess. Thanks for your help Goldenheart!"

"Your welcome! Don't forget I'm always here to help."

Featherpaw ran out of the cavern, embraced by the golden rays of the setting sun. Owlpaw greeted her from the mouth of the apprentice tunnel. She grabbed a bluebird off the fresh-kill pile and headed towards him.

"Hey! Featherpaw, what were you talking about in there with Goldenheart?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, come on, I know something has been bugging you all day. You can tell me."  
"I received a prophecy from StarClan." Featherpaw sat on her feathery nest, turning away from her brother.  
"Whoa, that's amazing! What did it say?"

Featherpaw took a deep breath and sighed. Turning back to her brother she recited the prophecy.

"Where light meets the water, a promise has been made, but at the end of it's travel has been broken. Six have fallen into the darkness, with four to pull them out. Shadows have broken, Wind has been shattered, Thunder disappeared, and River emptied. The fire in their hearts has changed. Cats have built and clans destroyed, but a glimmer of hope has shinned. For before us the weak have grown and the strong vanquished, and only the smallest among us can save us all."

"That's so cool," whispered Owlpaw. "So you were discussing that with Goldenheart?"

"Yeah, and it's really confusing. I don't know anything about the six or the four, or who the smallest is."

"What are Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder?"

"They are the original clans far to the east: ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

"I've never heard of them."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high-branch for a clan meeting!" yowled Boulderstar from outside. Featherpaw got up and dashed out the tunnel and into the clearing, Owlpaw following behind her. The rest of the clan gathered, taking up a surprisingly large amount of space. The new cats that Featherpaw and Owlpaw had found sat directly in front of the high-branch, looking up at Boulderstar.

"Today, Featherpaw and Owlpaw have found four more cats that wish to join LeafClan," Boulderstar began. Featherpaw blushed as he name was announced. "Fox, step onto the high-branch please." The red-orange tom jumped up beside Boulderstar.

"Fox, you have journeyed far to become a warrior here tonight. I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on those cat. He has faced many trials, and has excepted the life of a warrior. He has come far, and understands the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to yo as a warrior in his turn. Fox, do yo promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fox, from this moment on you shall be known as Foxcloud. StarClan honors your choice in joining LeafClan, and welcomes yo as a full member of LeafClan."

"Foxcloud! Foxcloud! Foxcloud!" the clan cheered as Foxcloud returned to his seat below the high-branch.

"Hawk, step onto the high-branch." called Boulderstar. Hawk hesitated for a moment, jumping up beside the leader. "Hawk, you have come far and made sacrifices to come here as well, and I'm glad you decided to stay. I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He understands the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Hawk, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawk, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hawkpelt. StarClan honors your choice and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

The clan cheered at their newest member as he returned to his seat.

"Jack, step forward please." The apprentice-age cat stepped forward and onto the high branch.

"Jack, we honor your choice in choosing the life of a warrior. You are past the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Quickpaw. Your mentor will be Firestorm. We are all new to this clan, and I hope Firestorm will pass on everything she knows onto you.

"Firestorm, step forward please." the red-orange she-cat stepped onto the high-branch. "Firestorm, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have worked hard since joining LeafClan, and have shown yourself to be extremely skilled, as well as kind. You will be the mentor of Quickpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Quickpaw."

Firestorm nodded to Boulderstorm, almost bursting with happiness. She touched noses with her new apprentice as the clan cheered their names. She climbed off the high-branch, Quickpaw following behind her. They sat down as Boulderstar called up Rachel.

"Rachel, we honor your choice in following the life of a warrior. You are past the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. Rachel, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Eaglestripe. Eaglestripe is incredible in both hunting and fighting, and I hope he will pass on all he knows to you.

"Eaglestripe, step forward please." Eaglestripe climbed up beside Runningpaw. "Eaglestripe, you are ready for an apprentice. You were the first warrior of LeafClan, and have shown yourself to be patient and hard-working. You will be the mentor of Runningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know on to Runningpaw."

Smiling, Eaglesripe touched noses with his new apprentice. She grinned at him, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Foxcloud! Hawkpelt! Quickpaw! Firestorm! Runningpaw! Eaglestripe!" cheered the clan. Boulderstar dismissed the cats.

Featherpaw grabbed a rabbit for her new den mates. Owlpaw came over to her, followed by Quickpaw and Runningpaw. "Hello!" squeaked Quickpaw. "What are your names?"

"I'm Featherpaw, and this is Owlpaw. Until we become warriors, we will be sharing the apprentice's den with you guys."

"Cool!" chirped Runningpaw. "What are you holding there?"

"Oh, this is for you two, I already ate." she set the rabbit down between the two.

"Thanks!" mewed both of them at the same time, munching on the rabbit. They were barely out of their kit age, and quite adorible. Featherpaw lumbered over to her nest, sinking in the feathery moss. Suddenly, Lilacpool shouted from outside.

"I'm having kits!"


	9. Chapter 9

This is a big chapter! Many questions will be asked, and few answered. Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors! If I have any errors, or if you have any suggestions, please review!No flamers please, but I'm not perfect.

Chapter 9

"What?" gasped Eaglestripe to his mate.

"Yes! I'm so excited! Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Uh, I guess so..."

"Great news," purred Boulderstar. "They will be first kits to be born into LeafClan."

"Lilacpool, you still have two moons until the kits arrive," stated Goldenheart. "Don't get to excited."

Grayleaf groaned as the conversation continued. Lilacpool was too much. Grayleaf climbed into her fur-lined nest and waited as a wave of sleep washed over her.

* * *

Graymist tumbled out of her sleep into a star-filled forest, pine trees glimmering in the blue rays of starlight. A light breeze played a quiet tune along the flowering trees and flowing rivers. From beneath a great pine came a silver she-cat.

"Hello," purred the she-cat. "I'm Lightmoon. Welcome to StarClan."

So that's where she was! The ancestors of the ancient LeafClan stood among the stars here. "I'm honored to be here," she mewed.

"I is nothing, really. You are welcomed here. When joining a clan as new as your, many have doubts whether StarClan is real or not."

"It is incredible here, but I know you have another reason for bringing me here."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" Fire flashed in Lightmoon's eyes.

"I heard Featherpaw talking to Goldenheart about ten cats, and a prophecy."

Lightmoon's eyes narrowed to slivers. She hissed out the prophecy. "Where light meets the water, a promise has been made, but at the end of it's travel has been broken. Six have fallen into the darkness, with four to pull them out. Shadows have broken, Wind has been shattered, Thunder disappeared, and River emptied. The fire in their hearts has changed. Cats have built and clans destroyed, but a glimmer of hope has shinned. For before us the weak have grown and the strong vanquished, and only the smallest among us can save us all."

Confused, Grayleaf stepped back, clouds gathering around her. Why is Lightmoon so upset that I heard about the prophecy? Grayleaf wondered to herself. The blue-gray haze swirled around her, Lightmoon's shadow silhouetted on the other side. Why me? Why me?

* * *

The clan was already awake and busy as Goldenheart stepped out of her den. She watched as Graymist put together three patrols. Eaglestripe led a hunting patrol with Firestorm, Rawfire, and Foxcloud. Hawkpelt left with Leafshadow, Flamestripe, and Grayleaf to check the forest boarders, while Graymist got ready to leave with Featherpaw, Lilacpool, Tigertail, and Owlpaw to check the river border.

The camp was quiet, Windkit tossing a mossball around with Rainkit in the cold leaf-bare sunlight. Quickpaw and Runningpaw were still sleeping off the excitement of joining a clan. Snowfeather was in her den, making new nests out of fresh bedding she found in the elder's cave. Boulderstar sat outside his den, smiling at his new family.

Goldenheart approached her best friend and clan leader. "Hello Boulderstar."

"Hi, Goldenheart. I wanted to talk to you for a second. Here, come into my den."

She stepped into the dimly lit cavern. The rocky ground was carpeted with thick moss, and the walls were covered with the roots of the tree on the edge of the hole above them.

"I like what you have done with the place," purred Goldenheart. "It reminds me of green-leaf."

"I found it this way. It was strange, the moss wasn't here when we found the camp, but appeared after I became leader."

"You know, we are still apprentice age, but it seems like we are much more. Isn't it just a little weird leading a group of cats that are almost all older than you?"

"I have just grown up faster to take on the responsibility."

"Imagine what our lives would be if StarClan didn't find us. If my family hadn't been taken, if you were still on your own, would LeafClan ever come back? Would StarClan find another cat to make it, or did we both end alone to fulfill our destinies?"

"I-I don't know. I had a family once, we lived constantly in fear up in the mountains. There was no Scar then, but a mountain lion by the name of Steven. He killed my father."

"I'm sorry. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Umm..."

Suddenly, a crash came from outside in the clearing, followed by the coarse cry of a hawk. Goldenheart whipped around and sprinted from the leader's cave down to the open clearing. Windkit and Rainkit cried from the corner near Goldenheart's den.

"What's the matter? she asked the startled kits.

Windkit pointed his tail into the dim tunnel. "I w-went in th-there."

Goldenheart slipped past the kit and into the tunnel. Dull shrieks echoed along the stone walls. As she neared the mooncrystal and the tunnel opened, Goldenheart saw the creature.

It was a hawk, his bright red and brown feathers stained with dark splotches of blood. Three jagged scratched clawed down his neck and right wing. His golden eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Hello?" Goldenheart called to the hawk.

"Go away," he mumbled, hopping to the shelves of neatly stacked herbs. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Well, you will have to leave sometime, this is my den. I can help you with your wing, though."

The hawk grunted with pain as he hobbled over to Goldenheart's nest. "I don't know..."

"One second, I'll be right back." Goldenheart slipped out the tunnel and into the warm sunlight. Eaglestripe's patrol had returned, with pleanty of fresh-kill for the entire clan. Goldenheart raced to Boulderstar's den.

"Boulderstar, there is a hawk in my den!"

"What?"

"That crash we heard earlier, that was a hawk. His wing and neck are injured, but what do we do with him? I can't just throw him out into the snow."

"Go and help him, I'll think of where he can stay. Are any of the patrols back yet?"

"Yes, Eaglestripe's patrol just came back."

"Okay, go tend to the hawk, I'll figure this out."

Goldenheart raced out of Boulderstar's den, and into the clearing.

"What's the matter, Goldenheart?" asked Firestorm.

"Hawk," was all Goldenheart mewed before grabbing a pawful of snow and rushing back into her den.

Inside, the chilly air cracked as the hawk moan pitifully. Goldenheart entered the den, rushing over to the bird.

"What is your name?" she asked him. "If you want me to help you, I may as well know."

"I am Cry of the Silver Moon, former Guardian of the Northern Tribes. My tribe was attacked by bears, and I was forced to leave."

"I'm sorry. Let me help you with those scratches. Our leader, Boulderstar has offered you a place to stay in LeafClan until you are ready to fly again. I'm going to wash your wounds, this might sting a bit." Goldenheart pressed the wad of snow against Silver Moon's neck, rubbing it along his side and wing. Silver Moon screamed as the cold snow washed the blood from his feathers and sent the pains of the scratches running down his sides.

Silver Moon took a deep breath as Goldenheart continued to massage the frozen water down his side. He got used to the pain, cooing softly as the snow melted. Goldenheart stopped massaging Silver Moon's feathers, and excamined the herbs on her shelves.

When receiving her medicine cat name, Meadowdrift had shown her all the necessary herbs and where to find them, but Goldenheart didn't know how to use most of them. She picked up the near-by bundle of goldenrod, and stuck it into her mouth. The dried flowers were bitter and made her sneeze a little. She applied the pulp to Silver Moon's wing and neck.

"This should help. It might take half a moon or so for you to fully recover. Until then you can stay with us."

As she said this, Boulderstar made his way through the narrow tunnel. He was surprised as he saw the now-clean hawk, with Goldenheart wrapping cobwebs around his neck and wing.

"Goldenheart, I discussed this with Graymist once they got back, and we have decided that the hawk can stay in the elder's den. The apprentices are gathering some bedding for him."

"That's great! His name is Cry of the Silver Moon, but just call him Silver or Silver Moon for short. His scratches aren't too deep, he'll just need a half-moon to heal."

"Nice to meet you, Boulderstar," Silver Moon cooed. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"It's nothing. Your not a cat, so you can't become a warrior, but you are free to stay as long as you choose. What do you eat?"

"Mostly small birds and mice."

"Okay, I'll have the apprentices be in charge of feeding you. We will announce that you will be staying here later tonight for the rest of the clan."

Boulderstar disappeared down the long tunnel, his long brown tail following behind him. He stopped halfway through the tunnel, noticing a thicker shadow in the dark. He pricked his ears up, hearing the distant roar of running water.

Curious, Boulderstar stepped into the shadow. He lost his grip on the slippery stone, and tumbled into the darkness.

* * *

Owlpaw was out in the fields with Featherpaw and Graymist. The sun was high in the sky, melting the powdery snow. For the first time in a moon it was beginning to feel like Newleaf.

No one knew where Boulderstar had disappeared to. Graymist suggested that he was only out hunting, and took both apprentices out to train. They had practiced a few battle techniques, climbing trees, and now they were hunting.

Owlpaw trailed off, away from Graymist and Featherpaw. The forest was a blur of colors, without much prey. He had already caught a swallow and a mouse. As he walked west, the mountains loomed overhead and the forest thinned. Dragging his prey behind him, Owlpaw scrambled up a few wet rocks and onto the High Cliffs.

He panted, resting his legs as he laid to sunbathe in the warm breeze. The joyous sounds of birdsong flew up from the forest below as the dry bushes behind him rustled. He lazily turned his head as a large gray tom crept from his hiding place.

The tom pounced, knocking Owlpaw against the hard ground.

"What's your problem?" spat Owlpaw. "This is LeafClan territory. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Ocean that Sparkles in the Dusk. I'm sorry if I intruded, but my tribe has been living here for many season, but we are in need of help."

"We are warriors, I can talk to my leader, Boulderstar, and see if we can help."

"Meet me here at moonhigh tomorrow with your leader if he accepts. Thank you for your offer."

"Okay..."

Owlpaw grabbed his prey and jumped down the rocks. The bird dragged along the thawing ground, and the mouse danged from his mouth. Owlpaw traveled through the forest, meeting up with Featherpaw at the branch.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a frown. "Boulderstar is missing, and we were all worried about you."

"What? Where is Boulderstar? I ran into this cat in a tribe, and he needs help defending his tribe."

"That's great, just another problem for us to figure out. Meanwhile, I have a prophecy to worry about! I've had enough of this! We join a clan for half a moon, and we are already buried a fox-length underground."

"I'm sorry, Featherpaw. Let's help find Boulderstar. Here, eat this swallow."

"Thanks, but we better make sure Snowfeather and Lilacpool have eaten first."

The siblings climbed down the branch and into the camp. Featherpaw jumped onto the nursery ledge and peered inside. Snowfeather sat inside, her kits playing along the other side of the cave. "Hey Snowfeather, would you like a swallow?"

"No thanks, Featherpaw. I already ate. Thank you, though."

"Okay," Featherpaw mewed, jumping out of the cave and into the clearing. She bit into the soft bird, pulling out the feathers to save for her nest. After she finished, Featherpaw licked her muzzle clean and stood up. She spotted Owlpaw sunbathing outside the apprentice's den. She padded over to him.

"Owlpaw, we should look for Boulderstar now. Where do you think he went?"

Owlpaw yawned. "We should ask Goldenheart, she would know."

The two apprentices walked over to the medicine cat's den. Owlpaw peered into the darkness, then walked in. Darkness engulfed them as they crawled through the tunnel. After only a few fox-lengths, there was a fork in the path that Featherpaw and Owlpaw hadn't noticed before.

"Where do we go now?" asked Featherpaw. She smelled sour water to the right, and the faint trail of cat to the left.

"We should probably go left, that's where Goldenheart is."

"But no one has seen Boulderstar for a while, he isn't with Goldenheart. We should go left."

"Good point. Okay, let's go."

The siblings both pawed their way through the damp tunnel, their fur sticking in spikes. The thin tunnel let out into a wide cavern with arching walls. Glow worms hung in clumps along the ceiling, and bright fungus lined the pathways.

"Hello?" Owlpaw called into the dark cavern. A flash of white sparkled silently in the distance. "Featherpaw, did you see that?"

"Yes, what was it?"

"Let's follow it, Boulderstar might be over there."

They climbed between piles of stone. Blue light paved a cold path in front of the siblings. Water dripped from the stone roof over their heads. The cold track descended into the moist underground. More white sparks flashed as they neared the end of the cavern.

"Should we go down?" asked Featherpaw to her brother.

"I don't know. This is a big cavern, but if Boulderstar came down here he would have moved further. Don't forget, as mature as he seems, he is still younger than most of the warriors."

A flash of red light slashed through the thick darkness, momentarily blinding the two. Creatures black like the night streamed forward, capturing Owlpaw and Featherpaw. A breath of warm wind passed as they dragged the apprentices into the far tunnels, deep underground.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Warriors! Please review! I want to know your opinions or how I did and how I can improve. Also, if you have any tribe cat names you just happen to think of that haven't been used, please give me some!

Chapter 10

The clan was in a state of panic. Graymist had tried to calm the worried clan, but she wasn't the calm leader they looked up to her as. Why did Boulderstar choose me as deputy? she thought to herself. I don't deserve it.

Now that Owlpaw and Featherpaw had disappeared, she was beginning to worry herself. Boulderstar could survive on his own,but how long was it until Owlpaw and Featherpaw were too tired to fight? How long until they ran out of prey?

As sunset approached, she organized two border patrols. Foxcloud left with Tigertail and Rawfire, while Eaglestripe went with Flamestripe and Leafshadow. Tried, she laid down on the high-branch to think.

The apprentices might be out in the fields, she reassured herself. The patrols can just pick them up and return home. But after thinking for a moment, Graymist knew they weren't out in the fields. She had seen them return to the camp after hunting, and not seen them leave. They weren't in any of the dens; Graymist had done a thorough search and not found even a trace of them.

Leafshadow stepped into the camp, a snowy rabbit hanging from her mouth. She set in down at the mouth of the medicine cat's cave on the fresh-kill pile. She padded over near Graymist.

"Where is Boulderstar?" she asked.

"Ummm... we don't know where he has gone. Owlpaw and Featherpaw went to look for him, but haven't been seen since sunhigh. Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Featherpaw awoke in the dripping darkness of the underground caverns. Stones grew from the cold ground and hung from the ceiling, dripping cold, salty water onto her already-freezing pelt.

"Owlpaw?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Finally, your awake," Owlpaws quiet voice whispered. "How do we get out?"

"First, how did we get here? All I remember is that red light, then everything went dark."

"I don't know what happened. I woke a few minutes before you, and bats were everywhere. Could they have brought us here?"

"Maybe Boulderstar is here!" realised Featherpaw. "Do you think here could have been brought here like us?"

"Let's look for him. Be quiet, we don't want to wake the bats."

The apprentices stalked forward as quiet as possible, their wet pelt brushing slightly. Owlpaw padded across the shallow puddles, the ripples shining in the dim light. Featherpaw stumbled across a furry rock, falling on her face in the darkness.

"You okay?" whispered Owlpaw.

"I'll be fine, but that was a little fluffy."

"Weird," Owlpaw mumbled, staring at the fuzzy shape. He could make out the vague outline of a cat in the darkness. "Who is this?"

"Do you think it could be Boulderstar?"

"I can't tell, wake him up and let's get out of here."

Owlpaw nudged the cat awake. The cat awoke, eyes glowing brown. "Wha-where am I?" mewed the cat, in an unfamiliar, thick voice. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Owlpaw, this isn't Boulderstar."

* * *

Boulderstar wandered through the darkness, not knowing when he would need to return to camp. As her continued. the tunnel sloped down. The further down he went, the warmer it got, and the more tired he became. Certain he should go home soon, Boulderstar turned around.

A glowing pair of eyes met him.

"Hello," purred the creature, in a light, she-cat voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan. I should really be going home now."

"Where is LeafClan? I've never heard of it, and I've traveled through all these tunnels."

"We don't live in tunnels, we live at the surface. But I really need to go now. What's your name?"

"I'm Starlight of the Open Sky, member of the Tribe of Darkest Night. I've never actually seen the stars or sunlight. Could you take me with you?"

"Wouldn't your Tribe miss you?"

"No, I'm suppose to be out hunting for the entire day. They won't mind at all."

"Okay, Starlight, follow me."

Boulderstar led Starlight through the tunnels upward. The stone was slippery, and difficult the climb. But that didn't matter to Starlight. She bounded up the drenched rocks without looking back. She flew up the piles of stone like a bird, and had to wait for Boulderstar every few fox-lengths.

They continued, the air cooling. Starlight's paces slowed as they reached the surface.

"Where do we go now?" she asked, shivering as a night breeze came down from the opening above.

"Follow the breeze, it will lead us to the opening in the medicine cat's den. From how cold it is, I think it is nighttime."

They followed the wind, getting colder and wetter as they neared the opening. Finally, he saw it, white flakes of snow piling at the bottom. The exit itself was two tail-lengths up from the floor.

"What are those?" asked Starlight, pointing at the snowflakes.

"That's snow. We live near the mountains, so snow is common. The camp is right through that hole." Boulderstar jumped, landing easily on the other side of the opening. Starlight landed gracefully beside him.

They were in the medicine cave where Boulderstar had fallen in. Moonlight silloetted them as snow blew in, cutting across their pelts. "Come on Starlight, this way."

He led the she-cat out into the moon light, the snow pounding down in sheets. "Whoa..." she gasped in awe. The snow coated her in an unfamiliar embrace. She had never felt this amount of cold before, and crumpled to the floor of the clearing.

"Oh no, Starlight." Boulderstar grabbed Starlight by the scruff of her neck and dragged her into the warrior's den. In the dim gray light, he tried to shake her awake, but she didn't budge. He sat down beside her and began to groom the black she-cat with long strokes of his tounge.

Starlight's breathing eased as he finished licking the snow off her pelt. Worried that his new friend might be too cold, Boulderstar raced to his den. He grabbed the closest mouthful of dry moss and tore down the branch and into the warrior's den. He spread out the moss and laid Starlight on top. He curled around the she-cat to warm her up.

drowsiness swept over Boulderstar as he fell into a warm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Featherpaw sat beside Owlpaw and the mysterious cat outside the bat cave. In the dim light, she could make out the tom's features. He was black, with splotches of lighter gold. He had one torn ear and extremely sharp claws and teeth.

"Who are you?" asked Owlpaw. "And where are we?"

"I'm Sun that Breaks the Clouds, from the Tribe of the Darkest Nights. We have lived in these tunnels for countless seasons. My sister and I were hunting out here when the bats attacked. Who are you two, and why were you down here?"

"I'm Featherpaw, and this is my brother Owlpaw. We are from LeafClan. We came looking for our leader, Boulderstar, but got attacked. Can you help us out of these tunnels?"

"Of course, but I'll have to tell my leader first. Follow me."

Sun jumped onto his feet. Featherpaw warily stood and followed him, Owlpaw following behind her. Sun lead them downward through countless tunnels and turns. The stuffy air grew hotter as they descended.

Featherpaw's legs grew tired very quickly, and they had to rest often. Sun was quiet, and rarely said more than a grunted command. As Featherpaw felt that she couldn't hike any more, Sun made a sharp turn into a thin tunnel. They squeezed through, Sun in the lead.

Featherpaw was astonished to see the camp. It was so similar to LeafClan's camp, with tunnels at the bottom and several caves with high ledges further up. The camp was fairly busy; dozens of cats milling around the dens. Most of the tribe cats were black or brown with colored streakings along their sides.

Sun led them up to the highest den. Outside the den a muscular Tom with a pure-black pelt and greens eyes sat. He turned to sun as the three approached him.

"Greetings. Who are you two?" asked the tom.

Sun introduced the apprentices to the leader. "They fell into our territory and need help returning home. I was wondering if you could put together a patrol to help them get home."

"Of course I can set up a patrol. who do you want to take?"

"I think Shadow, Dusk, and Flicker should come."

"Sure, go get them together and you may leave."

"Thank you," Sun bowed his head, then rushed off the find his patrol. Featherpaw and Owlpaw ran behind him. Sun turned at the bottom right tunnel.

"You two stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Sun disappeared into the tunnel.

"This is so cool!" blurted out Owlpaw. "Who would have guessed that a whole tribe of cats live right under our clan?"

"I know! And their camp looks just like ours!"

They continued to chat as the tribe swirled all around them. All the black pelts blended together, making the clearing a sea of dark fur. One pure-white pelt stood out against the rest, and was walking towards them.

The albino she-cat stopped in front of the apprentices, her belly heavy with kits. "Hello, I'm Heather of the Rushing Moor."

"I'm Featherpaw, and this is my brother, Owlpaw."

"Are you two really from the surface?"

"Yes, we have lived on the surface all our lives." Featherpaw was slightly confused.

"Amazing! I've never seen the surface before! What is it like?"

"Well, there are forests and mountains, and fields of thick grasses. Unlike here, there is the sun that lights everything in the day time, and at night the moon lights the earth. There are birds and all sorts of animals that we eat. In this time of year, we get snow."

"Snow?"  
"It is pure white, like your pelt. Snow falls from the sky in little flakes that melt into water."

Heather looked at Featherpaw with wide eyes. "That's incredible! What else is there?"

"Have you ever seen a tree before?"

"No, what's a tree?"

This time, Owlpaw spoke up. "Trees are plants that tower hundreds of tail-lengths tall. They have big brown trunks covered in rough bark that you can use to climb. Trees have bright green leaves that are soft to the touch. In leaf-fall the leaves turn orange and red and fall to the ground."

"That's amazing!"

"So you have never been up there?"

"Never, but I wish I could."

"Why haven't you gone to the surface?"

"We have evolved in the darkness. They say that if one ray of sunlight touches out pelt, we will burn to death or go blind."

"That's a lie! Look at you! Unlike the rest, you are white. You are not meant to be kept in the darkness. You are meant to shine."

"Well, if you think so. But there is only one exit to the surface, and my kits are due soon. I would never be able to leave."

As Heather said that, Sun appeared. He was followed by two she-cats and a tom. One of the she-cats was black with heavy white spots, while the other was pure black. The tom, who was brown with golden stripes trailed behind them.

"Hi Featherpaw and Owlpaw. I would like you to meet some of my fellow tribe cats. This," he said, gesturing to the spotted she-cat, "is Flicker of Light in the Darkness. That," he pointed to the black she-cat, "is Shadow of the Evening Rain, and the tom is Dusk of the Falling Light."

How do they come up with these names if they have never seen the surface before? wondered Featherpaw. And why do so many of their names involve light when there is so little down here?

"Let's go!" mewed Owlpaw, following the tribe cats. They patrol led them out of the camp and back into the pitch-black darkness. They went up, following the trail that they had come down on.

Shadow tried to strike up a conversation with Featherpaw. She had never met someone from the surface before. Sometimes she would stumble upon the opening to the surface and peek her head out, but all she saw were rocks covered in blinding lights.

"So, Featherpaw, what is it like on the surface?"

"I don't really know how to describe it. Everything there is just so colorful, so brilliant. How do you live in this darkness and never escape?"

"We have just been born here. It's not so bad underground when you get use to it. But I want to explore, to leave this all behind and go into the daytime. Tell me, what does the sky look like? What is rain?"

"The sky, I've been living with it all my life. It is vast, touching all ends of the earth and rounding into a gentle curve as it goes up. Most days the sky is crisp and blue. When there is snow or rain on the way, the sky can turn gray and white. In the sky there are clouds, big clumps of fluff drifting across the sky. During the day, the sun sails through the sky. At dusk, the sun dips below the horizon and the sky is painted in deep shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink. As night arrives, the sky is filled with stars, which are our warrior ancestors from long ago."

"That's incredible! Tell me about the rain! Please?"

"We don't get a lot of rain in the part of the surface that we live in. Some days however, when the air turns damp and dark clouds gather, it rains. Rain is just water, but it pours from the sky as thousands of tiny drops. The drops catch on everything, soaking everything. When it rains, most cats get upset or depressed, but in my opinion, there is nothing more fun than dancing in the rain."

"I wish I could go there so badly, everything sounds amazing."

"I have a question Shadow."

"What is it?"

"Why do so many of your tribe's names involve light? Have any of you ever been to the surface at all, just to know what is out there?"

"Well, when a cat finishes their training, they get to spend one night on the surface, just once. I finished my training only a few nights before you came, so Sun chose me to come and take you to the surface. I can't wait to finally see it."

"But what about that she-cat, Heather? She looked fairly old, how come she hasn't seen the surface?"

"There are many types of cats in the Tribe of the Darkest Nights. There are Prey-hunters and Tunnelers that learn to navigate and build the tunnels. Heather is a Guard, so she doesn't need to leave to the surface as part of her training."

"How are these ranks chosen?"

"Our leader, Starseer, is given the ranks from our ancestors from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Each kit is assigned their rank for life, unless they choose to take The Trial and change their destinies, but that hasn't happened since I've been alive."

The group slowed to take a rest at the base of a large stone. Featherpaw massaged her sore pads as Shadow and Owlpaw sat beside her. Rocks glowed in light blues and greens, making it easier for Featherpaw to see everything. Puddles of both clear and foggy water dotted the path ahead of them.

"How much farther?" asked Owlpaw.

"I think we are about halfway there," replied Sun. "Are you two holding up back there?"

"We'll be alright, but I'm getting a bit hungry. What prey do you have down here?"

"We eat bats, mice, and the occasional rabbit or squirrel that falls down here."

"Interesting."

"Come on everybody, let's go!" shouted Dusk.

The cats all stood and stretched before continuing down through the passage. The air chilled as they traveled further upward. A gust of snow-filled air blew down on them.

"What's that white stuff?" wondered Shadow to Featherpaw.

"That is snow. It falls from the sky like rain, but is much colder and fluffier. When the ground is cold, snow builds up to form frozen, pillowly walls."

"Wow," Shadow gasped. "So is it snowing now?"

"I think so. Or the snow from a few days ago is blowing in."

The group continued, the tunnels slippery with melting snow. "Shadow, how did the Tribe of Darkest Nights come to live underground?" Featherpaw asked.

"Long ago, there were six tribes who lived along the mountains of this area. The Tribe of Darkest Nights used to be call the Tribe of Dappled Shadows, but it was exiled into darkness after Flight's incident."

"What happened?"

"Flight of the Swift Eagle was one of the greatest Prey-Hunters of the tribe, and was held in high respect by all the tribes. But he was never happy. His sister, Dove of the Vast Skies, was chosen to be the new Starseer. Flight was proud of his sister, but pride and jelousy over took him. After several raids on the other tribes, Starseer was getting worried. Starseer tried to help Flight and make him feel better, but he didn't change.

"After another moon of his misbehaving, Starseer banished Flight into the array of underground tunnels for two moons. Those two moons were peaceful among the tribes, without any fighting. But when Flight can back, his anger had grown, and he killed both Starteller and Dove. He claimed to be the rightful leader of the tribe, and led them into darkness.

"The other tribes, the Tribe of Greatest Winds, the Tribe of Fallen Leaves, the Tribe of Flowing Rivers, the Tribe of Snowy Mountains, and the Tribe of Roaring Thunder all agreed to exile the Tribe of Dappled Shadows to the underground if they didn't improve their behavior. Flight, now as the evil ruler of the Tribe of Dappled Shadows didn't stop, and in a bloody battle, was forced into the underground.

"Now, generations later, we still pay for Flight's mistakes. The other tribes don't know we still live, and I doubt they will accept us back into the sunlight."

"Wow," exclaimed Featherpaw, trying to take in the story. "So you have never shown your faces in all these years? I really think that the tribes will except you now; you have such incredible skills, and Flight is gone."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Owlpaw bumped into their conversation. "Tribes? I met a cat from a tribe over at the high-cliffs!"

"Really?" exclaimed Shadow. "What was that cat like?"

"His name was Ocean that Sparkles in the Dusk. He told me to find Bouldrstar, our leader, because his tribe was in danger."

"Anything else?"

"No, he just told me to bring Boulderstar to meet him there two moonhighs from then, which is most likely tonight."

"When did this happen?" asked Featherpaw.

"When you and Graymist were hunting, I wandered to the high-cliffs." replied Owlpaw.

"Do you think I could come to visit the tribe with you?" wondered Shadow.

"Only if we get there quicker."

They fell into silence as Sun led them through a twisting maze of tunnels. The air grew colder and the cats could see their breath form into the air. After one last turn, Owlpaw and Featherpaw finally saw streaks of moonlight once again on the frozen floor.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Shadow.

"Come with us, Shadow!" shouted Featherpaw jumping through the hole.

"We will wait here Shadow," smiled Sun. "Come back at dawn."

"No, Sun, everyone come. When else when you have the chance to see snow, breath the fresh air, or see if we can come out of the shadows and back into the light? Come on, Sun, Flicker, and Dusk. Let's come out and see the world for one night."

"O-okay," Flicker was the first to respond to Shadow's small speech. "Why not?"

Flicker followed Featherpaw, Owlpaw, and Shadow into the snow-filled moonlight. Hesitant, Sun and Dusk jumped out after them. Owlpaw motioned for the patrool to stay put as he leaped into the leader's den.

While he disappeared, the tribe cats explored the camp clearing. Shadow and Dusk examined the fresh snow that had gathered around the sides of the clearing. Flicker experimentally jumped onto the branch, climbing up in awe. The moon was full overhead as Sun whispered to Featherpaw.

"I've heard that when the moon was full, cats from all the tribes would gather in a clearing. No fighting was allowed, and at that time everyone was happy, everyone had friends."

"That sounds cool."

"I've been dreaming of the surface ever since my visit here. It's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to live here."

"I had never heard of LeafClan before I met you and your brother. How long has it been here?"

"My brother and I are the first apprentices of LeafClan. Boulderstar, our leader, and Goldenheart, our medicine cat, received guidance from StarClan and built LeafClan from there."

"Wow."

The two cats sat together in the moonlight. Stars gleamed in the sky like millions of tiny diamonds. The air stood still with the blue-paved night.

"I wish my sister was here to see this. It is so amazing." mewed Sun.

"Guys, Boulderstar isn't in his den!" shouted Owlpaw from outside Boulderstar's den.

"I'll check the warrior's den!" Featherpaw yelled back up. She dove into the tunnel. The cavern inside was warm from the heat of all the warriors. Closest to the entrance slept Boulderstar, curled around an unfamiliar she-cat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was brainstorming ideas for future warrior names. Also, I have made changes to the allegiances, so make sure to check those out. They are minor, but they will help a little bit.**

**I don't own Warriors!**

Chapter 11

Shadows danced happily across the frozen ground as Boulderstar awoke. He was confused, why was he in the warrior's den?

"Wake up Boulderstar!" mewed a voice behind him. Boulderstar yawned, and unfurled his body from around Starlight's. He turned, looking into Featherpaw's small face. "Boulderstar, this is important!"

Featherpaw paced back and forth, Boulderstar finally getting up and trailing out the tunnel. The she-cat opened her eyes, and silently followed him out. Featherpaw raced out behind them.

"Boulderstar, who is that?"

"Featherpaw, I would like you to meet Starlight from the Tribe of Darkest Nights. They have a whole tribe underground!"

"I know, Boulderstar. When you disappeared Owlpaw and I went into the underground to find you. We saw their camp and everything. Sun, Shadow, Flicker, and Dusk followed us here."

"Boulderstar!" shouted Owlpaw, racing towards his leader. "I have something important to tell you!"

"What is it, Owlpaw?"

"The day you disappeared I met a cat from a tribe up in the mountains. His tribe needs help and wants to meet you. Shadow wants to meet him as well to see if her tribe can come out to the surface."

"Okay, but we better go quickly. Go get the tribe cats that wish to come, then we will leave."

Owlpaw dashed over to Shadow, leaving Boulderstar alone with Starlight. The tribe cats gathered around Owlpaw and began to talk quietly.

"Boulderstar, can I go on the patrol to the other tribe?" asked Starlight.

"Of course you may come."

The group of cats on the ledge jumped down and joined Boulderstar. With Owlpaw in the lead, they climbed out of the camp and into the moonlit fields. Owlpaw headed to the north-west, and into the forest.

The forest was surreal, a heavy silence sat in the air. The whole forest was painted in dark shades of blue and gray, lighting their path. icicles hung from tree branches, casting off dozens of tiny sparkles.

They traveled close to the mountains, great shadows casting over them in the light of the moon. The high-cliffs stood alongside the mountain, their jagged rock jutting out to form a platform. Owlpaw led them around the edge of the forest. One at a time the jumped up, onto the high-cliffs.

As the last of the patrol gathered on top of the cliff, a voice came from the bushes.

"Owlpaw, is that you?"

"Ocean! We are here!" shouted Owlpaw.

Ocean sat beside two other tribe cats, silhouetted in the night air. "Who did you bring with you, Owlpaw?"

"I would like you to meet my sister, Featherpaw, and leader, Boulderstar."

"Nice to meet you!" mewed Featherpaw.

"Who are the other cats though?"

"These are cats from the Tribe of Darkest Nights, Shadow of the Evening Rain, Flicker of Light in the Darkness, Dusk of the Falling Light, and Sun that Breaks the Clouds."

"Greetings," purred Shadow. The other tribe cats behind her nodded to Ocean.

"This is my leader, Sunteller, from the Tribe of Roaring Thunder, and Sky where Robin Soars." said Ocean, introducing his tribe-mates.

"What would you like to discuss with us?" asked Boulderstar.

Sunteller began, "Our tribe, the Tribe of Roaring Thunder is at war with the Southern Tribes, a group of owls. They have been stealing our kits and killing off our to-bes. We need help to fight them off, and a new home, as they have wrecked our current one."

"When do these owls attack?"

"They are night hunters, attacking at dusk."

"Hmm... I think LeafClan can send a patrol of five cats to help fight every night. They can fight for three sunrises, then return."

"That would be wonderful! "

"I will hold a meeting with the rest of LeafClan in the morning, and our first patrol will be sent out three sunrises from now."

"They can meet us here if you like," Sunteller offered. "Then we can show them the way to our camp."

"Okay, that's settled, I guess we will return home now."

"Wait!" yelled Shadow. "Sunteller, I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" asked Sunteller, rather confused.

"Have you heard of the Tribe of Dappled Shadows?"

"Yes, they are a myth from many seasons ago."

"No, what Flight did was real. The Tribe of Dappled Shadows changed their name to the Tribe of Darkest Nights. We have been living underground for forever, and I was hoping that we could come into the light."

"I don't know. If that was true, all Flight did, then I would be afraid for the safety of my Tribe. But I understand, you and your tribe-mates have been punished for things that their ancestors did many seasons ago, and it isn't fair. If you wish, you may come into the light, but until the battle has been won and the other three remaining tribes have agreed, you can't live up here permanently."

"Thank you so much!" Shadow bowed her head and stepped back, bursting with excitement. Her tribe-mates didn't share her same joy, but wore small smiles.

"We will send our warriors three sunrises from now," mewed Boulderstar. "Good bye."

The patrol stood and jumped off the high-cliffs. They strolled happily through the forest, Shadow bounding from snowdrift to snowdrift, cloaked in the pale blue light. Starlight walked beside Boulderstar, their pelts brushing slightly.

* * *

Goldenheart awoke from a troubled sleep. Her nest was thrown across her den, and mangled feathers covered the ground. Flakes of snow that were forever frozen into the stone sparkled like millions of stars.

Unable to go to sleep again, Goldenheart walked out of her den, and into the moonlight. The full moon cloaked the camp in brilliant light, almost like the daytime. Icicles hung from the mouths of all the dens.

Sudenly, eight black shadows slid down the branch. Once in the light, Goldenheart could make out Boulderstar's face among the others.

"Boulderstar, your back! Who are those cats?"

"They are from the Tribe of Darkest Nights. These are Sun, Shadow, Dusk, Flicker, and Starlight."

Owlpaw and Featherpaw stood behind the rest of the patrol, smiling.

"I wonder what the other Tribes are like," whispered Featherpaw.

"Do you think Boulderstar will let us go there to fight?" asked Owlpaw

"We will have to wait until we become warriors, Boulderstar doesn't want us to get hurt."

Shadow left her conversation with Goldenheart, an turned to the apprentices. "Thank you so much, Featherpaw and Owlpaw. You have helped out Tribe greatly."

"Come on, Shadow! We need to go home now!" called Sun, the rest of the patrol beside him.

"Farewell!" mewed Shadow, joining the patrol. They dark cats disappeared into the medicine cat's den, excited of their new life above the surface.

* * *

(Two sunrises later)

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high-branch for a clan meeting!" Boulderstar yowled. The cats of all sizes poured from the dens. Rainkit and Windkit, nearing their apprentice age, sat in the nursery.

Once the clan was gathered, Boulderstar began. "Two moonhighs ago, I met with Sunteller, the leader of the Tribe of Roaring Thunder. They are at war against the Southern Tribes, a group of Owls. To help them, we will send a patrol of five warriors."

A wave of silence washed over the clan, as excited whispers grew louder. Silver Moon shouted up from among them. "I know the Southern Tribes, and have fought many times against and with them before. Boulderstar, let me go, not to fight, but to help."

"I'm sorry, Silver Moon, but you are still injured, and not yet fit to fight. You may teach the patrol who does leave, but you can't fight."

Silver Moon cawed softly, stumbling back into the shadows. The clan stood in silence as Boulderstar named the cats.

"Eaglestipe, Hawkpelt, Firestorm, Tigertail, and Flamestripe, you will meet the Tribe of Roaring Thunder at the high-cliffs next moonhigh. You will stay with the tribe for five sunrises, then return home. Eaglestripe, Firestorm, while you are gone Quickpaw and Runningpaw will be mentored by Rawfire and Leafshadow (in that order)."

The group of cats mewed in agreement. The meeting disbanded, warriors rushing back to their dens to escape to cold of the night. Firestorm sat alone in the clearing, thick flakes of snow melting against her flame-colored pelt. _Why me? _she thought. _Sure, I can hunt and fight, but am I really that special?_

The snow gathered on top of her, freezing her pelt. Firestorm shook it out and walked to the warrior den alone.

The warm sun peeked over the horizon as Graymist groggily opened her eyes. She curled up tighter to fall asleep again, but it was no use. Sleep hated her.

She shook herself awake, remembering she had deputy duties to take care of this morning. Carefully, Graymist stepped over her clan mates and out of the den. Outside, a warm burst of sunlight spilled across the snowy ground.

A crunch of paws on snow followed her. Graymist turned around, surprised to see Leafshadow standing behind her.

"Hi, Leafshadow. What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I was going to talk to Boulderstar."

"Okay."

Claws sunk into the soft bark of the branch as Leafshadow climbed to Boulderstar's den. She slipped inside the warm, dark den. Boulderstar lay fast asleep in the corner, on top of the carpet of moss. Leafshadow nudged him awake.

"Huh?" Boulderstar moaned, stretching his legs as he rolled over and stood up.

"Well, I was wondering if Rainkit could be my apprentice when she is older." Leafshadow mewed.

"Sure, if you really want to. You are a wonderful hunter and fighter, so I am sure you can mentor Rainkit."

"Thank you so much!" Leafshadow jumped up. "Bye!"

Excited, Leafshadow bounded down the branch. In the clearing, the clan had begun to stir. Featherpaw and Owlpaw shared a lark outside the apprentices' den. The warriors streamed out of their den, yawning and stretching.

"Leafshadow!" Graymist called from below. "Can you lead a hunting patrol?"

"Sure! Who else is going?"

"Get together Foxcloud, Rawfire, Quickpaw, and Runningpaw. You may leave when you are ready."

"Okay!" Leafshadow dashed to the apprentices' den. "Quickpaw, Runningpaw, come out. We are going hunting."

The apprentices moaned, padding out of the den.

"But I want to sleep!" groaned Runningpaw.

"Come on, it will be fun," mewed Leafshadow. They followed her to find Foxcloud and Rawfire.

She saw the toms arguing with Goldenheart outside her den.

"Why are you letting that horrid hawk live in our camp?" hissed Foxcloud. "He could eat the kits!"

"Calm down, both of you." Goldenheart growled. "I know it is risky, but Silver Moon could help us. He has many battle techniques and hunting skills that we are yet to learn, and can hunt from overhead. Is that really that bad?"

"I don't trust him!" spat Rawfire. "What about Lilacpool's kits? They are due soon. What if Silver Moon turns on us?"

"Foxcloud, Rawfire," Leafshadow interupted, "we are going hunting with Quickpaw and Runningpaw. Come on!"

Foxcloud shot one last glance at Goldenheart as he followed Leafshadow and Rawfire up the branch and out of camp. At the top of the camp, warm rays of sunlight brushed Leafshadow's fur, tempting her to lay down and soak up the rays. But those days were over; she was now a warrior. She needed to focus.

"Let's split up," she suggested. "Rawfire, take Quickpaw to the forest. Foxcloud, you stay with me and Runningpaw."

Rawfire nodded, and left to the north forest with Quickpaw. Leafshadow turned to the south and pushed through the grasses, Foxcloud and Runningpaw behind her. The terrain was thick and muddy from the melted snow, making it hard to walk.

They stopped to hunt near the river. Leafshadow picked up the scent of rabbit, and began to move downwind. Runningpaw and Foxcloud began hunting their own prey, leaving Leafshadow alone with her thoughts. As much as she tried to focus, her mind kept replaying where she found Foxcloud and Rawfire arguing with Goldenheart.

_What is wrong with them?_ Leafshadow asked herself. Normally they were so kind and loyal. Foxcloud was one of the best hunters in the clan, and Rawfire's energetic attitude made him a great clanmate. Sure, letting a hawk into camp was risky, but it can't be that bad.

A rustle in the brush reminded Leafshadow hat she needed to hunt. She crept up behind the bush, taking in the scent of her prey. But it didn't smell like the rabbit she had been tracking. She pushed aside the branches, shocked at what she saw.

Inside the bush was a she-kit. It was white with light blue-gray stripes, its eyes still closed. The kits skin was pulled tight over its little bones, and was mewing to be fed. Leafshadow stepped forward, and gently picked up the kit by the scruff of its neck.

The kit mewed pathetically as Leafshadow removed it from the bush and began the journey home. A light breeze ruffled Leafshadow's fur, pushing clouds across the crisp blue sky. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rawfire returning with Quickpaw.

"What's that?" asked Quickpaw, him mouth full of a freshly killed squirrel.

"It's a kit," replied Leafshadow.

"Where is she from?"

"I found her in a long-abandoned nest. I thought we could help her."

They pushed forward, Foxcloud catching up with them outside the camp. He held a scrawny blackbird in his jaws. A plump squirrel sat as his feet. Noticing the kit, her ran to help Leafshadow.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a kit. Leafshadow found her," Rawfire explained.

Carefully, Leafshadow climbed down the branch, the kit wriggling in her mouth. Each pawstep was dangerous. Leafshadow moved slowly, suddenly slipping.

Her claws shot out, gripping the soft bark. "Leafshadow!" Rawfire called, grabbing her scruff to pull her back onto that branch. Leafshadow scrambled back onto the branch, the kit mewing softly. She continued until she reached the bottom, her clan mates gathering around her.

The kit began to cry, her eyes still sealed shut. Gently, Leafshadow set the kit down.

"Who is that?" asked Featherpaw.

"It's a kit. I found her, alone and starving in the moorland."

"What is her name?" Hawkpelt asked.

Leafshadow hadn't thought of this before. She looked at the little striped kit, who was no longer crying. Instead, the she-kit looked up at Leafshadow, eyes opening. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, bright as a clear sky. Smiling, Leafshdow turned to her clan mates.

"Her name is Aquakit."


	12. Chapter 12

**Special credit goes to DauntlessFlame, who helped me out with the tribe cat names. Also, if anyone comes up with any more tribe names, post them in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! **

**I do not own Warriors!**

**Also, I just read this awesome fanfic called Starkit's Prophecy Reposted. You have to read it! I fell over laughing like a four-year-old almost every chapter! It got weird at times, and was reposted due to the original author's lack of skill in everything. Someone reposted it with most of the spelling/grammar mistakes fixed, but the plot is so terrible. Read it all the way through, PM me, and get a (virtual) plushie of your favorite LeafClan character!**

Chapter 12

As the sun dipped its last crimson rays below the velvet horizon, Eaglestripe, Hawkpelt, Tigertail, Firestorm, and Flamestripe gathered the patrol together, preparing to leave. Eaglestripe swallowed back his fear, tasting the bitter travel herbs he had eaten in the back of dry throat.

Lilacpool padded up to her mate, touch his pelt gently with her tail. Her belly had slightly swollen with the kits, but she was still doing her warrior duties. Eaglestripe rubbed his head against Lilacpool's.

"I'll miss you," he mewed.

"It's okay, you will be the most brilliant fighter the tribe has ever seen. Don't worry, it is only five sunrises," Lilacpool replied.

Eaglestripe joined the others of the patrol. The clan mewed the last of their good-byes as they began to climb up the branch. His paws felt heavy against the familiar bark. A whispered good-bye escaped Eaglestipe's mouth. He knew he was one of the best fighters in the clan, and was the best choice to send to the tribe. But he would miss his new home.

The moon climbed through the dark sky, stars twinkling around it. The cool night painted streaks of bright blue across the mountains. The forest hung over their heads, the tree's empty branches filled with promising buds of Newleaf. The path to the high-cliffs was paved with stones of starlight.

Eaglestipe stood as the leader of the patrol, leading the others through the cold night. High-cliffs appeared in the distance, jutting from the near-by mountains. He moved slowly through the moor, arriving at the high-cliffs at moonhigh.

The patrol climbed up the stones that led to the high-cliffs. As the last one made it to the top, a voice greeted them.

"Hello," mewed a golden tom, stepping out from the shadows. "Are you the patrol from LeafClan?"

"Yes," replied Hawkpelt. "We have come to help the Tribe of Roaring Thunder."

The tom nodded to the LeafClan cats. "I am Blaze of Golden Fire, from the Tribe of Roaring Thunder."

"And I," said a silver tabby with green eyes, stepping forward, "am Gust of the Whispering Winds. We have come to guide you to our cave."

Eaglestripe nodded to the tribe cats. "I am Eaglestripe, and these are Tigertail, Hawkpelt, Firestorm, and Flamestripe."

"Wonderful. Follow us," mewed Blaze.

The patrol followed the tribe cats to the other side of the high-cliffs. Gust led them along a thin ledge, running around the mountain. Eaglestripe walked behind Gust at the front, and Blaze at the back. On the other side of the mountain, the moon shone brighter. A wave of white moonlight painted the ground, casting dancing shadows on the smooth rocks.

The narrow ledge widened, turning into a broad cave. Curious, the Firestorm stepped ahead. Her flame-colored pelt shimmered as she dashed to the mouth of the cave.

"Do you live here?" she asked Gust.

"Yes, the Tribe of Roaring Thunder has lived in this cave for countless seasons," Gust replied.

The tribe cats guided the patrol into the dark cave. Inside was a main cavern, with wide, arching walls. The floor was engraved with thousands of ancient paw prints. On the far side of the cavern sat a rounded boulder with a large, flat top.

"This is our cave," Blaze started. "We hold ceremonies and spend most of our day here when we aren't on patrols or training to-bes."

"The cave to the right is the Cave-guards and Prey-hunters sleep," Gust said. "The other tunnel, the one on the left, is where the to-bes rest. Next to the to-bes' tunnel is the nursery, where expecting mothers and queens with kits rest. Behind the gathering stone is where our leader, Sunteller, sleeps.

"Where do we sleep?" asked Tigertail with a yawn.

"We have prepared nests for you in the Prey-hunter/Cave-guard den."

The patrol followed Gust and Blaze to their den. Eaglestripe was surprised to find five moss nests lined with feathers waiting for them. Exhausted, Eaglestripe thanked Gust and Blaze. A heavy sleep quickly washed over him, sending Eaglestripe into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Firestorm woke to the chilly morning breeze. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself. She was in a dim cave, much like her warrior den, but with a strongly different scent. Unfamiliar cats slept around her and the group of Tigertail, Eaglestripe, Hawkpelt, and Flamestripe.

Suddenly, the memories of the past day flooded Firestorm's mind. They were at the Tribe of Roaring Thunder, on a patrol to help battle some owls. She noticed Gust sleeping near-by, and recognized Blaze on the far side of the cave. Trying not to wake anyone, Firestorm climbed over pelts.

She froze in her tracks as she felt another pelt brush her's. Firestormed turned around slowly, afraid that she had woken one of her clanmates. Instead, a brown tom with brilliant green eyes stood behind her. The tom motioned for her to go out of the den, and followed in her paw steps. Firestorm reached the end of the cavern, and slipped through the tunnel.

The tom slid out of the tunnel behind her, relieved that they could now talk. Pink rays of early sunlight broke through the gray clouds and fell across the stone floor. Cold air gently ruffled her fur.

"Hello," mewed the tom. "You are from LeafClan, right?"

"Yes," answered Firestorm. "I'm Firestorm."

"I'm Falcon that rides the Wind, but you can call me Falcon."

"Why are you awake so early?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"I just couldn't sleep."

"I understand, it must be hard to leave your home for five sunrises."

"I just hope my apprentice is doing okay. Quickpaw still has a lot of training to complete, and is difficult to work with."

"Apprentice?"

"They are our warriors in training."

"Oh, just like our to-bes."

"Yes, and while I am gone Rawfire, another warrior, is working with Quickpaw, but I'm afraid that it will be a very hard five sunrises."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Your leader wouldn't have that other warrior, umm-"

"Rawfire?"

"Yeah, him. Your leader wouldn't have given Rawfire Quickpaw unless he knew Rawfire could handle it."

"True. So why are you up this morning?"

"I'm a Prey-hunter, and I am suppose to get a group together to hunt. So far, no one is awake. Would you like to hunt with me?"

"Sure. It will be helpful to get use to the territory to help in the battle."

Falcon led Firestorm out of the cave and into the sparse mountain fields. New shoots of grass poked through the dead plants that littered the ground. The sun peered over the mountain-lined horizon, spilling gentle rays of yellow sunlight onto the ground.

Falcon continued, climbing down the mountain with Firestorm behind him. The dead fields thickened into a forest. Firestorm smelled the thick scent of prey. She followed Falcon, watching as Falcon's ears turned to pick up the sound of small feet scattering crinkled leaves.

The thick scent of mouse over came her. Firestorm padded off from Falcon, quickly spotting the gray mouse under the cover of an aspen tree, nibbling on a few dry seed. Firestorm stalked her prey, inching closer at an almost painfully slow rate. A stick snapped under her paws, and the mouse's ears pricked upward.

Firestorm froze in her tracks, waiting as the mouse continued to eat the seeds. The mouse ignored the noise, and Firestorm pounced forward. She gave the killing bite, feeling the mouse go limp in her jaws. Picking up her prey, Firestorm ran back to Falcon.

She found Falcon deeper into the forest, carrying a squirrel in his mouth.

"Nice catch," mewed Firestorm.

"You too," replied Falcon. "Let's each catch one more piece of prey. Then we can return to the cave."

"Okay."

Both of them set their prey on the ground. Firestorm covered it with dried leaves, and ran off into the forest. She quickly picked up the scent of another mouse, near where she had found the first. Firestorm followed the scent, finding the plump brown mouse in a patch of dead grass.

Firestorm crept forward, the mouse not noticing her. She jumped, claws outstretched, onto the prey. The wriggling mouse was silenced with a killing bite to the neck. Firestorm picked up the prey in her jaws, and returned to where Falcon sat.

She soon found the place where they had left their prey, and uncovered the mouse and squirrel. Falcon had not yet appeared from within the deep forest. Firestorm waited, surveying the landscape. From the bare dirt floor sprouted new grasses and flowers. Snow lay in the cover of the budding trees, unfrozen and frozen so many times that it was now unbreakable. A bird sang in the highest branches of a ponderosa pine tree, bring the hope of Newleaf into the cold leaf-bare.

Leaves crunched behind Firestorm as Falcon reappeared, carrying a large lark in his jaws. He nodded to Firestorm, and picked up one of the mice to carry to the cave. Firestorm grabbed the squirrel and other mouse as they began the journey back to the cave.

As the cave came into view, Firestorm felt the cracked her feet burn and burst open. She cried out in pain, red blood gushing from her paws. Falcon dropped his prey and ran to Firestorm's aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm just not used to the terrain," she mewed, giving her paw a gentle lick.

"We can get Sunteller to look at that when we get back to camp."

"Okay, I'll just-" Firestorm fell back to the ground, landing hard on her side.

"Here, let me carry your prey."

"Thanks," Firestorm gasped, heaving herself onto her feet. The two walked slowly back to camp; Falcon dragging the prey along side. Firestorm leaned against him, holding herself together the best that she could. They entered the cave to find several cats sharing tongues in the main cavern. Sunteller lay sleeping on top of the flattened rock.

Falcon led Firestorm to a small pile of fresh-kill, where he dropped the two mice, the squirrel, and the lark. From there, they approached the napping Sunteller. Firestorm collapsed, taking the agonizing weight off her tired paws.

"Sunteller, wake up!" pleaded Falcon.

Sunteller grunted, rolling over to face Falcon. "What is it?"

"Firestorm, one of the LeafClan cats, went out hunting with me at dawn. Her paws are bleeding all over. Can you help?"

Suneller looked down on the orange she-cat. Noticing the broken pads, he jumped down. "Follow me," he mewed.

Firestorm hauled herself onto her feet, and followed the tribe leader into the cave behind the gathering stone. The bitter scent of herbs washed over Firestorm, and spilled across the floor. Near the back of the cavern sat a pool of shining, pure-blue water. A moss nest lined with smooth stones and soft feathers was tucked away in the corner. Shelves filled with fragrant herbs lined the walls.

Sunteller motioned for Firestorm to sit, which she did happily. He looked over the herbs, carefully putting a select few into his mouth. Firestorm watched as he chewed the herbs into a poultice. Sunteller turned around, taking the poultice out of his mouth.

"Let me see your paws," he said calmly. Firestorm laid on her side, exposing her bloody, dirt-covered paws. Sunteller bent down and began to clean the cracked pads with his sandpaper tongue. Firestorm winced at the touch, as Sunteller's tongue scraped away the dirt. When her pads were cleaned, Sunteller massaged the herbs onto the sore pads, making them feel cool and refreshed again.

Firestorm thanked Sunteller, and padded off the find her clan mates.

* * *

Featherpaw lay sunbathing in the late afternoon sunlight. She and Owlpaw had spent the entire day training with Boulderstar and Graymist, leaving her exhasted. The fresh-kill pile was full of prey, and the clan seemed at ease. At last, Newleaf was coming.

As sunset approached, a border patrol left. The camp was almost silent. A song bird called somewhere in the distance. Windkit and Rainkit played quietly outside the nursery, as Snowfeather slept. The kits were getting older, and their apprentice ceremony was coming soon.

A warm breeze swept across the dry ground. Featherpaw wished she could hold onto the peaceful moment. Her life had changed so much, and it felt good to feel the sun's rays brush through her fur again. Owlpaw padded up and lay beside her, staring as the sun crawled under the cover of the snow-capped mountains. He set a mouse in front of his sister, watching as she ate it happily.

Stars began to appear in the plum-colored sky. The moon soared upwards, setting the sleepy moorland aglow. Tired, Featherpaw lumbered away to her den. Quickpaw and Runningpaw had long-since fallen asleep in their thick moss nests. Owlpaw curled onto his nest beside Featherpaw's, and closed his tired eyes.

Featherpaw laid down, and closed her blue eyes. A blanket of sleep fell across Featherpaw, and she soon drifted off into sleep.

...

**Sorry that this chapter took FOREVER! My dad tried to take my laptop a few times, so now I can't use it when he is around. Also, I joined ImagineClan! Exploring the forum takes time, and I need more motivation. **

Please review! I need motivation to update quicker!


	13. Chapter 13

I can definitely say that this was a hard chapter to write. I love owls and cats, but now that they are enemies, there had to be dead to both of them. Credit goes to DauntlessFlame for some of the tribe cat names. Also, there is a lot of blood in this chapter, so I changed my rating to T, just in case.

Chapter 13

The sharp battle cry of a great horned owl broke over the horizon, cracking the freezing air. The sun's rays hadn't brushed the ground. The night grew old. Eaglestripe shot up from his nest in the tribe's tunnels. Others woke up around him, fright shining in their eyes. They knew what was going to happen.

The cats dashed out of the tunnel. They sat near the gathering stone, looking up with both eagerness and fright painted onto their faces. Sunteller sat on top of the rock, trying to calm the to-bes that gathered around him.

"Tribe and LeafClan members alike," he began. "The owls are back, and we must prepare. Falcon, lead the first battle patrol. You must go down, to the base of the mountain. Use the forest as cover, attacking when the owls show their faces. Blaze, you will lead another patrol down the other side of the mountain. Strike from behind when the owls are attacking Falcon's patrol. Owl?"

A tan tom with brown patches and gray eyes stepped out from the crowd, looking shaken. "Yes?"

"I would like you to lead a third patrol. Go along the river, and strike when the owls are beaten down. Meeting dismissed!"

Blaze, Falcon, and Owl nodded to Sunteller, then spread out among the tribe cats. Falcon padded up to Firestorm.

"Would you like to go one my patrol?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" he mewed, disappearing into the mass of frantic cats. Blaze had found his patrol of five tribe cats, Flamestripe, and Tigertail. They sat beside the entrance of the cave. Flamestripe talked to a young cat beside him. An apprentice aged cat sat with the patrol, terrified.

Falcon padded up beside Firestorm once again. Six tribe cats followed behind him.

"Hello," mewed a silver tabby she-cat. "I am Splash of Small Fish."

"I'm Firestorm," Firestorm introduced herself.

"It is nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Everyone!" shouted Falcon. "We are going down the mountain and into the forest. Stay together, and keep a watchful eye. The owls may attack from anywhere."

The patrol nodded to Falcon, and left the cave. Rough stones were glistening with morning frost as they descended. Firestorm focused on the forest ahead of them, determined to fight the best that she could. She had always fought for her freedom in the Twoleg place, but this was different. If she failed, cats would die.

From above the air crackled with the cry of a pure-white owl. The owl plummeted to the ground, heading straight for the patrol. Firestorm let out a battle cry as she hurled herself at the bird. Feathers filled her mouth as she bit into the owl, and blood gushed out from between her claws.

The owl fought back, its shrieks filling the crisp air. Its talons dug deep into Firestorms back as she leaped to the side. Firestorm waited for a second, then pounced at the owl as if her were a mouse. She felt both her and the owl's blood fall to the ground and stick to her a killing bite to the neck, the owl dropped dead. Firestorm sat back, panting.

While she had been fighting the owl, more birds had arrived. Falcon was clawing at two smaller brown owls, as a medium-sized gray owl attacked Splash. The other tribe cats were drenched in red, several owls spread across the ground. A brown tom tore at a silver owl that was at least twice his size.

Firestorm dashed to the tom, and began to claw at the Owl from the other side. Panicked at his dead companions, the owl fled. The remaining owls that still flew in the sky retreated. Firestorm looked around the clearing. Blood of both owls and cats drenched the grasses and smeared across the stone.

Firestorm began to groom her filthy pelt, tasting the sharp tang of blood. She spat it out, disgusted. A fresh cut had been torn along her left side, and she had a gash on her back. Firestorm picked herself up, and padded over to the tribe cats. Most had small injuries, nothing that wouldn't heal.

Falcon stood and began the hike back to the cave. The tribe cats followed, some groaning with the effort. Firestorm walked beside Falcon, a silence encasing the patrol. A river splashed through the trail, and they stopped to drink for a moment.

Firestorm looked at the clear water, seeing her reflection for the first time in almost two moons. Her flame-colored fur was caked in blood and mud. the tip of her ear was torn slightly, and sticky blood oozed from the gash on her back. Firestorm hesitated for a second, then put a paw into the calm running water.

The water splashed playfully around her, barely warmer than snow. She put another paw in, watching as the blood caked around her paws swirled into the river. Shivers ran up her spine as she moved further into the water. By then, a few tribe cats had joined her in the shallow river.

Firestorm moved further from the banks, her wet pelt dragging her on. Each piece of fur floated along, cleaned from the cold water. Her wounds burned as the river cleaned them. The water had been dyed a light red, and swirled around her paws. Firestorm turned around and swam back to Falcon, who was waiting on the shore.

Grabbing the grasses along the side, Firestorm climbed out. She shook out her pelt, sending droplets of water flying through the air.

"Hey!" shouted Falcon playfully. "What was that for?"

Firestorm giggled, and began the groom her soaked pelt. With a smile spread across his face, Falcon padded up to the edge of the river. He scooped up some water with his paw and flicked it at Firestorm.

Firestorm gave him a small grin, and continued to clean her pelt. The other tribe cats came out of the river, drenching the dead grasses. They gave Falcon worried glances and gazed up at the sky. A few owls remained, sailing on the warm currents of air. Firestorm finished grooming her pelt, and was now dry and ready for action.

Another patrol came on the other side of the river, led by Owl. Eaglestripe and Hawkpelt stood beside the tribe cats, their coats covered in deep red stains. Eaglestripe's nose was cut open, and dripped blood onto the ground. Hawkpelt was soaking in blood, but appeared to not have a scratch on his pelt. One of the trie cats leaned against Hawkpelt for support, her cream-colored pelt painted crimson and covered in deep gashes.

"Hawkpelt! Eaglestripe!" Firestorm called to her Clanmates. She raced to the river bank, grateful that they were alive.

"Firestorm, I'm glad you're okay!" Eaglestripe shouted. Hawkpelt gave Firestorm a smile.

"You too! I thought we were gonners! Those owls were huge!"

"Yeah, it was a bit intense. Hawkpelt took three of them down!"

"Amazing!"

The cats' happy reunion was cut short as Blaze's patrol arrived. Every cat that followed behind Blaze had their heads bowed solemnly. Their pelts were torn, and fresh blood trail behind the group. Sprawled across two cats' backs lay the torn corpse of Flamestripe.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllll

Owlpaw's ears pricked up as he saw his prey. A young snow rabbit nibbled on the dried shoots of grass from the last leaf-fall. Owlpaw moved downwind, not causing even the slightest disturbance to the fallen dry twigs and leaves. For a moment, the rabbit froze, panic filling its dull black eyes. Owlpaw seized his chance, and pounced.

The rabbit had seen him coming, and quickly darted away. But Owlpaw was not going to let the prey escape. He chased after the rabbit, his paws springing forward. He pounded the rough ground, staying on the rabbit's tail. When Owlpaw was only a tail-length away, he jumped.

Owlpaw's claws dug into the rabbit's flesh, as his teeth laid the killing bite. With the rabbit lifeless in his jaws, he left to gather his other prey. Bright rays of sunlight filled the fields, as new songbirds whistled from the topmost branches of the pine trees. In the distance, the river thundered from the weight of freshly-melted snow.

He pulled a mouse from the dry ground where he had buried it, and began the walk towards camp. The sun sat high in the sky, slowly climbing downward. Fluffy clouds grazed the sky, casting shadows over the mountains. As he approached the entrance to the camp, Owlpaw heard a scream.

"Goldenheart! Help!" Snowfeather shouted.

Owlpaw climbed down the branch, confused about what was going on. Featherpaw sat beside the nursery, her tail twitching. Windkit and Rainkit sat beside her, worried looks on their tiny faces. Goldenheart rushed from her den, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She disappeared into the nursery.

"Featherpaw, what's going on?" Owlpaw asked his sister.

"It's Aquakit. She caught a cold, and Snowfeather is worried sick. I'm sure it is nothing serious." replied Featherpaw.

A fit of dry coughs bursted from the den, sending shivers down Owlpaw's spine. Aquakit had only been in the camp for two sunrises, and had been troubled the entire time. She kept most of the warriors up during the night with her constant mewling. Rainkit and Windkit were almost apprentices, while Aquakit was too young to even speak.

Owlpaw poked his head into the nursery. The warm milky air greeted him, but was broken by a fit of coughs. Goldenheart selected a few herbs carefully from the pile. She opened Aquakit's mouth and slid the herbs in, watching as the kit chewed the bitter leaves.

Turning around, Snowfeather spotted Owlpaw. She ran over to him, her eyes blurry.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Snowfeather mewed.

"Yes, I'm sure Aquakit will be fine."

Snowfeather gave Owlpaw a weary smile, and returned to Aquakit. Aquakit now slept soundly in her feather-covered nest. Goldenheart picked up the remaining herbs in her mouth, and left the nursery.

Owlpaw left behind Goldenheart, confused on why Snowfeather had been so worried. Aquakit had only been in the clan for two sunrises. Why had Snowfeather become so protective?

"Goldenheart, can I talk to you?" asked Owlpaw.

"Of course!" she replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I noticed Snowfeather is so protective of Aquakit."

"And?"

"Don't you think it is a little strange? Aquakit has only been here for a few sunrises. Wouldn't a queen be a little more reluctant to help?"

"Yes, I guess you are right. But Snowfeather is, umm, different. She was the first cat to accept our invitation to join LeafClan. One day she told me her story of efore she joined LeafClan."

"What did she say?"

"Before living in the caves here, Snowfeather lived with Twolegs. When she was about to have kits, Snowfeather fled. A few sunrises later, three kits were born to her: Wind, Rain, and Cloud. Cloud died soon afterwards in a snowstorm. Now that she has Aquakit, Snowfeather feels whole again."

"Whoa," Owlpaw gasped. He had always had thought of Snowfeather as soon sweet and caring. Now he knew how much she had suffered.

"Thank you Goldenheart," he mewed, as he dashed off to the apprentices' den.

Inside the den, everything was quiet. Quickpaw was sprawled across his nest, snoring, as Featherpaw whispered a conversation with Runningpaw. Both she-cats' ears pricked up as Owlpaw entered the den. Tired, Owlpaw lumbered over to his nest.

Sleep wouldn't come as Owlpaw laid there. Thoughts kept flowing through his head in an endless river, sloshing over the edge. He tried to empty his mind, thinking only on his Clanmates who were with the tribe. What was it like up there?

Picturing himself in the mountains alongside the tribe, Owlpaw fell into a dream-filled sleep.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lightning streaked across a blood-red horizon, filling the sky with a hazy orange glow. Clouds struck at the ground, setting trees and dead grasses ablaze. Deep blue branches swept across the horizon, following a kit. The kit stopped for a moment, gazing up at the lights surrounding her.

Another flash of lightning tore into the sky, followed by the deep blast of thunder. The kit hid under the cover of the trees to shelter from the storm. But there was no safety there.

The tree exploded into an inferno of crackling leaves and snapping branches. The kit ran, the smoke blinding her. Branches tumbled down, tongues of flame taunting her. Looking for a gap in the wall of fire, the kit turned around franticly. She knew her time was short.

Then she saw it, a sliver of hazy orange moonlight poured through a hole in the thick branches. The kit jumped forward at the gap, singeing her fur as she slid through. The moon looked down on her, whispering quiet words of comfort as it sailed through the open sky. Snowflakes flew and swirled around her.

Knowing she was near her destination, the kit stopped. Below her lay a deep hole in the earth, with caves and tunnels branching off from all heights. A rugged tree was perched on the edge, its tall branches hanging down.

The kit knew her journey was over, and fell to her side. Sleep cloaked her like the gathering snow, and the kit was thrown into a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own warriors!

Chapter 14

Boulderstar was shaken awake. Yowls ran through the camp. Dawn had barely fallen, and the sun shone through thick grey clouds. With Goldenheart beside him, Boulderstar rushed out of his den to see what had happened.

At the entrance to the camp sat the patrol of Tigertail, Hawkpelt, Firestorm, and Eaglestripe. For a moment, Boulderstar felt a surge of happiness burst through him, but it soon disappeared when he relised why they were back so soon.

Flamestripe's body was draped over Eaglestipe and Firestorm. All the cats were covered in scratches and cobwebs. Their pelts were coated in red-soaked mud. Eaglestripe had a tear in his ear. Each wore a humble look of defeat, mourning over their dead clanmate.

Boulderstar ran to them, climbing up the branch and next to the tree. "What happened?" he gasped.

"The owls attacked, just like we knew they would," Eaglestripe answered. "The battle was short, and we won quickly, but Flamestripe, he wasn't so lucky."

"He fought like a true warrior," mewed Boulderstar. "We shall honor him for the life he has used to defend others, and fight for what is right. Let's bring him into camp. TOnight, we shall hold vigil for Flamestripe."

The patrol carried Flamestripe's body into the clearing together. Featherpaw, Owlpaw, Foxcloud, and Grayleaf, who had all been sitting in the clearing at the time, rushed over to help. Boulderstar rushed into the warriors' den. He smiled for a moment, looking at his alive and heathy clan. Her shook his head, and began nudging them awake.

"I don't want too," moaned Graymist, pawing the air in her sleep. She shook herself awake, and dashed out the den, thinking that she had forgotten to set up patrols. Leafshadow and Rawfire followed her, leaving the den empty.

In the clearing, Snowfeather and Lilacpool had jumped down from their den to join their clanmates. Silver Moon peered at them from his den, but refused to join.

"Come on, Silver Moon," mewed Leafshadow. "If you really are part of this clan, you would be mourning over Flamestripe just as much as the rest of us."

"No thanks," Silver Moon croaked. "He wasn't my friend. As much as I apprechate it here, there are some things that I just can't understand or take part in. Flamestripe died in your fight, and it is not my place to get to know him better."

"Okay, if you really want to be that way."

Boulderstar pressed his nose into Flamestripe's cold fur. Memorires of the Twoleg place, and every day he had known Flamestripe, flooded through his head. Even though it had only been a few moons, the warrior would alwayys be remembered as a loyal clanmate and good friend.

"Everyone," Boulderstar spoke up. "Our clanmate Flamestripe is now with StarClan. We will remember him as an amazing warrior and loyal companion. He died a warrior's death, defending our friends in the tribe, and us in turn, with his life. May Flamestripe always be remembered as one of the brave members of the renewed LeafClan."

The Clan cheered at Boulderstar's remarks. Graymist sat on the highbranch, organizing patrols. Foxcloud left with Leafshadow and Rawfire on a bourder patrol, while Graymist took Featherpaw, Owlpaw, and Grayleaf out hunting. The camp was calm, as the queens returned to their den.

Eaglestripe, Firestorm, Hawkpelt, and Tigertail stayed next to Flamestripe's body. After whispering their last remarks, the group lumbered to the warriors' den. Quickpaw and Runningpaw seized their chance, and ran to greet their tired mentors.

"Hey Firestorm! We missed you!" mewed Quickpaw.

"We want to go train and fight!" said Runningpaw, full of energy.

"Maybe later," replied Firestorm with a sigh. "We are tired after walking back to camp from the mountains. Once Eaglestripe and I are rested, we will train."

"We will?" groaned Eaglestripe, half asleep on his paws. Firestorm shook her head sadly, and climbed into her nest. The soft moss lined with sleek bird feathers relaxed Firestorm's sore body. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the warm nest.

B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*

(Half moon later; I got bored)

"Goldenheart! Lilacpool is kitting!"

Goldenheart dashed out of her den, and jumped into the nursery without hesitation. Windkit, Rainkit, and Aquakit scrambled out of their den, followed by screams of pain. The warriors in the camp all fell silent.

Eaglestripe, Rawfire, and Grayleaf climbed down the branch, their mouths filled with fresh kill. At another cry of pain, Eaglestripe froze. His blood ran cold. Dropping his rabbit where he stood, Eaglestripe ran to the nursery.

Featherpaw and Owlpaw sat outside the apprentices' den, watching over the kits. Aquakit danced playfully around Windkit and Rainkit, who responded with quite shushes.

"Do you think Lilacpool will be okay?" whispered Owlpaw.

"I hope so," replied Featherpaw.

Owlpaw just sighed. Eaglestripe poked his head out of the den, then sprinted out of the camp. His worried paw steps faded into the distance. The sun scorched the green plants that had sprung up, pushing them back. A cool breeze brushed over the camp, but failed to sooth anyone.

More screams came from the nursery, echoing off of the stone walls. Rainkit had joined Aquakit, and they now played happily with a ball of moss outside of the warriors' den. Snowfeather ran out from the nursery, and disappeared into Goldenheart's den. After a few moments, she reappeared with a bundle of both fresh and dried herbs in her jaws.

In a flash of white fur, Snowfeather dashed back to the nursery. Eaglestripe rushed down the branch, with a ball of wet moss in his mouth. He jumped in the nursery. A few moments later, Lilacpool's shrieks subsided. The whole clan seemed to exhale at once, the silent pain of waiting finally over.

Curious, Featherpaw climbed into the nursery. Laughter floated from the main cavern as she approched her clanmates. Eaglestripe, Snowfeather, and Goldenheart were huddled around Lilacpool. They each wore proud, but extremely tired smiles on their faces. Snowfeather moved to the sidde to make space for Featherpaw as she looked at the kits.

Three squerming blobs of fur wriggled about at Lilacpool's belly. One was a rusty orange color, with patches of gold fur, and a white underbelly. The kit beside it was gray with black flecks and tail-tip. The last was silvery, with one white paw.

"Congrats, Lilacpool," mewed Goldenheart. "You have two toms and a she-cat." She geatured to the gray and orange kits to be toms, and the silver one was a she-cat.

"Let's name them," suggested the tired Lilacpool. "You go first."

Eaglestripe looked at his kits proudly. The orange tom seemed so strong, and full of energy. His brother was much calmer.

"The orange tom should be named Sunkit, for his brilliant pelt."

"I love it," said Lilacpool. "I think the she-cat should be named Silverkit. Her pelt is so beautiful, and seems calm."

"The last leader of the old LeafClan's name was Silverstar," Goldenheart chimed in.

"Even better. And the last tom is so calm and precise. His name will be Grasskit."

"Perfect."

Lilacpool sighed happily, and nodded off into a dreamless sleep. Featherpaw stepped backwards, and turned out of the den. Her face was stuffed with fur, as Graymist tried to enter. Featherpaw staggered backwards, allowing Graymist to step into the nursery.

"Featherpaw," Graymist mewed. "I was looking for you!"

"Oh, okay," replied Featherpaw.

Graymist padded over beside Lilacpool's kits. "They are so cute!" she whispered to Eaglestripe over the sleeping Lilacpool.

Eaglestripe nodded to Graymist as she left the nursery. Outside, Featherpaw turned to her mentor. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, go get Owlpaw and Boulderstar first."

"Okay."

Featherpaw dashed to Boulderstar's den. Her claws dug into the smooth bark of the branch as she raced up, and jumped into the den. Soft leaves brushed her pelt, and fresh moss lined the floor.

Featherpaw walked over to Boulderstar, who was curled up into a ball on the floor. She poked his side gently, a snort coming from the ball of fur. Nudging him harder, Featherpaw woke up Boulderstar.

"What do you want?" Boulderstar mumbled, stretching his legs out.

"Graymist told me to get you and Owlpaw to train," Featherpaw replied.

"Oh! That's today!" Boulderstar dashed out of the den.

"What's today?" Featherpaw asked herself, but Boulderstar was gone.

Outside, the camp was already busy. Cats scurried around, gathering into patrols. Quickpaw and Firestorm climbed up the brach, followed by Quickpaw and Eaglestripe. Grayleaf, Hawkpelt, and Rawfire left to check the borders behind them. Snowfeather's kits played in the clearing underneath the warriors' paws.

Featherpaw found Owlpaw outside Silver Moon's den, changing the moss.

"Owlpaw," she mewed. "We are training with Graymist and Boulderstar. Come on!"

"Okay, sis."

Owlpaw grabbed the ball of old moss, and leaped off the ledge to join his mentor. Boulderstar and Graymist were waiting for Featherpaw and Owlpaw outside of the medicine cat's den, their pelts well-groomed. They nodded to their apprentices, and climbed up the branch, followed by Featherpaw and Owlpaw.

A warm breeze swept over the moor. The grasses whistled, their song floating up into the clear blue sky. A few birds flew overhead, bringing newleaf on their wings. Boulderstar stopped suddenly a the edge of the forest, and turned to the appretices.

"Owlpaw, Featherpaw, you have been training hard for the past moons, and you are ready to become warriors." The apprentices smiled. They had known that they would become warriors soon, but now it was finally time.

"But before you can become warriors, you have to take a final assesment," Graymist added. "You will be split apart. Each of you will follow a set trail through the forest, catching as much prey as you can."

"Owlpaw, come with me," instructed Boulderstar.

Owlpaw ran to his mentor, and disappeared from Featherpaw's sight through the trees. Graymist led her through the forest in silence. Insects chirped around them in complex harmonies, bringing the forest alive. Featherpaw could already taste the fresh kill in her mouth.

Graymist stopped at a clearing. Turning to Featherpaw, she mewed, "Featherpaw, you are to go through the forest, in a straight path towards the high-cliffs. Gather as much prey as possible, and be aware at all times. Your assesment begins now."

In a flash of gray fur, Graymist disappeared. Featherpaw took a step forward, cautious of her surrounds. Nothing stepped out from the underbrush. The forest stood still, as if it was holding its breath.

Opening her mouth, Featherpaw smelled the deep green scent of the forest, mixed with the fresh smell of squirrel. She was downwind of her prey, and began to stalk it silently.

Wind rustled the new leaves that perched on the trees. Finally, Featherpaw saw her prey. The squirrel sat part way up the trunk of a thin aspen tree, unaware of her presence. She watched as the squirrel clibed carelessly to the ground, and began to chew on a pine cone.

Featherpaw jumped forward, her claws outstreched. The squirrel didn't hsve time to react. With a killing bite, the squirrel died. Featherpaw laid the squirrel in a pile of dead leaves, and buried it in a thin layer of grass and leaves. She bowed her head for a moment, thanking StarClan for the life given.

She stood, focused on finding more prey. After a few pawsteps, Featherpaw found a mountain bluebird in the low branches of a nearby pine tree. She creapt forward silently. Staying completely still, Featherpaw watched the bird hop down to the ground, pecking at a stray bug.

Smiling at here unaware prey, Featherpaw jumped. The bird thrashed around in Featherpaw's paws, finally going limp at the killing bite. She dropped the prey to the ground, coving it just like she had covered the squirrel. Featherpaw stood, and began to search for more prey.

Occatioally, she saw a flash of gray fur or a rustle in the brush, but besides the incests and prey around her, Featherpaw was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l

Leaves drifted to the ground as Owlpaw pulled himself from a bush. He had already caught two mice and a black bird, but had missed his last piece of prey. The squirrel had dashed through a bush, and escaped.

Shaking himself off, Owlpaw went in search of more prey. He wanted to impress Boulderstar with his hunting skills. But everyone knew Featherpaw was better. She had been visited by StarClan in her dreams, and always had more power in her battle moves, more fresh-kill for the Clan.

Lifting his head, Owlpaw noticed a patch of brown and black fur in the shadows. Knowing it must have been Boulderstar, Owlpaw took a deep breath of the heavy forest air. This was his chance.

Catching the scent of another bird, Owlpaw was on his was again. Boulderstar had told him to travel to the high-cliffs, which Owlpaw had neared faster than he had wanted. This was his last chance to make his mentor proud.

Owlpaw followed the scent to a broad oak. The tree's branches scraped the sky, looming omiously above him. He spotted the bird, a robin, in the bottom branches. _Perfect,_ he thought as he silently padded forward. When only a few tail-lengths away, Owlpaw jumped into the tree.

The branches greeted him, scooping him up. A gentle breeze tickled Owlpaw's nose. The robin sat on the tip of the branch above him, teasing with whistles of joy. Finding paw holds in the rough bark, Owlpaw climbed up to the robin's branch. He stalked forward, nearing the edge.

Noticing Owlpaw, the robin spread its wings. But Owlpaw wasn't going to let the bird escape. He leaped forward, balancing on the wind. Claws bit into feathers as predator met prey in mid-air. Owlpaw dragged the robindown to the branch, and gave the killing bite.

With the limp bird in his jaws, Owlpaw left to collect his prey. Near by the oak he uncovered his mice and bird, still warm. He pulled the prey along, the robin slung across his back. The black bird dragged along the ground. Finally, Owlpaw found his way out of the forest. High-cliffs was just ahead, glowing in the sunset.

Something colided with Owlpaw's side, sending him flying. His prey scatered across the stones. Owlpaw whipped around, to see that his attacker was Boulderstar.

His mentor pounced again. Owlpaw slid to the side, avoiding the attack. Making sure his claws were shedeth, he leapt, slidding under Boulderstar at the last moment. He flung out a paw, unbalancing Bouldestar, who struck with a blow to Owlpaw's back. Owlpaw shook it off, and proceded to show off his battle skills.

In the distance came a cry of surprise, and Featherpaw was knocked over by Graymist. Featherpaw battled in a tornado of grace and fury, with perfectly aimed moves. Graymist pinned her down several times, but Featherpaw soon won.

Graymist and Featherpaw joined Boulderstar and Owlpaw under the high-cliffs. Owlpaw had caught two mice and two birds, while Featherpaw had caught a squirrel, two birds, and a mouse.

"You both did very well," began Boulderstar. "Showing that you two are more than capable of becoming warriors. Once we get back to camp, you will have your ceremonies."

"Come on," mewed Graymist. "We could feed the whole clan with this prey!"

Featherpaw and Owlpaw were about to burst with excitment and pride. They were going to be warriors!"

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqq~QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The camp was energetic in the fading sunlight. Warriors sat side-by-side, sharing tongues. Silver Moon told the kits stories of his old tribe, just like any elder. Snowfeather was at the fresh kill pile as they arived, shocked at the amout of prey.

"Looks like you guys have been busy," she purred. "We could have a feast with that much fresh kill!"

"Thanks," mewed Featherpaw. "Owlpaw and I caught it all."

"Well done!"

The apprentices laid their fresh kill on top of the pile. The clan gathered around, hungry at the sight of food. But they were interupted by Boulderstar's yowl.

"All cats gather under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan turned their heads to Boulderstar, and gathered beneath him. Eaglestripe and Snowfeather jumped down from the nursery to join their Clanmates.

"There are two wonderful things that have happened today. At dawn, Lilacpool gave birth to three heathy kits, Sunkit, Grasskit, and Silverkit."

Eaglestripe held his head up proudly at the mention of his kits.

"Today, we will also receive two new warriors. Featherpaw, please join me on the Highbranch."

With a gentle nudge from herr brother, Featherpaw jumped onto the Highbranch beside Boulderstar. She was beaming as he began her ceremony.

"Featherpaw, you are a brave and loyal cat. You have known LeafClan since the very begining, and it is now time for you to become a warrior. Graymist, are you sastisfied with Featherpaw's training, and believe that she is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I, Bouldestar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on, you shall be know as Featherdance. StarClan honors you for your courage and kindness, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

"Featherdance! Featherdance! Featherdance! Featherdance!" The Clan cheered for their newest warrior. Featherdance smiled, and jumped down from the Highbranch as Owlpaw was called up.

"Owlpaw, you have trained hard for these past moons. I am sastisfied with you abilities, and find you worthy to become a warrior.

"I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Owlflight. StarClan honors your skills and honesty, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

"Owlflight! Owlflight! Featherdance! Featherdance! Owlflight! Featherdance!"

"Starting tonight, our new warriors will sit vigil through the night," Boulderstar instructed. "Meeting dismissed."

_**Okay, I thought for a moment about this. Wouldn't it be awesome if Owlpaw's warrior name was Owlcity?! Being a giant hootowl myself, that would be SO COOL! Can't wait to see you all again next chapter, and don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The kit strained forward through the gathering snow. Her home was no more. No one trusted her, no one took her in. Her destination, the dip in the earth with its caves and tunnels had vanished in the swirling snow.

The kit had forgotten her past, pushing away the few horrid memories back with each step that she took. Snow blinded her sight, dancing in deadly patterns. One wrong turn, one paw step off course, could lead to her doom. But she couldn't give up now, or she would die.

Brought to the front of her mind, she saw the images flash through her head once again. A mountain lion, with one torn ear, and one cloudy eye swung forward. Saliva dripped from his crooked jaw in thin webs. His breath, heavy with the scent of blood, clouded her mind. The lion surged forward, jaws clamping around her mother.

The queen screamed helplessly for a moment. Her cries were silenced with a crack, and see had fallen to the ground, limp. The other cats, known as the warriors of LeafClan had advanced, but it was pointless. Each one that attacked died like her mother.

She use to be called Swiftkit, full of life. But after the attack, her eyes had dulled, her spirit shattered. Her sister, Lightkit had followed as she escaped. The cliffs and mountains had been too much for Lightkit, who died soon afterwards in a blizzard.

The kit now called herself Storm, honoring Lightkit's death, but vowing to get revenge. She knew that StarClan had left the Clan to die at the fangs of the mountain lion. LeafClan was simply not meant to be. The warriors had trained and fought, following the warrior code, but StarClan had seen them unworthy.

The snow gathered on Storm's back, and her sore paws were cracked and bleeding. Knowing that she needed to rest, Storm stopped at an abandoned rabbit den. The five-moon-old kit stepped cautiously inside, feeling a thin layer of snow at the bottom. She squeezed herself in, shivering. The stale scent of rabbit surrounded her, as her memories of the clan replayed in her head.

One morning, a SnowClan warrior had stopped at the camp. She requested some much-needed herbs for their new and growing clan. Swooptalon, LeafClan's medicine cat refused, telling her that there wasn't enough to share. The warrior, a she-cat named Redfern, left the camp, murmuring under her breath.

A quarter-moon later, SnowClan attacked. Warriors and apprentices spilled into the camp, their claws sharpened and teeth bared. Blood filled the camp as LeafClan tried to fight. Many cats died that night, just because of Swooptalon's foolishness. One of those cats was Grayleap, Storm's father.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Featherdance shook herself away at Boulderstar's yowl. A warm Newleaf breeze drifted into her new den. Her silent vigil had seemed to go on for forever, Owlflight itching to talk the entire time. Afterwards, they had slept in their new nests that Firestorm and Grayleaf had made for them.

Stepping outside, Featherdance was greeted by the entire Clan. Everyone was already underneath the Highbranch, waiting for Boulderstar to make his announcement. The fresh kill pile sat at the mouth of Goldenheart's den, full of plump sunlight soaked the stone ground.

Seeing that everyone was there, Boulderstar began. "Rainkit, Windkit, please join me on the Highbranch."

The kits tried to pull away from Snowfeather, who had groomed their pelts down. With a sigh, and a final brush of her sandpaper tongue, her kits jumped onto the Highbranch beside Boulderstar.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Leafshadow. I hope that Leafshadow will pass down all that she knows onto you."

Boulderstar turned to Leafshadow, who had jumped onto the Highbranch.

"Leafshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained hard since joining LeafClan, and have shown yourself to be stong and loyal. You will be Rainpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on everything that you know to her."

Leafshadow touched her nose to Rainpaw's little one. "Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" the clan cheered. Rainpaw and Leafshadow jumped down from the high branch, and Rainpaw dashed back to Snowfeather.

"Windkit," Boulderstar continued. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Windpaw. Your mentor will be Foxcloud. I hope that Foxcloud will pass down all that he knows onto you."

Boulderstar motioned for Foxcloud to join them on the Highbranch. Foxcloud hesitated for a moment, but soon climbed up. He sat beside Windpaw, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Foxcloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Since joining LeafClan, you have shown yourself to be intelligent and trustworthy. You will be Windkit's mentor, and I hope that you will pass on everything that you know onto him."

Foxcloud dipped his head to Boulderstar. Windkit turned to his mentor, and touched his small nose to Foxcloud's. Boulderstar dismissed the meeting, and the new apprentices ran to their mentors. Graymist took Boulderstar's spot on the Highbranch, and began to gather together patrols.

Leafshadow, Rainpaw, Foxcloud, and Windpaw left the camp to start their first day of training. They were followed out of the camp by Rawfire, Grayleaf, and Tigertail. Featherdance yawned, and padded over to her new den. Aquakit saw her chance, and leaped onto Featherdance's back.

"Hey!" Featherdance mewed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just bored," Aquakit replied, slidding off her back. "They told me that I was too little to become an apprentice with Windpaw and Rainpaw."

"Well, you are much younger than them."

"Yeah, but it's no fair! Sunkit, Grasskit, and Silverkit haven't even opened their eyes! I have no one to play with!"

"You could go talk to Silver Moon. I hear that he has a few good stories to tell."

"No!" Aquakit squeaked. "He'll eat me!"

"No he won't! He is a part of LeafClan now, just like you. And his wing is almost healed. When it does, he can join in hunting patrols."

"Featherdance, can you please just play with me?"

"Fine, I guess so."

* * *

Boulderstar sat, staring at the root-weaved walls of his den. The clan was doing great, with their new kits, warriors, and apprentices. But something just didn't seem right. Something was missing, but he didn't know what.

The soft moss made no sound as Foxcloud entered. Boulderstar turned, seeing his Clanmate at the entrance to his den. He welcomed Foxcloud in with a flick of his heavy brown tail.

"Hello, Foxcloud," Boulderstar mewed.

"We found a cat along the borders. She wishes to speak with you."

Surprised, Boulderstar sprang to his feet. Foxcloud followed as her jumped down from his den, and into the glowing darkness. Several stars twinkled in the deep blue sky; the warriors of silverpelt shining down on them.

Leafshadow, Rainpaw, and Windpaw sat near the she-cat. The mysterious cat's green eyes narrowed as she noticed Boulderstar. Her pelt was ragged, with a few pale scars running down her flanks. Her sand-colored tabby pelt was striped with thin streaks of brown, and her paws were a dirty gray.

"Greetings," purred Boulderstorm to the she-cat, hoping that she would soon become their newest member. But her response was rigid compared to Boulderstar's greeting.

"Who are you?" the she-cat spat, anger flaring in her eyes.

"I am Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan. And what is your name?"

"Why should you care?"

"We are only trying to help."

Boulderstar sighed, glancing around the almost-empty clearing for anyone that could help him. Everyone except for Foxcloud, Leafshadow and their apprentices had gone to their dens for the night, leaving Boulderstar feeling helpless.

"Fine," the she-cat hissed. "They call me Trusty. That hasn't always been my name, but it may as well be."

"Okay, Trusty. Would you like to stay with LeafClan for the night? We can sort everything out in the morning."

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with _them._" Trusty flicked her tail in the direction of the warriors. She wore a scowl on her filthy face, two thick, yellow fangs slightly poking out.

"Arangements can be made. Up there," he mewed, gesturing to Silver Moon's den, "is a nearly empty den. Currently, only Silver Moon is in there."

"And who is Silver Moon?"

"He is an injured hawk. His tribe disbanded, so we took him in."

"A hawk?" Trusty spat. "I will not share a den with a _hawk."_

"Then follow me."

Boulderstar padded to the mouth of Goldenheart's den, Trusty close behind him. The cold stone walls brushed his fur, sending delicate shivers through Boulderstar's veins. Trusty's nose occasionally touched his tail as they squeezed into the main cavern of the den.

Green light sparkled along the walls, little glimmering eyes as bright as the stars staring down. The mooncrystal had been set aglow in the light of the full moon, bathing them in brilliant light. Goldenheart seemed to be asleep, her nose pressed into the stone's rough surface. The den smelled strongly of fresh herbs, fragments of used leaves and flowers littering the ground.

Behind him, Trusty tilted her head to the side, confused at why any cat would sleep in that awkward position. She was transfixed as the sparks of light shifted and floated through the air. Curious, Trusty pawed at one, watching as it fluttered away.

She chased the glowing dot of green light across the tall walls of the caverns. Each time she pounced, the light bounced a whisker-length out of her reach. Annoyed, Trusty jumped higher and ran faster. That light would be her's!

For a moment, the light crawled down, Trusty watching it closely. Suddenly, it sprang high into the air. Trusty leaped after it, not noticing what she was doing until it was too late.

Boulderstar watched as Trusty has chased the dot of light, shaking his head sadly. He was awoken from his thoughts with a heavy thud. Padding around the large crystal, he saw Trusty sprawled accross the floor of the cavern, Goldenheart hissing at the intruder as she stood.

"Boulderstar, who is this?" Goldenheart asked, a stern look piercing into Trusty.

"Goldenheart, meet Trusty. Foxcloud, Leafshadow, and the apprentices found her while training, and we came to see if she could sleep in your den."

"Why in here? Why can't she sleep in the warriors' den, or even better, the apprentices' den?"

"Well," Trusty interupted, "I surely don't want to be stuck in some stuffy den, with other cats pawing at me in their crazy mouse-chasing dreams. And staying with a hawk is just absurd."

"Okay," Goldenheart sighed. "Trusty may stay in here for one night, but that is all. If she wishes to stay any longer, she will sleep in the warriors' den."

"Thank you!" purred Boulderstar, happy to get Trusty off his paws. "Trusty, you will stay with Goldenheart for tonight. Just wait a moment as I grab some moss for your nest."

Boulderstar disappeared through the tunnel. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Goldenheart turned to Trusty.

"I don't care how nice they are to you, Trusty. I still don't trust you. Tonight, your nest will be on the far side of the den, as far away from me as possible."

"Sure," mewed Trusty, shrugging. "Hey Goldenheart, what were you doing with that rock when we came in here?"

"That is the mooncrystal. On the night of the full moon, it lights up. I communicate with the members of ancient LeafClan through this, and learn of what I can do to help the Clan."

Trusty just shrugged, Boulderstar sliding back into the den with moss. They constructed a nest for Trusty, far from Goldenheart. The light from the mooncrystal died, and they soon fell into deep slumbers.

Boulderstar slipped out from the medicine den, and jumped into his own. Happy to finally get some rest, he soon dozed off in his dark, warm den.

_**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry this one took so long, but school started again, then I lost my voice, and my computer was dead for a full day. From now on, I will try to post at least once a week during the school year. Thanks to DauntlessFlame, who let me use Trusty. I have no idea why, but Trusty is addicted a laser pointers and beams of light. So amusing! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I have hit a piece of writers' block. I just had to put in this little part of Silver Moon's flight before making chapter 17. Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer (I haven't put one of these for awhile) I don't own Warriors, and I like cake!**_

Chapter 16

Pink, orange, and crimson shadows broke the rigid horizon, beams of light streaming across the sky. The mountains were painted in the colors of dawn, their snow-capped tops glimmering. Birds weaved tapestries of song, each voice different. Buds that had formed on the edges of every branch spread out to soak up the warm light.

Goldenheart was shaken from her shallow sleep, her dream ending abruptly. Gathering her thoughts, she began to groom her ruffled pelt. Delicate memories collected of her dream, forming the picture once again.

Wings. For a moment, there was only a pair of wings, pulling a blood-soaked owl into the sky. With each silent thrust, the owl struggled to gain height. Feathers, coated in heavy drops of blood, floated to the earth far beneath him. Golden eyes burned with furry behind the owl, moving faster than ever before.

Right on cue, a large bird dropped onto the owl, grasping the bird of prey with solid talons. With a swift yank upward, the owl stopped struggling, and lay motionless in the bird's claws. a stream of red gushed out of the body, falling onto the forest below.

Goldenheart shivered at the thought. What bird could ever be that large? What did it mean?

Shaking the remains of the dream out of her mind, Goldenheart padded out from her den. The sun's rays embraced her in warmth in the early morning. The camp was silent, no noises heard in the stone hollow. The small leaves in the tree the perched at the rim of the camp rustled.

Deciding to make herself useful, Goldenheart grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and jumped in Silver Moon's den. She peered into the gloomy cave, hesitating for only a moment before stepping in.

The pungent fragrance of Silver Moon's den caused Goldenheart to crunch up her nose in disgust. Mouse bones, along with patches of dropping spread across the floor. Feathers lined the stone walls, and Silver Moon's nest, where he lay, fast asleep.

"Silver Moon, wake up," Goldenheart mewed, nudging the hawk.

Silver Moon shook out his feathers, and rose from his sleep. His beady black eyes peered at Goldenheart. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you. How is your wing doing?"

He stretched out his gold-red wing, the once bloody plumage now freshly groomed. "I think its all better."

"Do you think you could fly?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go!"

Excited at regaining his flight, Silver Moon swept out of the den, leaving Goldenheart the dash after him. Silver Moon fluttered up the branch, one wing outspread, the other pinned to his side. Goldenheart smiled at the hawk's excitement, but was worried that he would leave after all she had done to keep him alive.

Outside the camp, the sky shone crisp blue, the sun rising into the sky faster every moment. Birds' song that once sounded so sweet now taunted Silver Moon. Goldenheart scrambled to the rim of the camp, and ran after him. A strong wind tore across the landscape, threatening the push both of them far from the camp.

Silver Moon stopped abruptly at the edge of the forest, surveying the large trees that loomed overhead. Happiness glinted in his eyes as he jumped onto the bottom-most branch. Goldenheart caught up, watching in amazement as the hawk climbed up the tree with surprising speed and grace.

His talons clambered against raw wood as Silver Moon landed on each branch. Then he would unfold his brilliant red and gold wings. One, two deep strokes, and a push with his legs, and he would clear another branch. After reaching a height of several fox-lengths above the ground, Silver Moon stopped.

Goldenheart gave him a nod of encouragement. Scared stiff, Silver Moon carefully unfolded his wings. The ground loomed ominously below his, threatening to swallow him into a world of darkness. It was no longer a haven, but a trap. He looked towards the sky instead, feeling the air push him up, almost weightless.

Relaxing his shoulders, Silver Moon dug his wings down, feeling a slight lift. Up, down, up, down, the wind swirled around him, pushing him upward. Then, without thinking, he let go.

The wind rushed up to meet him, filling his wings with air once more. Silver Moon scrambled to climb into the sky, but something pushed him down. He thrust downward again, bracing himself for an impact that never came. Wind rushed around him, trapping his wings closer and closer to his sides.

In his narrow plunge, Silver Moon's wings folded open slowly, fighting back the currents of deadly air. Slowly they filled, shooting him backwards. Up, down, up, down, no longer struggling, he flew. Weightlessness engulfed his sturdy frame, letting him touch the sky.

The trees grew smaller beneath him, branches touching the sky with envy. Now he was free. Silver Moon's heart seemed to unwind from the cold stone it had surrounded for so long. He was carefree, breaking the bonds of the gravity that had only held him back for moons.

Goldenheart was a speck in the distance, green forests and fields sprawling out forever around him. The mountain's snow-capped peaks sparkled in the morning air around. In the furthest blur on the horizon, Silver Moon noticed the dull lights of the Twoleg place. Silver clouds dotted the vast blue ocean of air.

A bundle of feathers whizzed past Silver Moon, causing him to freeze in the air for a moment. Silver Moon fluttered his wings, quickly gaining control again. His eyes narrowed onto the bird, observing each fine detail, its speed, hearing each beat of its heart. As if on instinct, he climbed high into the air, following the bird at full speed.

He was now in predator mode, angling his newly healed wings against the breeze. His eyes zoomed in on the target with a perfect sight, noticing its every movement, each flicker of feathers and twitch of muscle. In his mind, Silver Moon played through his plan of attack.

Now directly over the bird, Silver Moon dove, his wings flaring. With outreached talons, he snagging the prey. The thrill of feeling small feathers crunch beneath his talons brought back the gentle memories of the Tribe. It had been moons since he had last hunted, even longer than since he had last flown.

Letting some of the air fall out from his wings, Silver Moon made his descent. He tilted his wing slightly to the left, spiraling slowing downwards. Feather clutched in his talons, Silver Moon dropped into the welcoming branches of the forest. Underneath the bright green canopy he saw Goldenheart, grinning at him.

Silver Moon fluttered onto the lowest branch of a nearby pine, holding the prey in his beak. Her nodded to Goldenheart, giving her a joyous squeak.

"Silver Moon, you did it!" Goldeheart mewed excitedly.

He nodded, hopping down from his perch to the ground beside her. The two began the walk back to camp. The crisp green grass crunched under her paws, while Silver Moon glided as close above her as possible. New flowers bloomed along the sides of the grassland path, their scent filling the air.

As they neared the stone hollow, shouts rose into the air. For a moment, Goldenheart froze in her tracks. She peered over the edge, near the roots of the tree, Silver Moon at her side. Below, Trusty spat at Eaglestripe and Hawkpelt, who backed away slowly.

Quickly, Goldenheart and Silver Moon dove into the camp.

"What is this?" Goldenheart mewed.

"It's Trusty," Hawkpelt whispered. "We asked about her past life, and why she was here, but instead she tried to claw our ears off!"

"Trusty, what going on?" Boulderstar appeared from his den.

"Boulderstar, I have been wanting to speak with you," Trusty mewed, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Boulderstar padded towards her, confused. "Have you decided if you want to become a warrior?"

"No, it's not that. You see, I need some help. Scar, the leader of a gang of strays and loners, stole my son, Snake. If you help me get him back, I might consider joining LeafClan."

"I have heard of Scar, when we went to the Twoleg place. Of course we will help, Trusty."

"We will?"

The group turned, a bit surprised that the defiant voice belonged to Aquakit.

"Aquakit," Boulderstar shouted, "this is not a place for your input."

"Fine," the kit mewed. "But there is more to this then you might think. Why should we trust a loner found on our borders?"

"Aquakit, come here now," Snowfeather snarled. "This is not a situation for your opinion."

The kit trudged behind her adopted mother, casting backwards glances at her Clanmates. Goldenheart stood in wonder. What if the kit was right? How did Aquakit know this? She was only a kit, and a young one at that.

Goldenheart turned. Before, she was thrill to tell everyone that Silver Moon had fully recovered. But now, no one would listen. They were all too worried with the situation at hand. Boulderstar had agreed to return to the Twoleg place and face off Scar; something that was far to risky for the young Clan.

She returned to her den, head hung low. As Goldenheart curled up in her nest, sharp clicks echoed against the walls. Breathing in deeply through her mouth, Goldenheart pretended to sleep. She smelled Silver Moon's dusky feathers near her, and heard as her dropped something furry against the ground.

The footsteps disappeared again, and Goldenheart slipped away into the welcoming darkness of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Today is the two-month anniversary of LeafClan's Beginning, so I thought I would post this chapter today. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or contributed to this story. You guys are awesome!**_

Chapter 17

Shadows flowed across the forest, sunlight quickly fading behind the mountains. Dozens of paw steps picked their way along the uneven ridges and underbrush, avoiding every twig and dry leaf. Whiskers twitched, and Featherdance suppressed a sneeze. A breeze blew the foul scent of the thunderpath, as well as memories of her old home.

Only moons ago, she had been known as Kelly. Her and her brother, now Owlflight, had been kittypets, not even knowing what adventure was outside their strange, blocky den. Their Twolegs were kind, giving them soft nests and fake mice to play with. But the problem had been the Twoleg kits. They were always rushing around, flailing their arms wildly.

The forest thinned, bringing the dark, pungent-smelling thunderpath into view. Featherdance crouched down as a stout, red monster roared past; its fumes filling the chilly air. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving the warriors to discuss among themselves.

Beside Featherdance sat Foxcloud, Firestorm, and Owlflight. Talking in hushed mews behind her were Boulderstar, Trusty, and Goldenheart. Originally, Goldenheart wasn't supposed to come with them, but she had insisted that the patrol would need her help. Boulderstar had instantly agreed, but Trusty had nearly bitten off Goldenheart's ears at the thought.

Another monster, this one light gray, sped past them. The wind tugged at Featherdance's fur. She wished for a moment that she was back in her nest, safe and warm. As the sun disappeared further beneath the horizon, Boulderstar turned to the patrol to address the situation.

"Everyone, we are going to cross the thunderpath _carefully,_ only two at a time. Afterwards, Trusty will lead us to Scar. We are going to him peacefully. Do not pick fights with these cats, they are vicious, and we were lucky to escape them last time."

At his last few words, Tigertail's ears pricked up. Featherdance tilted her head, slightly confused. Suddenly, a flood of memories from the day Tigertail had been made a warrior swept over Featherdance. It all became clear.

_ She was once Scar's 'friend', _she thought to herself. _Then Scar killed her brother because of his lost sight._ She dwindled on this information, trying to picture the day they has left the Twolegplace. It had been moons ago, but the images easily flashed through her mind.

They had ran from their old home and into the forest. It hadn't been the first time she had been in the forest, but her old kittypet self had longed to return to their noisy den, away from the strange forest cats. Yet another part had pushed her forward, telling her that the only opportunity was right in front of her. The only chance to change her life.

Her and her brother had met the other group of cats in the ally, and escaped through the bushes at the far end of the Twoleg place. A brown tom had chased them, but Boulderstar had fought back. The tom had let, almost blinded from Boulderstar's attack. They had made it safely to the camp, where she now had a Clan, a family.

Featherdance gasped as the missing pieces fell into place. Boulderstar had attacked Tigertail's brother! She hadn't realized it before, how Tigertail's mysterious appearance had a lined so well with their escape. Now they were hunting down her brother's killer.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Featherdance watched as Foxcloud and Trusty crossed the thunderpath. Boulderstar and Goldenheart were already on the other side, out of harm's reach. A strong wind forced its way through the branches, followed by a dirt-stained monster with a light gray body. Foul fumes erupted from the monster as it stayed on the thunderpath, roaring out of sight.

Tigertail and Firestorm bolted across the thunderpath, Owlflight nudging her gentle as her stood. He swept his gaze from side to side, then dashed across. Featherdance was right after him, diving into the shallow dip of dirt on the other side of the thunderpath as another monster came.

The patrol waited in the safety of the surrounding dirt and plants for a moment. Boulderstar soon stood to lead them on, placing each paw carefully. They had been here before, but her could still lead them in the wrong direction.

Brambles tugged at Featherdance's pelt, making her wince at the touch. They didn't have many brambles on LeafClan territory. Rough stones scratched her paws, which cascaded little droplets of blood to the ground. The unknown vegetation lay foreboding ahead. This wasn't going to be an easy journey.

* * *

The first rays of dawn broke over the horizon, spilling color over the mountains. Birds began their morning chorus in the trees. The weary patrol finally pushed through the finally bushes, seeing the dull lights and boxy dens of the Twolegplace. Their shadows lengthened as the sun shone across the rugged ground.

Tired after their journey, the warriors found a large grassy area near the forest, and lay down to rest. Using moss and stray feathers and bark, they built makeshift nests. Foxcloud took the first watch outside their nests. The dawn grew brighter by the minute, encasing the sleeping cats in a beam of warm sunlight.

Owlflight settled down into his nest, his Clanmates snoring around him. It felt weird to be back to where everything had started; back to where he had been saved by the strange cats that were now his family. Where at one point, he was Henri, the lazy kittypet of a energetic Twoleg home.

He let out a sigh, snuggling closer into the warm moss. Fatigue took over, and he was sucked into the heavy darkness of sleep.

* * *

Owlflight woke into a forest, with dark, endless trees spreading out as far as he could see. A thick, gray smog winded its way between the trunks. The whole place reeked of mildew and mold. Owlflight felt uneasy. This wasn't StarClan.

In this distance, he heard cats. _Good,_ he thought, _maybe they can get me out of here._

He padded across the wet, decomposing twigs and leaves. Looking up, he saw no sky, but instead the trees reached bare branches on forever. Skeletons of bushes lined the path. Besides the faint mews he had heard earlier, everything here was dead. There was no scent of fresh grass or leaf-lined trees.

As the noises of the cats grew louder, Owlflight peered into a small clearing. The trees around were arched, dead limbs hanging down helplessly. Two toms wrestled on the dead grass floor. One was large, muscled rippling under his own pelt. His left ear was torn, and pale scars covered his back and sides. The other tom, who seemed to be a little older than Owlflight deemed full of energy. His gray pelt was nearly perfect, untouched by scratches. His golden eyes we focused.

They seemed to be training. The older tom would instruct the younger one in a gruff voice, then show him a move. The young tom learned very quickly. Owlflight stood, confused. They seemed to be warrior cats, but even the younger tom was too old to be an apprentice.

In his hiding place in a dead bush, Owlflight tried to listen to their conversation, but could only pick up bits and pieces. After completing a harder move, the older tom neared closer to the younger tom, and whispered into his ear. He flicked his ears into Owlflight's direction, then pulled away.

The young tom disappeared from view, padding silently into the forest. The older tom, who Owlflight had decided was a mentor to the younger tom, sat still in the clearing. He seemed almost lifeless, a grin spreading across his scared face. His claws were out, gleaming an unearthly perfect white. Owlflight gulped, and shuffled backwards a bit. That was his first mistake.

The dead twigs snapped, jerking the mentor to his feet. The apprentice sprang from the trees behind Owlflight. Panicked, Owlflight tried to run. The dead ground pounded beneath his paws. Fear gave him a greater strength. He was powerful, absorbing every vibration into him and using it as his own energy.

The toms tore after him, their claws sending long-still leaves flying through the air. They were slowly catching up, their strength never wavering. Owlflight began to slow as his energy rush subsided, allowing the toms to leap onto him. He hit the ground with a hard _thud_. Dozens of questions flooded his brain. The toms let him stand up, staring daggers at him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Owlflight asked.

"No, who are you, and what are you doing here?" the younger tom countered.

"I am Owlflight, warrior of LeafClan. I don't know how I got here, but I need to go back."

The mentor grinned, flashing pure-white teeth. "I am Juttingflash, and this is Silverflash. We are in your dream. Do you want to train to become a better warrior?"

"Of course!" mewed Owlflight. "Please, train me!"

This time, both toms smiled. They took Owlflight back into the clearing. This time, the shadows seemed lighter. Owlflight felt like he was about to explode with happiness. He would be the best warrior in LeafClan!

* * *

Light swept over the patrol, waking them one by one. Tigertail, Firestorm, and Featherdance left to hunt. Trusty stayed next to Boulderstar, telling him where Scar's gang was. The others basked about, lazily waking about.

Owlflight shook himself awake. His pelt still stung from his dream-training with the strange warriors. He turned to groom his ruffled pelt, shocked to see drops of blood lining where Silverflash had scratched him.

_But it was only a dream, _Owlflight thought, _why are the scratches real?_

The hunting patrol padded through the surrounding bushes and shrubs. They brought their prey, two plump squirrels, a few mice, and a robin, into the center of the clearing. After setting down her prey, Featherdance dashed over to Owlflight, who had just finished grooming his pelt.

"Hey, Owlflight, do you want to share some prey?"

"Sure," he replied.

Featherdance grabbed a squirrel from the pile and ran back to Owlflight. He reluctantly took a bite, letting his teeth rip through the flesh. He was tired after his training, and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey Owlflight, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Heavy thoughts slowed his brain. Should he tell her or not? What if she was jealous that the cats were training him and not her?

"Oh, I just had a weird dream," he mewed casually.

"What was it about?" Featherdance's face was filled with curiosity.

"Oh, it was about us when we lived with our housefolk. One of then turned into a dog, and I had to run away," Owlflight lied, trying to come up with a convincing dream.

"Oh."

Owlflight sighed, grateful when Boulderstar finally stood. The patrol gathered behind him as Trusty took the lead. They moved through the dawn-cast shadows, not making a sound. Monsters meander through the criss-cross of thunderpaths. Patches of grasses grew outside the Twolegs dens, filled with brown splotches.

The Twoleg dens grew larger and clumped together as they moved on, and the grasses and trees disappeared almost completely. Dark gray smog filled the sky, turning it to a pale mess of blacks and blues. Trusty led them down a thin alleyway, and through a crack in the side of a towering, blocky den.

"This," Trusty mewed, turning to the patrol with a grin "is where Scar is."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They peeked into the small hole in the side of the Twoleg nest. A murky, brown sludge oozed from the corners, sending a heavy scent into the air. Inside, the nest was dark, the shadows so thick they seemed almost tangible. Dust filled the air, causing some cats to cough.

"You want _us_ to go in _there_?" Tigertail spat at Trusty.

"This is where Scar and my son, Snake, are. Come on, let's go!" Trusty instructed, ignoring Tigertail.

Boulderstar to a hesitant step forward. He felt that this place was strangely familiar. He couldn't remember ever coming to the Twolegplace, except when they had come to find more members for the new Clan. Maybe it was just that scent. He had smelled it before, when his travels had taken him to a pile of Twoleg crowfood.

Foxcloud and Owlflight slipped through the hole, as Boulderstar was shoved forward. Once inside the Twoleg nest, Boulderstar let his eyes dilate to the new darkness. Tall structures obscured his vision, silhouetted by a faint orange glow. Cats' voices could be heard from the other side.

The other cats tumbled into the darkness, complaining slightly at the dampness and strange smells. Trusty moved to stand beside Boulderstar. He didn't know why she did it, but Trusty had attached herself to Boulderstar. She almost never left his side, and shooed others away when speaking with him. Sure, she was nice, but a bit stubborn and snappy at times. He was unsure why she even bothered with them. Trusty would probably get her son back and flee, back to wherever she came from.

Nudged forward by his Clanmates behind him, Boulderstar crept out into the hazy orange light. Several cats laid in the open area of the Twoleg nest, some sharing tongues, eating, or sleeping. A group of toms talked in hushed whispers, off in the damp corner. The stench of crowfood and rotting flesh filled the stuffy air.

The group of toms parted, a black tom in the center snapping at the others. Boulderstar was shocked to see his face. Pale scars trailed down his sides, criss-cross stitches of torn flesh pealing away. One ear had a large tear running down the side and around his face. A deep scratch, white and jagged, tore across his face. His left eye was white and glazed over, unseeing yet knowing.

There were three toms around him, slinking slowly into the shadows. Two were identical, white with patches of brown and black across their backs and blazing green eyes. The other tom was a fiery orange with amber eyes, a white snare flashing across his fangs. Their claws were out, scraping the grime that coated the ground.

With a shriek, one of the white, black, and brown toms leaped onto the black tom. Goldenheart gasped behind him as the fight raged. Blood spilled from the scared tom's claws as he dug them across his opponent's flanks. The white tom fell to the floor, crying in pain.

Trusty squeezed past Boulderstar, staring at the cats with her mouth agape.

"Who are those cats?" Boulderstar asked, turning to Trusty.

Trusty flicked her tail to the black tom. "That is Scar, the leader of this group. The one he just attacked was Stripe, and the one that looks just like him is Shade. They are brothers, brought here by their mother when they were only kits. The orange tom is Puddles. He used to live with Twolegs, before joining Scar."

"How do you know all this?" spat Tigertail.

"Tigertail, don't question Trusty right now. We might need this information later on," Boulderstar instructed.

Scar scowled at the toms surrounding him, causing them to disappear into the shadows. He turned, his dead eye facing the patrol. Bouldstar shivered at the sight, feeling as if he could see through his soul. If they were seen, everything would be ruined. The toms that surrounded him had moved to the other side of the Twoleg nest, whispering anxiously to nearby cats.

From behind a large bulk that smelled of dead fish emerged a brown she-cat, kits dashing around her feet. Pebbles stepped beside her, mewing in stiff words. A worried look spread across the she-cats face. The kits pressed close to her, as they ran into the shadows.

Trusty poked Boulderstar with her paw. "We need to keep moving. Tell them to follow me."

Boulderstar nodded to the patrol as they got to their feet. Trusty led them along the edge of the wall, behind foreign objects and smells. Stale scents of decaying plants and prey spread through the narrow cracks. The light disappeared as a strange moss-like material spread above their heads.

Murrmurs arose as several of the warriors bumped into each other. "Quiet!" Boulderstar whispered sternly.

"We are almost there," mewed Trusty, as the tunnel opened out into a den.

* * *

"But Snowfeather, I want to play!" whined Aquakit.

"Windpaw and Rainpaw are training, and you can't go out of camp yet! How about you go play with Silverkit?"

"But she's no fun! All she wants to do is daydream and look at the clouds! I want to really play!"

Snowfeather sighed, plopping down onto her moss nest. "Aquakit, you will be an apprentice soon, don't worry. But right now, I need some rest."

"Fine!" mewed Aquakit, jumping down from the nursery. She landed into the clearing, seeing Silverkit, Sunkit, and Grasskit. The two brothers were tossing a bundle of moss around, gripping it with their miniscule claws before hurling it back. They were too tiny and immature to play with. Aquakit climbed into Goldenheart's den. Even though the medicine cat wasn't there, it felt more comforting to be near her nest, and the mooncrystal.

The scent of the herbs seemed to dull after Goldenheart had left for the Twolegplace. It had been two sunrises since they had left, and the camp had stayed unusually quiet. Now, with the familiar musk of herbs, Aquakit could finally be herself.

She took a deep breath, imagining that she could just disappear into the smooth stone walls, or float into the air. The faint drip of water in the distance filled her with a longing to escape the world, and dissolve. The tunnel curved and winded, going even further. _Shouldn't it have ended here? _Aquakit thought to herself, her footsteps echoing through the tunnel.

Aquakit stopped, her small ears spiking up. He nose twitched, the deep stench of earth filling the air around her. But there was something else, something that she had never heard or smelled before. The faint drip of water grew louder, roaring through the cavern. Aquakit squeezed herself against the wall of the tunnel, the noises overwhelming. Her ears flattened onto her head, and her eyes were sealed shut. Whatever it was, she needed to stay out.

She let out a squeak as the faint touch of fur brushed against her pelt. More fur, all of different lengths and textures dashed past. The ground disappeared from below her, as Aquakit was pulled into the air. Sharp fangs pulled into the scruff on her neck, and she jerked up and down with the bumps of the caves and tunnels.

Aquakit pulled her eyes open a crack, twisting to escape as the ground grew closers, almost knocking her off, and then shrunk as she flew upward again. The teeth of the creature, that she assumed was a cat, closed tighter, but the journey became rougher. More footsteps gathered closer. From the corner of her eye, Aquakit saw the surrounding creatures.

They were cats, four of them, that swarmed around the one that carried her. Two were pure black, almost swallowed by the shadows as they ran past. One was a dark brown, and the last was gray with flecks of white and brown. Their eyes were dark, the few rays of last that had come this far reflected off of them to illuminate a path.

The path sloped downward, casting her deeper into the ground. Puddles of water formed at the bases of large stones. Some stone hung like jagged teeth above them, large enough to crush any cat that was unlucky enough to be underneath it at the wrong moment. Jagged pieces of stone dotted the path.

Aquakit felt the grip on her scruff loosen as the cat holding her slowed. The cavern was almost pure black, the faintest trace of light flickering on the occasional pool of water. The blur of pelts around her stopped, as the cats fell to the ground. The freckled cat scanned Aquakit with amber eyes, while the others began to groom.

"What am I doing here?" squeaked Aquakit to the strange cats. The one that had carried her moved beside the other four, and faced the kit.

"You came here first," mewed one of the black cats, whose voice was a high-pitched whine.

"Are you from LeafClan?" the other black cat asked.

"How did you know?" said Aquakit, shocked that they knew about her home.

"We have met cats from your clan before," responded the dark brown cat. "Your leader, Boulderstar, and the other cats, Featherpaw and Owlpaw, came to our tribe before."

"You mean Featherdance and Owlflight?"

"Oh, so their names have changed."

"Yes, that's how the Clan works. I will become a 'paw soon."

"Interesting," mewed the tom. "I am Sun, and these are Shadow, Hiss," he gestured to the two black cats, "Mist," he pointed to the gray she-cat, "and Wing."

"So," mewed Aquakit. "When can I go home?"

The tribe cats glanced between each other, sharing frightened expressions.

"We don't know. Starseer called a meeting. Even though I know we allowed to the surface, there is a problem. As we speak, tunnels are sealing the tunnel that led you down here. Too many incidents have occurred with cats falling into our territory. I know of only one other escape, but it will take a long time to reach."

Aquakit jumped to her feet. "Then let's go! I want to go back!"

The she-cat, who she recognized as Mist, padded beside her. "Don't worry, you will get home soon. But until then, we need to go back to our camp. Starseer needs to know that you are down here." She gave Aquakit's shoulder a gentle nudge.

Sun began to walk forward, Shadow, Hiss, and Wing following behind. Mist twitched her tail at Aquakit as they began the trip to the Tribe's camp.

* * *

Owlflight peered into the strange den, whiskers twitching. A rough, moss-like material draped over the surrounding dark objects. Inside were two cats, a light ginger tom and a silver she-cat. They were sharing tongues, whispering quietly to each other as they groomed with long strokes.

To the sides of the den, Owlflight could smell a thick, musty scent. Pieces of prey, long since eaten, were strewn across the cold floor. Nests, pulled together by scraps of Twoleg materials and moss, covered most of the space, only leaving room to step over to the middle. Several clumps of snagged fur sat in the nests.

"That's him," Trusty whispered to Boulderstar, who sat beside her.

"How are we suppose to get him?"

"Just wait until that she-cat leaves."

For what seemed like moons, they sat in the shadows. The pungent scent of the den plunged into Owlflight's nostrils, making him feel as if he was about to vomit. He fought back the urge to return to the fresh air. _Only a little longer,_ he thought to himself. _Then we can get out of here._

Finally, the silver she-cat stood to leave. She mewed a quick 'good-bye' to Snake and disappeared into the Twolegs' heap of rotten remains. Snake rolled over, stretching his legs out. Taking a chance, Trusty bolted from their hiding place to reunite with her son.

"Mom," Snake breathed as Trusty nuzzled again his head. "I can't believe you are here."

"I have come to bring you home, Snake," Trusty purred. "I have found this wonderful place called LeafClan. They will take us in. Come on!"

Snake hung his head, staring at the mangled nest at his feet. "I don't want to leave."

"What? Why wouldn't you?"

"I-I have found love here, Mom."

"That she-cat? Snake, you don't need to worry. There will always be another one out there for you."

"No, you don't understand. I know it doesn't seem that great, but I love it here. That she-cat was Moon. She has been so nice to me, keeping me on Scar's good side and taking me in. This feels like home now."

"You are crazy! How could this ever be home? You are coming with me, Snake."

Trusty lunged forward, grasping Snake's ear in her jaws. She twisted around, pulling her son towards the patrol. Snake writhed and turned, trying to escape. Trusty's teeth sank deeper, piercing through his ear.

With an unearthy scream of pain, Snake's ear tore. He ran from them, leaving Trusty alone in the den. A trail of crimson blood flowed from the tear in his ear.

Rough voices erupted from behind them, nearing quickly. Trusy leaped to her feet. "Everyone, follow me."

She dashed behind the dirty moss-like material at the other side of the den, soon followed by Boulderstar, Goldenheart and the rest of the patrol. They caught up to her as she turned around another corner. The filthy gray and white moss draped above and on all side of them, crackling at the slightest touch.

Trusty twisted and turned through a never-ending passage of gray. The shouts grew slowly quieter, fading behind them. Owlflight's heart pounded furiously in his chest, threatening to burst out. Featherdance's tail floated beneath his nose as they ran. He tried to snuffle his sneeze the best he could while not falling behind.

Then he noticed it. Silvery drops twisted through the air, gathering. The damp smell was unnatural, almost too moist. The water was gathering, clinging slightly to his pelt. The other cats in the patrol didn't deem to notice as they trailed ahead, fur on edge as they out ran their pursuers. Then it struck.

A jagged claw of lightning torn down the sky, filling the cramped area around them with a blinding flash. He could hear the cats, Scar's cats, scream behind the patrol. The thunder boomed through the room, ricocheting off the walls. Owlflight pulled his ears tight against his head, trying to block out the noise as another bolt of lightning struck. Trusty led them on, panic streaming through her voice as she yelled for them to hurry up.

Deeper they ran, tearing through the dark, unknown tunnels. The stench of mold was even stronger now, blinding Owlflight's nose from the scents of his Clanmates. He seemed completely alone, dislodged from the world as his senses shut down, one by one. The shrieks of cats, from all sides, echoed through the Twoleg den. Panic flowed all around, like a raging river, ready to shred apart the cats trapped inside.

Owlflight opened his mouth a crack, hoping the scents would help them escape. But the only thing that reached him was the thin, smothering stench of flames.

_I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a month. It was all my fault. I hit major writes' block, and the ideas just weren't flowing. My forum, LeafClan, was incredibly busy, even though we are desperate for new members. I had all these giant school projects to do, and my dad actually took away my laptop for a few days. I hope to be on a better updating schedule once school is over. Don't forget to review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Come on! I expect at least a bit more from my followers! A whole week went by, and not a single review. Please try to read and review. I'm not that bad of a writer, am I? I just need a bit of encouragement, or I'll end up going into hibernation again...**

Chapter 19

"Where's Aquakit?" Snowfeather's frightened voice rang out through the camp.

Graymist rushed toward her, the fur on the back of her neck bristling slightly. She leaped onto the ledge of stone and into the nursery. "What's going on?"

"It's Aquakit!" Snowfeather wailed. "I told her to go play with the other kits, and now I can't find her anywhere!"

The queen's white fur was ragged, spiking out in places. Behind her, her nest had been tossed aside, scattering moss across the den. Lilacpool's nest was left untouched, Grasskit curled up calmly inside.

"We will look for her," reassured Graymist. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far."

"Thank you Graymist," and with that, Snowfeather continued her search for the kit.

Outside, Quickpaw and Runningpaw were returning to camp, their mouths gripping fresh kill. The two apprentices were working hard, and were near the end of their training. Before they had left, Graymist could often hear Boulderstar thinking of warrior names for the two. They laid the fresh kill on the pile, and retreated to their dens.

Graymist peered into the warriors' den, hoping to find Aquakit inside. The warm scent of the nests and warriors sharing tongues wafted to her nose, filling her with a strangely calm feeling. She padded inside, the arching walls of the tunnel leading into the large, stone cavern. Graymist stopped a moment, letting her eyes quickly dilate to the dark.

"Aquakit?" she called into the den, her voice echoing softly back. Moss softened her pawsteps as she moved further. "Are you in here?"

A grumble rose from one of the nests, Hawkpelt stretching out his groggy muscles. "I haven't seen her. Has the little furball gotten into trouble again?"

"No. Snowfeather can't find her. I was just checking around. Thanks Hawkpelt!"

Graymist slipped out of the warriors' den. _Where could Aquakit be? _she thought to herself. _She isn't in the warriors' den or the nursery._ She stood, sending her gaze out over the camp. Aquakit hated Silver Moon, so she wouldn't be in his den. Most of the others were our hunting or patrolling. She decided to check if Aquakit was in the apprentices' den.

* * *

Flames battered at Goldenheart's pelt, threatening to scorch her skin. Cats' voices, both from the Clan and Scar's group, shot through the air. Only mere moments had passed, and their lives were in danger.

Sparks flew past, like deadly bugs with venomous bites, soaring through the air. Smoke filled the air, clogging Goldenheart's nose and pouring into her mouth. It tasted vile. The tongues of flame swirled and spiraled around them, in a deadly dance of torment and beauty. They needed to find a way out- now.

The thick, moss-like cloths that draped across the rotten-smelling bulks, were eaten by the surging flames, singeing the ends of her fur. Her Clanmates weren't doing much better, their fur and pads stinging with ashes and embers that flew from all around them. She could help them, but only if they escaped. If they even escaped at all.

Trusty was just ahead of Boulderstar, frantically trying to choose the way out. Before, Goldenheart had felt somewhat more confident with Trusty as a guide, but now it seemed that the she-cat had no way to lead them out. They waited for a moment, watching as Trusty dashed to the left down a narrow crack.

Goldenheart whipped around to follow her, but the she-cat was out of sight. Trusty was dead silent, her scent cloaked by the smoke. She had betrayed them. A wave of thought burst from inside Goldenheart. This whole thing had been a trap. Scar had probably sent Trusty to get them. Now he was getting revenge from the cats they had taken to join LeafClan.

"LeafClan!" Boulderstar shouted over the panic. "Stay together! We need to find a way out!"

The warriors snapped their focus to their leader, ignoring their fright for a moment. The flames blinded them with a wall of light and a barrier of ash. Embers soared through the air, catching on their whiskers. Goldenheart winced, listening as Boulderstar continued. His voice wheezed, too much smoke slowly attacking everyone.

"We are going to leap on top of these towers of wood, making our way to the exit. It doesn't matter if we are seen now. We only need to escape."

The patrol nodded, following Boulderstar as he jumped onto the nearest bulk. Claws scrambled against the rough material. Patches of still-hot ashes and a few flickers of flame burned into their pads. Goldenheart watched as Boulderstar took a ragged breath, and leaped over the flames on the floor below and onto the next pillar. Him muscles rippled under his pelt, and he landed gracefully. She followed behind, feeling the hot air from the flames brush against her belly.

The rough bark-like texture of the pillar met her feet, scraping the pads of her already-burned paws. Foxcloud landed beside her, Boulderstar already moving ahead to make room on the bulky object. She followed, Featherdance and Owlflight landing right as she jumped. They went on like this, one after another.

Suddenly, the wooden towers dropped into emptiness around them. Flames devoured the area that had once been the camp for the rogues. There was no where else to go, except backwards. They were trapped.

Goldenheart's heart plunged into a deep pit of despair. The chances were slim that they would make it out alive. On the singed bulks behind her sat he Clanmates, the ones she had brought together to form LeafClan, _their_ Clan. But now everything was ruined. They stared at her, fur matted with ashes and patched with burns. Their eyes pleaded for an escape, but there was none.

From far behind her, Tigertail landed on another wooden bulk. Ahead of Tigertail, just behind Goldenstar and Boulderstar, sat Featherdance and Owlflight. Goldenheart wheezed out a heavy breath as a thought came instantly to her mind. _Where is Foxcloud?_

Panicked, she shot her gaze around the burning Twoleg nest. He was no where in sight. _This is hopeless,_Goldenheart thought to herself. _We can all the way here, and for what? All we have accomplished is losing a Clanmate._

"We need to keep moving," whispered Boulderstar, his breath falling in sharp, ragged bursts.

"It's no use!" Goldenheart spat. "Trusty has abandoned us. Foxcloud is gone. And for what? There is nothing we can do now. We are doomed to die here, just like Scar wanted. See Boulderstar, we have been tricked! And now we will pay for our own foolishness with our lives!"

"Goldenstar." Boulderstar caught her gaze with his deep, blue-green eyes. "We will be alright. It may look bad, but we need to have hope. We can get out."

Goldenheart felt a chill climb through her body, despite the burning surroundings. He was right. They could find a way out. But before she could act, Boulderstar had launched himself off the pillar, and into the flames.

* * *

Aquakit now felt at home in the darkness. Her fur absorbed into the darkness. All around her, the cats from the Tribe of Darkest Nights milled about their camp. Cats of all kinds were dozing outside their cave-like dens. She had already been introduced to their leader, Starseer, who was very kind. Sun and a group of the Tribe cats were to begin their journey with her the next sunrise of time.

It was hard to tell what was day and what was night in the world of darkness. It stretched on, an endless darkness, for as far as she could see. Some of the tunnels dipped upward, towards the surface, enabling her to see a crack of sunlight. Water roared through many tunnels that drove through the soil around them. The water threatened to break loose and flood all of the tunnels.

_I wonder how they can stand living here, _Aquakit thought to herself. _The endless darkness is already choking me. _

Out of the corner of her eye, Aquakit sat Sun approaching. In his mouth, she noticed a scrawny piece of fur, leathery flaps of skin hanging limply at its sides. Sun's wide eyes shone bright in the darkness. Down in their camp, everyone had to rely solely on their night vision to see. There were few colors, the cats' fur either blending in to the deep blacks and browns, or standing out as white blurs.

"Here Aquakit," mewed Sun, dropping the scrap of fur at her feet. "Eat this."

"What is it?" Aquakit asked, poking at the small fresh kill.

"It's a bat."

"A bat?"

"Yes. They live in these caves and tunnels. They can fly as well, using the small cracks in the stone and soil to escape into the night sky to feast on insects."

"Interesting," Aquakit replied, taking a cautious bite into the warm meat. The thin, twig-like bones snapped easily under her small fangs. The meat seemed to melt away in her mouth, sending her mind a wave of energy.

"How do you like it?"

"It is very different from mice and rabbits, but I love it!"

"Good. Now you need to get some rest. Come and join our to-bes in their den to sleep."

"Are to-bes like our apprentices?"

"Yes, I believe so. They train in the ways of our Tunnelers, Cave-Guards, and Prey-Hunters."

"But I'm not an apprentice yet!"

"Oh."

Sun stopped for a minute, his face scrunching as he dove deep into thought. His tail lashed slowly from side to side. Finally, he spoke. "I don't think the mothers of our kits would be too kind as to take you in. It is only one rest anyway. The to-bes might be excited to here about your Clan."

"Okay."

Aquakit rose, guided by Sun to the small cavern where the to-bes sat. There were three of them, two with dark gray pelts and wide green eyes, and the other with barely noticeable brown fur and amber eyes. In the middle of the small group lay a piece of fresh-kill, that looked like a large mouse with a worm-like tail. They were mewing excitedly about their new visitor between mouthfuls.

Sun cleared his throat, drawing the to-bes' attention. They were only a tail-length away, but it seemed to dived them with a thick line. Aquakit saw their faces brighten at the sight of her, making her lift her head up a little higher. The to-bes' gazes were filled with wonder at this strange cat from the outside world of the surface.

"This is Aquakit," Sun said to the to-bes. "She will be resting with you tonight."

"Awesome!" mewed one of the gray cats, a tom but the sound of his voice. "I'm River that Smooths Rough Stones, and these are my sisters. She," he gestured to the gray she-cat, "is Ice that Falls from Cliff and my other sister is Leaf that Tumbles in Wind. It is nice to meet you."

The long Tribe names tumbled through Aquakit's head. _How can they remember them all? _she thought to herself. Then, a little nervous, she replied. "I'm Aquakit, from LeafClan. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow! LeafClan?" mewed Ice. "Where is that?"

"Up at the surface, above all of us," answered Aquakit. "We live in this stone hollow in the earth, with caves for dens, and a long tree along the edge to leave."

"Amazing!" Leaf chimed in. "What is it like?"

"I-"

Aquakit was cut of by Sun's strong but kind mew. "Calm down, I'm sure she can tell you all after she rests. We have a long journey to make in the morning, and Aquakit will need her strength."

"Okay!" replied all three to-bes in unison. Then they stood, leading Aquakit deeper into the cavern to their nests.

"Here Aquakit, you can sleep in that nest," instructed River. "There is some moss if you would like. We'll be right here if you need us."

"Thanks," mewed Aquakit, padding over to the moss nest. She kneaded the soft scraps gently with her tiny claws before curling into a tight ball of fur and falling into a deep slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe it! Chapter 20! For all those that have gotten this far, here is some cake! *Gives slice of awesomeness rainbow ice cream cake* **

**I appreciate every comment and review I have received so far, and hope to improve my writing even further. Don't forget to review, and check out my newest story, "Encased in a world of Darkness"! **

Chapter 20

Gravel crunched lightly under Aquakit's small paws, scraping the pads that were already cracked and scabbed. He muscles were tight with the exhaustion of the journey so far. It seemed as if they had started around sunhigh, but down here, there was no way to tell. It seemed like evening to her, but the sun could have just begun to rise in the LeafClan camp and she wouldn't know.

Last night, the to-bes had been so thrilled to learn about Aquakit's Clan life. She had stayed up with them for hours, answering questions and describing the surface, the rain, the sunshine, and everything that the Tribe cats here didn't know of or had never seen. Aquakit tried her best to keep up as new questions arose while she was in the middle of a sentence. Eventually their energy left, and Aquakit was able to doze off into a light sleep.

There were six Tribe cats in their group as they journeyed to the surface. Sun was at the head of the group, leading with almost unnerving ease. Mist, whom she had met before, and a light gray tom, named Grass that Weaves the Moor, stood beside him. To her side was a she-cat named Shadow of the Evening Rain, who claimed to have met others from her Clan before. Bringing up the rear was Dawn of Early Rises, a shy she-cat, Flicker of Light in the Darkness, and Heather of the Rushing Moor.

"You alright?" asked Shadow, brushing her pelt lightly besides Aquakit's.

"I-I might need a rest," Aquakit replied, staring at her paws.

"It's okay if you do. You are young, and have walked far. I'll go tell Sun so that we can rest and eat."

"Th-thank you," stuttered Aquakit, shocked at speaking to one of the Tribe cats who seemed so _powerful_. She didn't know exactly what it was, but most of the cats just imitated her. Their pelts were taught with the muscles most of the Clan cats only had after moons of hard work. Instead of taking things for granite like she had for her entire life, they treasured every scrap of light, every bite of food, every day passed without being killed.

"We will rest here," instructed Sun in his powerful, commanding voice.

The group of cats slowed, gathering at a small cropping of smooth rocks. Aquakit nearly collapsed onto her side, taking the weight off of her sore paws. She sighed with relief as calm washed over her tired body. Shadow padded over to her, her eyes shinning in the faintest bit of light that escaped through the cracks in the rocks above them.

"I'm going to hunt for a bit, okay?"

"That's fine, I'm going to rest," mewed Aquakit.

Shadow dashed off into the dark tunnel that slopped downwards across from where they were resting, followed by Mist and Grass. Their pawsteps echoed off the neatly smoothed stone and soil, fading into silence. Around her, the other Tribe cats stretched out on the rocks, relaxing their sore muscles. Sun sat on the other side of the cats, his ears pricked up to catch the slightest of noises.

Aquakit rested her eyes, curled up into a ball of fur. The deep scents of the earth cloaked her in her own bubble. No one else could catch up to her now.

Pawsteps thundered up the tunnels near them once more. Aquakit leaped to her feet, unaware that time had passed so quickly. Soon the pelts of Shadow, Mist, and Grass were in sight. Each carried a few small bats and mice in their mouths. It looked small, but enough for everyone to have their share of prey.

Sun greeted the cats as they dropped the fresh-kill in a small pile near the resting cats. Aquakit watched as Shadow grabbed two of the bats and padded closer.

"Here," mewed Shadow, dropping one of the bats at Aquakit's paws.

"Thanks!"

Shadow sighed deeply, plopping onto her side in exhaustion. "You're welcome."

Aquakit, remembering her last encounter eating bat, did not hesitate in digging her small fangs into the tender flesh that was still warm from the bat's life. The juicy meat coated her mouth, restoring her energy quickly. She cautiously tried a tip of the leathery wing, but spat it out in disgust, quickly returning to the meat.

Shadow stiffened a small giggle as she watched Aquakit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Shadow reassured. "It is just _interesting_ that you tried the only part even newborn kits know not to eat."

Aquakit shook her head, finishing off her prey with a swipe of her tongue around her muzzle. She pawed a bit of dirt aside, burying the small bones, fur, and wings of the bat underground. With her energy now restored, Aquakit stood, ready to keep moving.

* * *

Goldenheart gagged on the last wisps of smoke that rose from the embers of what once had been a Twoleg nest. Rubble was tossed aside in ragged heaps, so burned and crumbled that she didn't have the faintest idea what it had once been. But she didn't care.

With her golden fur turned black and burned in patches, Goldenheart began to paw through the garbage in search of her Clanmates. After the smoke had blinded them, the warriors had lost each other in panic. Now she was alone, almost to tried to even attempt a search.

"Goldenheart!" a weak voice shouted from behind her.

"Here!" she called back, turning around to face the voice of her Clanmate. In her exhaustion, she managed to find enough energy to run a short ways.

"Goldenheart?"

"Yes! Here!"

Finally, from behind the blackened piles of ashes and blurry clouds of smoke emerged her fellow Clanmates, Featherdance and Owlflight. Goldenheart cried out in joy, rushing towards them with all her remaining power. It was almost too good to be true.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Goldenheart mewed happily, inspecting the young warriors. Both were burned across their sides and paws, pelts black with soot. She would need to find something to help them from inhaling all the smoke, and an herb to treat their burns, as well as her own. But that could wait. They needed to find the others.

"Do you know where Foxcloud and Boulderstar are?" she asked the warriors. "I haven't seen them anywhere."

The siblings exchanged a quick glance, then Featherdance answered. "Follow us."

They turned, walking steadily away from Goldenheart. Summoning her last scraps of strength, Goldenheart forced herself to follow. Her heart sunk deeper as they passed the towers of ashes and dying embers. What had seemed so hopeful before had ended in such a terrible mess. Even still, Goldenheart had a bit of shock in her from Trusty's betrayal. How could she not have seen it before?

The ground began to even out, and the heaps of ashes seemed smaller. Some bits of wood and covering poked out in places, not nearly as burned as the pieces closer to where the fire had led them. Tufts of singed fur were caught on thorn-like sticks of half-melted metal, most likely from the escaping cats.

_The poor members of Scar's gang,_ she thought to herself. _They deserved something better than this. Even though I didn't know them, I'm sure some were good cats. It isn't fair that anyone should die because of something so stupid._

The ground began a steady incline, forcing the cats to slow to avoid injuring themselves further. Vaguely recognizable pieces of the dens and tunnels that they had navigated only what seemed moments ago scattered among the desolate landscape. To the far side, away from where the Twoleg structure had once stood, were patches of grasses and towering green trees. They stood out, a scrap of hope in the darkness.

A screech of monsters had erupted from the far side of the building, now growing louder with each step. Goldenheart groaned, the shrill whining burying into her ears and threatening to tear at her tired limbs. Featherdance turned slightly to the left, pulling further from the sounds' grasp. At last, the hill came to a stop, and they stood at the edge of a shallow ditch.

Goldenheart followed the warriors down, stepping carefully to avoid falling flat on her face. The gravel and ashes tumbled downward from under her, causing her to slide for a moment before regaining balance. The crumbling rubble bounced to the bottom of the ditch. He paws churned through the ground beneath her, finally bringing her to the bottom.

"In here," mewed Owlflight, gesturing to a toppled crate with a section of the roof drapped of its side with his head.

Goldenheart followed silently, not knowing what awaited her inside the make-shift den. She breathed in heavily, taking in the thick stench of smoke the flt like it would never leave, as well as the faint tang of cats that had passed through. It was hopeful knowing that the weren't the only survivors to the flame. Maybe Featherdance and Owlflight had even found Boulderstar and Foxcloud, or members of Scar's gang who needed help. She didn't care who it was. It was her job to help heal them.

She poked her nose into the den, breathing in the scent of cats, and something stronger. Blood. She urgently entered, a bit surprised at what she found.

Foxcloud was there, with two cats who Goldenheart had never seen. They were all gathered around the far back corner. Goldenheart dashed to the back, her pelt heaving with ragged, exhausted breaths. Featherdance and Owlflight has pushed through the opening, running along side her to the cats at the back.

Goldenheart pushed through the cats, shocked to she Boulderstar laying on his side. His fur was burned badly, charred on his sides, back, and patches of his tail. The tip of one ear seemed to be melted back, blood spattering out. The skin on his front paws peeled back, with dried blood hardened on. His body was still, not even rising with the faintest sign of life.

"Is he... dead?" asked Owlflight in a whisper.

"I-I don't know," answered Goldenheart, forcing back a sob.

She pressed her head against his pelt, hearing nothing. She sat back, praying to StarClan that he was okay. Still shaken from the fire, her mind froze. She didn't know what was to happen now. Her herbs weren't here to heal the others. She didn't even know what to do for burns. The old cats before her had trained her well in the fields of StarClan, but no one had expected this.

Goldenheart let her head sink into her paws, heavy with disappointment and grief. There was nothing she could do now to help her leader, her best friend for all the moons since their Clan had been made. All those days in the forest together, gone.

Suddenly, Boulderstar stirred. She bolted up onto her paws. Air flowed into his empty lungs, and his paws struggled as his stood on the rocks. His eyes opened, not glazed, but alive.

"Boulderstar!" Goldenheart cried. "You're alive!" She nuzzled his shoulder with her head, taking in his warmth. It was almost too good to be true.

"Yes," he mewed, nuzzling her back. "I only lost a life, my first. I was in StarClan for a minute, talking with them."

"What did they say?"

"There is a time for that later. Right now, we need to heal our warriors."

"Excuse me," interrupted one of the cats who had lived with Scar. "Can we help?"

"Yes," answered Goldenheart. "We will need to find an herb to treat these burns. What are your names?"

"I am Nutella," replied a brown she-cat with bright green eyes. "I only came to Scar a few sunrises ago, when I got caught in this mess."

"And I am Grizzly," mewed the other cat, a grizzled brown and black tom with amber eyes and gray fur sprouting around his muzzle. "We came from the same Twoleg house together."

"Nice to meet you. Nutella,would you mind looking for cobwebs in the space around here? Grizzly, you can go with her."

"Wait!" shouted Grizzly, "I think I remember a plant to heal burns!"

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a small stream not too far from here where it grows. I can find some."

"Wonderful. Grizzly, you can find that herb then and Nutella can grab the cobwebs."

"We can help too!" called Owlflight from behind. "Featherdance and I can help them."

"Okay then, Featherdance, you can go with Nutella and Owlflight can go with Grizzy."

The cats left without hesitation. Goldenheart noticed Grizzly had a slight limp as he led the group forward, but didn't let it get in his way. Nutella seemed calm and precise in he movements as she took Featherdance in the opposite direction of the two toms. The cats from Scar's group seemed almost unharmed by the flames, most likely because they knew the escape route while the LeafClan cats were completely lost.

She turned to Boulderstar, observing his wounds. "Does it hurt?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Yes," he replied. "Losing a life doesn't make me _that_ much stronger."

"Just making sure. So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Losing a life, what was it like?"

"Well, before I lost it, I stumbled in here with Foxcloud helping me. I found him after I jumped. He had found a small exit that collapsed after we escaped through it. I felt my strength seeping away, and a bit dizzy, so I laid down. Next thing I knew, I was in StarClan. Silverstar, you know her, explained what was happening and that I would still be alive. She mentioned that we would survive this, but there were more hardships to come, and that 'the smallest among us would save us all.'"

"Interesting. I remember that part, about someone saving us all, from the prophecy Featherdance received moons ago."

Boulderstar opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Foxcloud broke into a fit of coughing. Goldenstar dashed to the warrior's side to help him. Now choking on an invisible vale, Goldenheart willed for him to breathe.

"Hang in there," she mewed, trying to stay calm as Foxcloud fought for breath. She glanced back and forth for something, _anything_, that could help, but there wasn't a scrap of any vegetation near by, much less a helpful herb.

"Boulderstar!" she called. "Can you look outside for any plants or herbs that might help Foxcloud? He isn't breathing well!"

"Sure!" he mewed, dashing to check the area outside their den. He disappeared completely through the door, Foxcloud's gagging getting worse. Frantic, she tried to dislodge anything that could have gotten stuck in his throat, but there was nothing to remove.

Realising that there was nothing that she could do now without her herbs, Goldenheart stepped back. "StarClan, please help him," she mewed under her breath. "He is in your paws now."

She hung her head, as final shakes racked Foxcloud's body before it fell to the ground, still and lifeless. Goldenheart felt her throat contract, watching as the last breath escaped Foxcloud's body. His eyes glazed over, lifeless, and the warmth faded from his pelt. She had witnessed a Clanmate die.

Goldenheart let that thought sink in, enveloping her body. What had she done? She could have helped more, tried harder. Angered, she ran to the sheet of metallic roof that leaned against the doorway. Unsheathing her claws, she dragged them down the wall of metal, leaving long marks and an echoing shrill that bounced through her entire body.

What had she done to deserve this?

**Oh hey there guys. I was on vacation the past few weeks, and I am super happy to have gotten this posted. Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Do you all remember Storm, that kit who escaped the dying LeafClan long ago? I am tying her story to the plot now, so that questions can be answered. **

This was it. Storm was no longer a kit, traveling through the open moor and mountains. Countless moons and seasons had past, and they were not friendly to the now-elderly she-cat. A long scar, now faded white and furless, trailed from below her left eye to the base of her tail, left from a fox she had fought long ago. The tips of both her ears were torn, and the gash in her side had reopened.

No matter how she tried, no one had accepted her. She found a group of cats in the mountains moons ago, but she was younger then, and too prideful to accept their ways of life. Later on, she discovered that SnowClan had also disbanded. A few straggling cats let her stay with them for a few moons, but in the leaf-bare most of them had died of green-cough or white-cough. Even her last resort, the Twolegs, let her suffer in the snow-covered fields.

Now, in the scorching heat of leaf-green, her pelt burned to the skin. Bright sunlight pelted her fur and face, blinding her. Even when she closed her eyes, she could see burning red splotches. It seemed as if the sun had set ablaze the grasslands around her. Waves of heat swirled into the air, blurring her vision. Even the smallest amount of movement she made caused her muscles to scream out in pain.

She climbed forward, reaching a small boulder in the middle of the tall grasses. Storm took a deep breath, crouching down for a moment before leaping into a lopsided flight to the top of the rock. Gasping for breath, Storm rolled onto her side to bask in the sun. Time had not been kind to the she-cat, and now that she was so old her body didn't work as well as it once did. Storm began licking her ragged pelt in long strokes, clearing away dirt and grime. It was the least she could do as she rested.

This place, after countless season of traveling, seemed oddly familiar. The grasses and rocks had a scent that had lost itself in her mind since she was apprentice-aged. Maybe it was in the wind, or left in the forests near here, a scent of her kit-hood. Finally she understood. It was LeafClan.

Storm's heart jumped with joy. Her home, her family and friends that had been killed and scattered moons and seasons ago. Could they still be here? No, it couldn't be true. Maybe it was something left here that kept it distinguished from normal grasslands, only a few cats that survived. She had to stay strong, and not let those memories catch up. But weak as she was, they came, flooding her mind.

In her mind's eye, Storm saw everything. She saw the delicate figure of Lightkit as they tried to escape through the snow together, her sister falling behind. She had tried to help, but fragile Lightkit had perished. She remembered her father, dying at the claws of SnowClan warriors moons before the mountain lion had attacked; she remembered her mother clenched in the lion's jaws. Her mind kept flashing back, until it finally rested on one morning.

(Back in time...)

"Swifkit,pass me the moss!" Lightkit whined.

"Never!" Swiftkit mewed, taunting her sister.

Lightkit raced across the nursery, charging towards her sister at full speed. At only a tail-length away, she launched herself forward, tackling her sister. Swiftkit rolled the best she could with her sister on top of her, tossing their ball of moss out of reach. Automatically, Lightkit followed the ball, leading her a ways out of the den.

"You really shouldn't tease her," Swiftkit's mother, Mistfeather, said, staring straight at Lightkit. "She isn't nearly as strong as you."

"Y-yes mother, I'll stop." Swiftkit hung her head, observing the stone floor untill her mother spoke again.

"You should go play with Larkkit and Dovekit. They are more competitive than your little sister."

Swiftkit nodded, rising onto her paws. She padded out of the nursery, a stone cave at the bottom of the camp. On the ther side of the clearing, by the medicine cat's den, she noticed Larkkit and Dovekit braking away from a heated play-battle. It looked as if Larkkit had won, but no one could be sure. Kit fights were not of any concern to anyone, and bragging rights just made winners annoying.

"Hey, can I play?" asked Swiftkit, stepping closer. She watched the two sisters exchange a glance, then speak.

"Sure, Swiftkit!" mewed Dovekit. "You can be the invading SnowClan warriors, and we can attack as LeafClan!"

"But that's not fair!" protested Swiftkit. "You have two warriors and I am only one."

"You could go get Lightkit," suggested Larkkit.

Swiftkit hesitated for a moment. As much as she loved her sister, Lightkit wasn't a warrior at heart. Everyone knew she wanted to be a medicine cat, and Lightkit hated fighting. But a play-fight wouldn't do any harm. Maybe Lightkit might learn to enjoy herself for a change, instead of following around the medicine cat, Ambertail, around all the time.

She dashed over to where Lightkit had run to when grabbing the moss ball. Not seeing her sister, Swiftkit checked the nursery, only finding the queens and Ravenkit asleep inside. _She must be with Ambertail again,_ Swiftkit thought, dashing over to the medicine den. She slowly padded into the dark tunnel, pricking her ears up as voices echoed off the walls. The tunnel led forward, almost endless, until at last the tunnel opened into a spacious cavern.

Light dots the floor, spilling from small cracks in the walls and ceiling. Swiftkit continued, seeing the outlines of the tall medicine cat and her tiny sister. Ambertail's tail swept back and forth, flashing bright orange when touching the patches of sunlight, then black again. Lightkit was calm and poised, her light cream and white fur glowing slightly in flecks of the light. Her name did fit her, showing not even her light fur, but her optimistic personality and willingness to help.

"Now, Lightkit," Ambertail whispered, "that was enough for today. Go outside and play."

"But I want to learn more about the herbs!" Lightkit whined.

"There will be time for that when you are an apprentice," Ambertail answered. Seizing her chance, Swiftkit stepped forward, addressing her sister.

"Hey Lightkit, do you want to come play with me, Larkkit, and Dovekit?"

Both she-cats whipped around, Lightkit a little frightened. "S-sure," stuttered Lightkit. "Bye Ambertail!"

Lightkit and Swiftkit left the den, laughing as they dashed out and into the clearing. But something wasn't right. There were no cats out, milling around the clearing or sharing tongues. Everything was drowned in a silence that made the fur on the back of Swiftkit's neck rise in fear.

Through the top of the camp came the unearthly creature, a cat of a size too large to be natural. It's yellow fangs dripped saliva in long stands that touched the bottom of the clearing. Swiftkit froze in her place, not letting the lion notice her, but Lightkit was not so smart. She let out a shriek of fear.

The mountain lion turned its head, bright yellow eyes focusing on the apprentices. With a single bound, the lion made it to the bottom of the camp. "Lightkit! We need to go back to Ambertail! Now!" Swiftkit whispered to her sister. She followed the lion with her eyes, watching as it came closer. They needed to escape.

(Back in the present...)

Storm broke herself away from reliving that day. She knew how it ended. The lion came after her and her sister, who witnessed as it killed so many. Ambertail showed them through a secret tunnel that branched off from the one that led to her den, and wished them luck as they escaped. Her mother, the leader, Silverstar, and many others fought to defend their home. Few survived.

But now that scent, the one of her home, was back. They had been rebuilt. She could feel it in her heart. She was home, and she would find a way to be accepted back.

* * *

"Graymist, come quick!" Quickpaw called.

The gray she-cat appeared from the tall grasses, tail flicking back and forth. "What is it?"

"I think there is a cat over there, on that rock!"

Graymist tasted the air for a moment. "I think you are right. Go get the rest of the patrol, in case this cat attacks."

Quickpaw raced off, light on his paws, through the seemingly endless grass. His sister, Runningpaw, and himself had taken their warrior assesment earlier with their mentors. Both had done well, catching prey and battling like true warriors. But, even after doing so well, the shortage of warriors at the moment meant that they still had to patrol and hunt. With Aquakit missing, Snowfeather had taken her warrior duties back, but since she had been in the nursery for so long, had to work on training for a few sunrises.

The green tips of branches began to dot the sky above him, soon completely covering the forest floor in shade. The grass faded into the short undergrowth beneath his paws. Up ahead, in their training hollow, sat Runningpaw with her mentor, Eaglestripe, and Firestorm. A pile with several pieces of fresh-kill sat in the center of the shaded clearing, still there after the apprentices' assessment.

"All of you, come quick! Graymist and I found a cat near the border!" Quickpaw mewed. The warriors leaped to their feet, Runningpaw trailing behind as Quickpaw led them out of the clearing and back into the open field. Sunlight blazed across the scorched grass, the tips of the grass beginning to whither.

Quickpaw ran at the front of the group, eager to get back to Graymist and the mysterious cat. Today seemed almost too good to be true for the young tom. First he passed his assignment, so he could be a warrior as soon as Boulderstar and the others returned, then her found a new cat!

_I wonder if she wants to become a warrior,_ Quickpaw thought. _We could surely use a few more._

Soon, the boulder where they had found the she-cat came into view. Quickpaw slowed the patrol, padding silently closer. The others came close to Graymist, who then began to speak.

"Everyone, this is Storm. We found her over here just a few minutes ago, and she has quite an interesting story for us."

"Yes, thank you Graymist." The she-cat nodded to the deputy. "See, long ago, when I was only a kit, I lived in the original LeafClan. It may seem like forever ago now, but I saw everything from a normal day in camp to a mountain lion destroy the camp and kill so many. I was hoping that I could come back, and maybe my wisdom could help guide the Clan."

"Woah! You were in LeafClan?" shouted Runningpaw. "I thought that was a _long_ time ago!"

"Well," Storm chuckled, "I doubt any of you were even born when it happened. See, our medicine cat, Ambertail, helped my sister, Lightkit, and I to escape. Lightkit didn't last long, but here I am now, back at last."

"Wait, didn't you have a Clan name though?" asked Quickpaw, curious about the new cat.

Storm sighed heavily. "Yes. A long time ago, before Lightkit died, I was known as Swiftkit."

"Swiftkit," Quickpaw let the name melt into his mind. "I like that name."

She laughed again, her old eyes sparkling, but still dulled with remaining memories and heart ache. "What are your names then?"

"I'm Quickpaw!" Quickpaw mewed.

"It rather fits you too," replied Storm.

Graymist introduced the others, showing Storm who was who with a flick of her tail. "These are Firestorm, Runningpaw, and Eaglestirpe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well," Firestorm meowed, "we have to grab our fresh kill. Graymist, we can meet you back at camp. Come on!"

Quickpaw waved his tail in good-bye to Storm, following his mentor back the way they had come. The sun had begun its decent into the mountains, finally letting the ground cool off. They soon reached the training clearing, with its tall trees shading their pile of fresh-kill.

Quickpaw grabbed two birds in his jaws, feeling a heavy weight suddenly fall onto his back. He whipped his head around, only to find that it was Firestorm, draping prey across his pelt so he wouldn't have to come back to get more. He stumbled over to the entrance, Runningpaw already leaving before him with three mice in her mouth and a squirrel on her back. Their mentors followed, each carrying prey as well. The apprentices had certainly worked hard to earn their warrior names, and tonight, the Clan would feast.

* * *

Graymist led Storm over the grassy prairie to the LeafClan camp. She was unsure what to do now, without Boulderstar there to help her. The past sunrises hadn't felt the same without him there to lead the Clan. She was doing a fine job, but Quickpaw and Runningpaw were expecting a ceremony _tonight_, when he wasn't there to do it. Aquakit had been missing for almost a quarter-moon, and, truth to be told, she needed a break from the stress.

She shook the thoughts away. There was something else, reasons she wanted him to come home. It wasn't just the stress, it was something else. No, this couldn't be happening. Was she really feeling this way? Graymist sighed. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She was in love.

**GASP! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon, don't worry. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The moon soared high into the midnight sky, piercing through layers of thin clouds that slowly swelled darker, gathering. Silverpelt shone bright in the sky, the warrior ancestors watching down onto the camp. The warriors and apprentices were asleep in their dens, except for Eaglestripe, who was guarding the camp entrance, trying to stay awake in the throbbing silence.

A branch rustled gently, dozens of paws padding across. Boulderstar and Goldenheart were at the front, Foxcloud's cold body draped over their backs. Their pelts brushed close, tired from the long day's journey that was almost over. Grizzy and Nutella had chosen to come with the Clan cats, deciding that Scar's group would be no more after the fire. Their wounds were patched with bit of cobwebs that still clung to their matted fur.

At last, the dense forest cleared into the moonlit fields of the moorland. The green grasses were painted soothing silvers and blues, the full moon's beams lighting up the earth. Boulderstar took a deep breath. They were almost home, almost to his soft moss den and the Clanmates he left behind. It wasn't so long ago that they left, promised to have Trusty, the untrustworthy piece of fox dung, as a warrior. Instead they returned with two kinder, more devoted cats.

Still the moon climbed higher, light filling the fields as if it were almost day. The tree, still standing tall and strong at the entrance to the camp, came into view, its branches welcoming them hope. Boulderstar felt a flutter of excitement and a rush of energy engulf him.

"Come on!" he whispered to the patrol. "We are so close!"

He could almost _feel_ the other cats' energy spark back, their tired limbs strengthen for a moment. Nutella and Grizzy wore slightly confused looks on their faces at the sight of the hole in the ground that they knew as home. Boulderstar took a deep breath, trying not to run ahead due to Foxcloud's body on his back. Surely Goldenheart couldn't carry him by herself.

Soon enough the tree grew closer and closer, until his paws scraped against the rough bark and heavy roots. He nodded to Goldenheart, who helped grab Foxcloud by his scruff as Boulderstar held the dead warrior on his shoulders. They began their decent down the branch, taking careful pawsteps one after another. The others followed as they reached the bottom.

Eaglestripe, who had been watching the patrol carefully from the clearing below raced up to Boulderstar. "You are back!" he exclaimed, both grateful and a bit surprised that Trusty wasn't there and that Grizzy and Nutella were.

"Yes," replied Boulderstar. "But we have terrible news. A fire started in the Twoleg nest where Scar was, injuring all of us, and killing Foxcloud." Then Boulderstar turned to Featherdance and Owlflight. "Will you two wake the warriors and apprentices? Quickpaw, Runningpaw, and Hawkpelt might wish to share tongues with their father for the last time, and I need to speak with them."

The young warriors nodded, disappearing into the tunnels to wake their Clanmates. Soon the camp stirred, confused, startled, and excited mews filling the clearing. Boulderstar watched as Lilacpool pulled her kits back into the nursery and the apprentices stuck weary heads out of their den. The warriors spilled from their den, eyes wide.

Boulderstar noticed Snowfeather leave from the warriors den rather than the nursery. _What has happened while we were away?_ Boulderstar wondered. It hadn't been more than a quarter moon, yet it seemed as if they had been away from the Clan for moons.

"Father!" Quickpaw and Runningpaw gasped, dashing from their den, pelts shinning silver in the moonlight. The apprentices nuzzled into Foxcloud's pelt, shocked.

"What happened?" asked Hawkpelt, stepping forward from the crowd of the warriors.

Boulderstar began their story. "Trusty led us into the Twolegplace. We did find her son, Snake, but he refused to come. Then the Twoleg nest we had gone into caught on fire, and Trusty deserted us. We escaped safely, but we were all injured. Foxcloud had inhaled too much smoke, which was fatal."

The whole Clan fell silent, heads bowed. Hawkpelt joined his siblings by their dead father, sharing tongues with him one last time. Boulderstar turned to climb the branch to his den, but stopped as he felt someone's pelt brush his own. It was Graymist, her fur dappled silver and blue underneath the tree and the moonlight.

"What is it?" he asked, his mind clouded with so much fatigue that he could barely focus.

"I-it's just great to have you back home," Graymist mewed, stopping for a moment. "Things weren't working out without you here."

"What happened?" Boulderstar began to climb the branch to his den, Graymist following behind.

"You see, Aquakit disappeared a few sunrises after you left, and hasn't returned."

The news struck into Boulderstar, numbing his mind for a moment as he struggled to stay awake as it was. He couldn't believe it. Why would Aquakit run away?

"And just this morning," Graymist continued, "Quickpaw and Runningpaw completed their assessments to become warriors. Afterwards Quickpaw and I found a cat, who calls herself Storm, and claims to have lived in the original LeafClan."

By now they had reached Boulderstar's den. "Here," he mewed. "Come inside my den for a moment and we can discuss more."

Boulderstar jumped the small gap, leaves brushing his pelt and face. It almost seemed unreal that he was here after all the pain and journeying so far away. He let his eyes ajust to the gloom of the inside of his den, slowly padding forward. The soft moss soothed his tired paws, letting him relax for just a moment.

"So, Graymist, what do you think their warrior names should be?"

"For Quickpaw and Runningpaw?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a few ideas."

* * *

Dawn broke over the camp, causing the cats to begin to stir. Foxcloud's body was taken by a small group of warriors and Storm, who happily volunteered, to be buried outside the camp. Quickpaw, Runningpaw, and Hawkpelt said their last good-byes, but knew that their father would be with their long-forgotten ancestors in StarClan. The thought reassured them, as they prepared to go on patrol.

"Wait!" mewed Graymist. "Boulderstar has asked that we wait on patrols until later."

As if on cue, Boulderstar's voice rang through the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Warriors who had been trying to sleep longer stumbled out of their den into the clearing. Some leaped down from other dens or ledges. The young apprentices, Windpaw and Rainpaw, were the last to come, chasing each other happily from their den. The patrol had just come back, climbing hurriedly to join their Clanmates.

"As you all know," Boulderstar began. "Our great warrior, Foxcloud, has joined our warrior ancestors in StarClan. We will miss him, but his spirit will live on in two of our newest warriors. Runningpaw and Quickpaw, please join me on the Highbranch."

The apprentices shared an excited glance, and bounded forward. They beamed, jumping to stand beside their leader on the thick branch.

"Runningpaw, step forward." The apprentice took a tentative step towards Boulderstar, beaming. Boulderstar turned to the Clan. "Eaglestripe, are you satisfied with Runningpaw's training and feel that she is ready to become a warrior?"

Eaglestripe nodded. "Yes, she is ready."

"Then I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to train and learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Boulderstar turned to face Runningpaw. "Runningpaw, do you promise to defend your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Runningpaw paused for a moment, them looked straight into his eyes. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Runningstep. The Clan honours your kindness and hard work, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

Runningstep stepped backwards to where her brother sat on the Highbranch as he was called forward. Boulderstar began Quickpaw's ceremony.

"Firestorm, are you satisfied with Quickpaw's training?"

"Yes, he has earned the title of warrior."

"Then I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard for his Clan since the beginning, and I commend him to you are a warrior in his turn. Quickpaw, do you promise to defend your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Quickpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Quickfrost. The Clan honours your curiosity and energy, and welcomes you as a full member of LeafClan."

The new warriors turned to face their Clanmates, proud of earning their new names.

"Quickfrost! Runningstep! Quickfrost! Runningstep! Quickfrost! Runningstep!" the Clan chanted warmly, praising their newest warriors.

Runningstep and Quickpaw raised their heads high, the cheering fading into whispers. Boulderstar dismissed the Clan, who scattered to their various patrols. Graymist organized and set off the cats quickly, the camp soon emptied of warriors. Prey was plentiful, but the Clan needed to stay strong. He had been told of more trials soon, after a season of rest. Whatever Silverstar had spoken of, he needed to be prepared.

Boulderstar turned, padding towards his den. He had barely rested from the long, exhausting journey back, and now that his day was empty of duties, he could finally get some sleep. The light brush of the tree's leaves made him sneeze as he walked into his den, and he welcomed to cool shade and stones.

He kneaded the soft scraps of moss, gathering and pushing them together under his paws. Boulderstar circled his pile of moss, before settling down comfortably. Tail tucked under his muzzle, Boulderstorm soon fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Light. It was if the endless black sky of the tunnels had split open, the brilliant sunlight pouring in. Finally, it had returned.

Aquakit gasped at the first sight of the sunlight. It streamed into the jagged mouth of the tunnel, not like the occational specks that squirmed through cracks in the rocks that she had been surrounded by for so long. This was the sun. She was home.

She stumbled over the piles of rough stones at the mouth of the tunnel. The Tribe cats hesitated, some shrinking back from the light. Shadow and Sun followed her through the path of sharp stones to the ground, eyes curious and filled with wonder. This place was unlike anywhere they had ever been before.

Grass weaved its way through a deep valley, long and lush. Dewdrops glistened on bushes, with ripe red and blue berries hanging on the thick branches. Trees dotted the green landscape, spreading wide areas of cool shade over the sunlit fields. A brook twisted through the valley, running over smooth pebbles and between large boulders. Shadows slipped effortlessly through the water, fish leaping through the air at places where the water dipped down.

"Wow," Aquakit breathed. "This place is amazing. Have you ever been here before?"

Sun stepped behind Aquakit, answering her in a calm, steady voices. "We haven't traveled here before. A small group of Tunnelers built a passage here to collect more prey for the tribe."

"Amazing!"

"So, this is the sunlight?" mewed Shadow, squinting her eyes slightly against the glare. "I have to admit, this is beautiful. Why have we not come here before?"

Why hadn't they? Aquakit let the thought slip through her head. Sun had told her that the three remaining mountain tribes told the Tribe of Darkest Nights that they were allowed to come back into the sunlight. So why hadn't they? Now, here in front of her, was the perfect place, a paradise, for these cats. It looked like there was enough prey from more than the cats in the Tribe, and the gnarled roots and bushes looked like perfect dens for the cats.

"Sun, why doesn't the Tribe make their home here?"

The question left Aquakit's mouth before she could think about it, yet she knew it was true. They all longed to see the sunlight, the rain, the trees, and now they could.

Sun stopped for a moment, staring at his paws as though in deep thought. He let a deep sigh escape his mouth, then turned to face Aquakit. "I think you are right. Starseer was afraid to let us back, even after we gained access to this world again. This place, it is just so perfect. It will be hard to change our ways, learn to fight and hunt here, but it might even work."

"See," began Aquakit, dashing over to a cluster of large bushes. The bush had many thin branches, with small leaves that shout out from all sides. Clusters of small, red, berry-like seed pods grew from the tips of a few twig-like branches. "I was thinking this could a one of the dens. And over here, beneath this large stone is a hole. Maybe Starseer could have his den here."

"I like your thinking," replied Shadow. "But is there enough shelter here?"

"I don't know, but this seems to _right_, like it was meant to be."

By then the other cats had all gathered around them, observing the bushes, trees, and the brook with unfailing curiosity. _Have they really never seen this?_ thought Aquakit. _I could barely stand however long I was down there away from the sunlight._

"This place is beautiful," Sun addressed the whole group. "But we need to continue. There might be another place for another, an even better opportunity, to find a place for our Tribe to call home. For now, we need to find LeafClan. Aquakit, does anything here look familiar?"

Aquakit gestured to the bushes and trees with a sweep of her tail. "Nothing here looks like the plants at home, and going underground turned around my sense of direction. Truthfully, I have no idea where we are."

Sun nodded. "How about we rest here for one sunrise? We can scout out the area around here to see if we can find the best way to LeafClan. Then tomorrow we can leave."

The cats murmured their agreement, and spread out amongst the field. Sun left, nosing through the assorted plants. He seemed to be searching for something, something that wasn't there.

_Maybe he wants to bring the Tribe here after all!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was good to be back home in LeafClan, doing patrols with her Clanmates once more. Featherdance had been so excited to leave for the mission at first, but now she realised how homesick she had really been. The open moor, winding forests, and rocky camp was her home, and after what had happened, she never wanted to leave it again.

Things were also much different since they came back. Owlflight was worrying her every night, waking her up with unnatural shrieks and sometimes blood spattered on his pelt. But now he seemed more energetic and willing to go anything for their Clan. She shouldn't be worrying over nothing. He might be having nightmares, and maybe the occasional battle or something on a forest walk to cause these things, but for now she wasn't concerned.

The warriors' den was a little more crowded now with the addition of Quickfrost and Runningstep. The two had changed a lot from when they were new apprentices. They had both started as such annoying, talkative apprentices, but now they were poised, skilled warriors. After their father had died, it seemed to have changed the two, making them more mature and focused.

Now Featherdance was on a hunting patrol in the forest. The heat pounded down from the sun, never ending. Everyday was the same, hot and dry. It hadn't rained in the camp since before they had even left. The grasses had begun to wither at the edges, the brown growing every passing day. Prey hadn't disappeared by much, rodents feasting on the plants, dead or alive.

Featherdance blinked herself awake from her thoughts, focusing on tasting the air around her. The light breeze moved towards her, carrying the scents of her prey. She could taste the stench of a nearby bird, as well as several other small animals a little farther off. She decided to follow the bird, stalking silently forward through the bushes. The earth around her released the fragrance of thriving life and baked earth, a thrilling mixture.

She noticed the bird, a robin, in the small aspen grove. It hopped over the dry soil, pecking at the ground in search of food. Featherdance crept closer, almost feeling the taste of the bird's flesh on her teeth as she crouched down to pounce. Her tail swept in the air behind her, balanced, ready for the attack. There it was, the perfect moment to strike. Featherdance leaped into the air, almost instantly regretting it.

A rustle sounded from the bushes, sending the bird fluttering off. But Featherdance couldn't stop midjump, crashing into whoever had scared off her prey.

"Why would you do that?" she spat, shaking the dust off her pelt. "I had that robin, until you came along."

She looked up, noticing who the attacker was. Hawkpelt met her eyes for a moment, looking up at the same moment as she did. He quickly looked away, shuffling his paws uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry," he mewed, still keeping his head away. "I didn't see you."

"Oh, Hawkpelt. It's just you." Featherdance also looked down, a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that. We can find more prey, don't worry."

"Hey, you want to come hunt together? We might catch more prey."

"Of course!" Featherdance paced ahead of Hawkpelt as they continued through the thinning forest. "Where do you want to hunt?"

"Here, just follow me."

Hawkpelt padded in front of Featherdance, taking the lead as he turned sharply to the right. "Come on!" he mewed playfully.

The forest's thick undergrowth of greens rushed to meet her bounding steps. Grass brushed her underbelly playfully and tickled the tip of her nose. His gray pelt dashed in front of her, muscles rippling under the black spotted fur. She caught up, feeling his tail brush against her face.

Scents of prey rushed into her open muzzle, and Hawkpelt began to slow, his ears pricked in alert. The bushes and undergrowth around them rustled, filled with life. She smelled the juicy tang of squirrel, as well as birds overhead. Her senses awakened, taking in every detail of the vast landscape. A creek curved through the vegetation, bubbling over stones and cascading droplets into the air and over the banks.

"It's beautiful," mewed Featherdance.

"Yes. I found it on a walk late at night while you were gone. It is full of prey."

Featherdance grinned. "I have an idea. How about a contest?"

Hawkpelt returned her grin with his own. "What kind?"

"We could hunt, and whoever catches the most prey before sunhigh wins!"

"I like it, but what do I win?"

"How about winner gets first pick?"

"Okay," Hawkpelt agreed. "But loser has to clean out Silver Moon's bedding."

"You got it!"

Featherdance unsheathed her claws into the soft earth. She was going to show him who the best hunter really was. "Begin!"

She watched as Hawkpelt disappeared through a tunnel of thorns on the other side of the clearing. It was smart to move away, deeper into the forest, but she would stay where she was. There was more than enough prey here.

Opening her mouth, Featherdance detected the closest prey. She followed the scent only a few pawsteps away. A small gray mouse nuzzled through the carpet of dead leaves and bright flowers. Silent on her paws, she moved towards her prey, almost feeling its small body under her claws. Featherdance crouched down, her belly against the ground. She balanced her tail, ready to strike.

She found the perfect moment, leaping forward with incredible speed. The mouse let out a small squeak, but was silenced as her claws dug into its back, killing it without needing to use the killing bite to its neck. Featherdance picked up her prey in her jaws, taking it to the center of the clearing. She would have her own fresh-kill pile, enough to feed the Clan, right here. She placed the tiny body down, covering it from other predators with a pawfull of dead leaves. Now to find more.

A bird cawed from above, catching Featherdance's attention. She scanned the tree branches with her blue eyes, finally seeing the bird on a thick lower branch. _Perfect, _she thought. _Hawkpelt is going to be cleaning Silver Moon's nest for sure._

Silently on her paws, Featherdance crept through the undergrowth to the other side of the tree. The bird hadn't noticed her, happily pecking at a caterpillar that climbed on the branch. Its black and gold feathers ruffled as the bird when to clean itself. It was all too perfect. She dug her claws onto the rough bark of the tree, her eyes searching for places to put her paws.

Finally, Featherdance climbed to the branch above the bird, the perfect place to attack. Hoping her white pelt wouldn't give her away, she moved along the branch, placing one paw careful in front of the other. The branch swayed slightly, but the bird didn't notice, still caught in cleaning itself. She neared it, about to strike.

Featherdance felt her muscles tense. She would have to make a perfect leap directly onto the bird in order to catch it, without it flying off. Then she sprang, feeling the air rush against her whiskers as she dove for her prey. Soon she felt feather crunch under her front paws, claws digging into the bird's flesh. The bird cawed, flapping wildly with one wing as Featherdance pinned the other and sank her teeth in for the killing bite. This was all too easy.

* * *

Hawkpelt dropped a finch onto his small pile of prey, its broken wings flattening over the other prey. It was almost sunhigh, and he had caught plenty of prey. So far there were two mice, a vole, and robin, and the finch. He would beat Featherdance for sure.

_If only she knew how I feel about her,_ he thought to himself. _She is amazing, not only as a hunter, but as a Clanmate. She has gone to the Tribe, fought flames and monsters in the Twolegplace. She is much to good for me, with her perfect white pelt and clear blue eyes._

He sighed. It was almost sunhigh. He should return to the clearing her had shown her. The place was beautiful, a secret for them to share. Hawkpelt had tried to work up his courage to tell Featherdance what he had waited to say for so long. The she-cat just made him nervous and excited at the same time, causing his heart to speed up faster than it ever had. If he could beat her, maybe it would be easier to gain his confidence.

Hawkpelt bent his head, grabbing the mice and one bird in his jaws. He could grab the rest on a second trip. Twigs popped gently under his paws as he padded through the undergrowth. The weight of the prey caused him to stumble a little over the shrubs, grasses, and flowers that covered the forest floor. Feathers dragged on the ground, bringing Hawkpelt back into his daydream once more.

_I wonder if she would ever want to be my mate,_ he wondered. _Then we can have kits! What would we name them? _

He reached the clearing, snapping him out of the deep pool of thoughts swirling in his mind. Bright streams of orange and yellow light reflected on the creek, dotting on the underside of leaves. He noticed a pile with several pieces of fresh-kill, and dropped his to grab the rest.

Through the dense forest he ran, paws dashing easily across the undergrowth and through overhanging branches. He crashed through the bushes and fallen branches, going as fast as he could to avoid confusion with Featherdance. Soon he arived to where he had left his fresh-kill, quickly grabbing the remaining bird and squirrel and turning back the way he had come to return to the clearing.

By the time he arrived Featherdance was sitting over her pile of fresh-kill. She had her long white tail tucked neatly under her paws, and pierced Hawkpelt with her brilliant blue gaze. Somewhat distracted, Hawkpelt dropped his prey on top of what he had already brought, still staring at Featherdance.

"What is it?" she asked, whiskers twitching and catching rays of sunlight. "You seem distracted."

_I love you,_ Hawkpelt wanted to say. _Even since you were an apprentice, you have always been so kind and beautiful._ But the words wouldn't come. "I'm fine," he choked up, but Featherdance's eyes stared even deeper into his. _She must know I am lying._

"No," she mewed, holding his gaze as he tried to turn away. "I can tell, you aren't okay. You can tell me."

_The problem is you are the only one who I can't tell. _ Hawkpelt paused for a moment, staring at his paws. He tilted his head up, looking once again at those dazzling blue eyes.

"Featherdance, I know this sounds crazy, but I love you."

The words left his mouth before he could think about him. Hawkpelt's heart raced in his chest, feeling as if it could burst out at any moment. Featherdance sat there in shock, looking away, her tail swishing back and forth over the carpet of plants and dead leaves. She padded away, shaking her head.

_What have I done? _thought Hawkpelt. _I've ruined it. She will never like me._

"I-I didn't know you felt like that." There was a slight pang of sadness, maybe even longing, that Hawkpelt didn't understand in her voice. "Hawkpelt," she turned, looking straight into his eyes. "I don't know if this will work. I still have so much to learn and duties for my Clan. I don't know if I am ready for love yet."

"Here, let's take this back to the camp," Hawkpelt suggested. Featherdance was still shaken, ignoring him as she picked up a few pieces of fresh-kill from her pile. He did the same, grabbing his squirrel and the two mice in his jaws. Hawkpelt looked up, trying to find Featherdance, but she had already gone.

_I guess she needs some time alone. It is a lot for her to take in so soon. _Hawkpelt decided to take a shortcut back to camp, so that he could drop off the prey and leave before Featherdance returned. The creek ran along side him, thinning until it was only a tail-length across. Hawkpelt jumped over, racing as fast as his paws would carry him to the camp. The canopy above him thinned into the wide moorlands, where he could dash even faster on the short grass.

Soon the camp was in sight, the tree at the edge a welcoming landmark. Hawkpelt slowed into a steady jog, reaching the rim of the camp. Featherdance wasn't in sight. He began to climb the branch down, the squirrel dragging on the bark in front and underneath him.

"Great catch!" someone called as he reached the bottom. He looked up, seeing Graymist perched on the Highbranch.

"There's more!" he mewed, dashing back out of the camp. Hawkpelt was breathing hard, but he needed to get the other prey. The grass pounded beneath his paws, the energy of the earth surging through his every muscle. He loved the feeling of running, his heart flying in his chest as he raced, and the wind battering his face. It eased his thoughts of Featherdance as he neared the clearing once again.

The creek swirled beneath his paws as he leaped back, grabbing the last of his fresh-kill. _This looks like it is enough to feed the Clan for more than an entire day! _he thought, dragging the prey. He stumbled over rocks that cut into his pads, the weight of his fresh-kill causing him to move unbearably slow through the forest. Hawkpelt tried to push away his thoughts, but the scene of him and Featherdance in the clearing kept replaying through his mind.

* * *

"Am I doing this right?" asked Nutella, crouching down on her paws.

"Yes, you are doing very well. Now show me how you would pounce on prey."

Boulderstar paced around, watch Nutella leap forward, legs outstretched. His paws dug into the ground in a clumsy landing, dust swirling from the burn ground. They had been training since dawn. Boulderstar had shown Nutella most of the basic techniques in hunting and fighting. She had told him multiple times that she would love to be a warrior, but he needed to make sure she was fit for Clan life. Her enthusiasm would be useful to everyone in the cold seasons when prey was scarce, and she was picking up hunting quite easily.

"Make sure to keep your balance in the air. You need to strike perfectly in order to catch prey."

"Okay Boulderstar." Nutella tried the pounce again, accurately landing on the patch of bright green grass she had been aiming for. Her claws dug into the grass triumphantly. "I did it!"

"Great job. Do you want to try it for real now?"

"You mean, with real prey?"

"Yes, with real prey. Follow me."

Boulderstar turned around, waving with his tail for Nutella to follow. She scampered up beside him, full of energy. Her brown pelt was long and soft, most likely from living in the Twolegplace. She had light green eyes that seemed very aware and focused on any tasks, hunting obviously one of them.

"So, Nutella," Boulderstar mewed. "Where do you feel most comfortable at? Running through the moor or hunting amongst the trees?"

She took a moment to answer, jumping ahead just a bit. "Well, in Twolegplace we didn't have much of either the forest or the fields. There was a tiny scrap of forest in Scar's territory, but most cats hunted rats in alleyways or small squirrels and mice in the large open areas that Twolegs played in. Let me try both, then I can decide."

"No, really, it's okay. We can try hunting here in the moor today and the forest tomorrow."

"That sounds good!"

Boulderstar stopped, tasting the air. "Nutella, can you smell any prey?"

The brown she-cat opened her mouth, taking in the scents of the moor. "I can smell rabbit, but it is a little stale. There is also another smell, I can't really remember what it is though. It seems much more fresh."

"Good. That other scent is field mouse. I want you to stalk it, following the scent, then kill it with the blow I showed you earlier. Got it?"

"Yes, Boulderstar!"

Nutella disappeared into the tall grasses, following the thin smell of the mouse. She padded forward slowly and quietly. This was he first shot at catching prey for her new Clan, and she didn't want to mess up. Nutella had often killed rats in the Twolegplace, but she had always had help from another member of Scar's group. In this massive field, the mouse could escape too easily. She needed to do this perfectly.

The scent grew faintly stronger every pawstep she moved forward. The dead grasses under her paws crackled slightly, even the smallest noise making her cringe. She needed to catch this mouse, show how great she could be. Then maybe Boulderstar could give her a warrior name soon, maybe in the next quarter moon! The thought thrilled her. Grizzy had trained with Graymist earlier that day, but had decided Clan life wasn't suited for him. The next day he would leave to find another place.

The patch of brown-tipped grass beside Nutella's right paw stirred. _This is it, _she thought. _All I have to go is catch it._

But it wasn't the scent of the mouse, the one that she had been tracking, that Nutella smelled. A juicy, somewhat grassy scent poured over her. Nutella recognized it almost immediately: rabbit. She had hunted these creatures off Twoleg lawns and wide, grassy areas that Twolegs often brought their dogs to. The rabbits were fast. This would need an extra piece of skill, one that Boulderstar hadn't taught her. This was her chance to impress them.

The rabbit's ear pricked, alert. Nutella felt the wind with her ears and tail. _Good,_ she thought. _I'm downwind, just like her showed me._ She stalked forward, pawstep by pawstep, getting as close as she could to the soon-to-be fresh-kill. The rabbit twitched, hopping a bit forward. Nutella followed it with her eyes, looking for the perfect moment to leap. _There, it is perfect._

Nutella balanced her haunches, just like when practicing with Boulderstar. Then she pounced, claws outstretched, tail balancing her as she flew through the air. But the rabbit was quicker, seeing Nutella before she hit the ground, as beginning to run. The rabbit sprinted, Nutella right on its tail. Her paws thumped against the grassy earth, giving chase to the small creature. The white cloud-like tail bobbed in front of her eyes, teasing her. This was her chance.

She sprang forward, mid-run, claws dragging the rabbit's flanks. The body fell limp in her paws, dead. But Nutella's speed still gripped her, and she tumbled for a few moments, the fresh-kill in her paws, before stopping. Nutella shook herself off, letting the rabbit fall to the grass. _Yes! _she thought. _I caught it! I caught it! I can't believe it!_ The brown she-cat let out a happy mew, jumping around a bit in celebration.

"Well done," mewed Boulderstar, stepping out from behind the tall grass. "That was impressive, compared to the mouse I sent you to catch."

"Thanks!" Nutella mewed, a little embraced at his praise. _Wait, was he watching me the whole time?_

The two began their walk back to camp, Nutella holding the rabbit in her mouth. The furry taste bothered her a little at first, but she soon got used to it. Now the stone hollow felt like home, as the two cats neared the rim, Nutella gratefully went first, climbing down on the rough bark. She hopped off near the bottom, racing to the fresh-kill pile to drop off her prey.

"We are done for today," instructed Boulderstar. "You may share tongues, eat some prey, whatever you like."

Nutella nodded, turning to pull a smaller piece of prey from the pile. She grabbed a finch, then padded over to a shaded area under a rock to eat. The flesh of the small bird was amazing compared to the rats in the Twolegplace, and she chewed every bite thoroughly, enjoying the taste. She wondered who would eat her rabbit, and watched the pile.

Since she arrived, Nutella had tried to learn everyone's names. They were odd names, no doubt about that. The kits and apprentices names were easy, all ending in the same words, but the warriors' names were odd. At least she knew the cats she had traveled with on the way back, as well as a few of the new faces. The deputy, Graymist, was one of the first she remembered, the gray cat always to kind and welcoming. Lilacpool, the only queen, was also nice to her, but extremely talkative.

She watched closely, a warrior finally grabbing a piece of prey. She remembered him as Eagle-something. His muscles were tight under his broad shouldered pelt, a handsome tom if she ever saw one. Nutella felt a sense of pride in herself as he took a few bites. It felt so good to help these cats in her new home.

**So, how do you like it? REVIEW! I also have a poll for this story on my profile, if you want to share your opinion! Thanks for all my support from my beautiful followers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I was looking through a lot of these past chapters. I have that prophecy, but I have tried to be subtle with it. From now on, this prophecy is guiding the story. This will most likely not have a sequel, but I think I might write a companion about the Tribe of Darkest Nights and their history, etc. If you have a request that I do a sequel to work with these dreams and prophecies more, please PM me or leave it in you review.**

**Also, I have some people I want to thank.**

**DauntlessFlame- Thank you so much for all your hard work in pointing out my errors and weak points. You have really helped me to grow as a writer, and I appreciate you so much. You have stuck with me since I was new, and I don't know what I would do without you.**

**Featherwish of WindClan- You are newer to my list of followers, but are one of my favorites. Your reviews always brighten my day, and make me smile no matter how many times I read them. Thank you so much!**

**KonoDragon- Even though you are a bit slow, you are one of the only reasons I update as much as I do, and you encourage me everyday. We are friends at school, I know, but I still love all your reviews and PMs relating too this story and the forum**

**I love all the people who read and review, and just thought they needed that little appreciation bit of text. **

**Also, I forgot that I killed Windpaw's mentor, but I will try to clear that up.**

**Okay, now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 24

Owlflight stood in the dank clearing, waiting. Every night since they left for the Twolegplace, he had seen these cats in his dreams. There were more than just Juttingflash and Silverflash there, but a whole Clan of them. They're leader was a battle-scared she-cat named Froststar. She was strong, teaching him many new strategies and moves, but he soon learned how cold-hearted the leader was.

So far, he hadn't seen any other living LeafClan cats in this place. The dead ones weren't numerous, but had superior strength. Sometimes they would make him battle with claws unsheathed, leaving claw marks in his sides. This felt wrong, but he learned that it was one of the only ways to grow stronger. The weirdest thing was, these marks didn't disappear. Instead, Owlflight woke with blood spattered on his pelt. Where these really dreams? Or were his nightmares becoming reality?

"Owlflight!" he heard Silveflash growl. "You need to stay focused!"

He stifled a yawn, watching as the dead warrior showed another battle move. He seemed to sprung into the air, but unexpectedly flung out his back claws, then swung around to unleash his front paws. With a strong slash to the air before him, Silverflash landed. "That is the move. Now you do it. Try on the air once, then attack me."

Following his 'mentor's' orders, Owlflight jumped into the air. His paws swung clumsily as he tried to copy the move. He landed heavily in a clump of withered ferns, the shock of the impact vibrating through his body. Owlflight wriggled backwards, pulling himself from the small leaves. _That was terrible! _Owlflight's thoughts took over. _He could easily kill you for that. Just a swipe of a paw is all it takes._

But Silverflash's harsh words never came. Owlflight braced himself fo the impact, but nothing happened. He cautiously opened his eyes a crack, surprised to see the familiar stone walls of his den. _Good, he can't get me._ Moonlight filtered through the far entrance, dots of light flickering in patches and through cracks above him. The light illuminated his sister's angry face staring at him, teeth pulled back in a snarl.

"What's wrong, Featherdance?" he asked, as if everything was completely normal. He looked down at his brown pelt. There wasn't any blood, because he hadn't been in the Place of No Stars for very long. What could be bothering her?

"Don't act like you don't know," Featherdance spat. "You are hiding something from me, and I know it."

"I-" but Owlflight said no more as Featherdance's white moon-lit pelt disappeared through the narrow-mouthed tunnel. With a sigh, Owlflight followed.

Peering his head out of the den's mouth, Owlflight watched as Featherdance leaped swiftly up the branch and out of camp, her body silhouetted black in the silver light. The night was crisp and clear, no clouds blocking StarClan's beauty. The moon was nearly full, its rays of light paving a paths, illuminating the earth as if it were day. Everything around the camp was silent, except for the shuffling of his paws as Owlflight ran to follow his sister.

The grasslands rolled from beneath them, hills building up and sloping down here and there. The mountains pierced the softly glowing horizon, their peaks scraping the star-filled sky. In the far distance he could smell the lush greenleaf forest surrounding the dry air. The birds were silent, but he could feel the power of the predators of the night building all around him. It seemed almost as if the darkness itself wanted to pull him from the safe earth, and toss him into the stars.

Casting his gaze around, Owlflight saw no trace of his sister's white pelt anywhere, but his nose and ears told him otherwise. She had passed through her recently. _Good,_ he thought. _At least I'm on the right track. I wonder why she is so angry away. I did nothing wrong!_

A little farther, through the rolling hills, he finally saw Featherdance. Unsure of her confusion earlier, he cautiously padded close to her moon-cloaked pelt. As he neared, he could see the faint glowing dots of the stars reflecting in her eyes. Above, Silverpelt blazed through the night, stars scattered like dust in the wind. The night swept around them, wind ruffling Owlflight's fur as Featherdance turned to him.

"Oh, you actually came."

"What's wrong?" Owlflight meowed, laying down beside his sister and curling his tail to his paws.

"I'm sorry for lashing out like that. Everything has just been so crazy lately. I need a break from reality."

"How so?"

"Well, after that fire everything seemed to change, my life rolling downhill. All this confusion, with Hawkpelt's love for me I never expected. Every day since then the thoughts seem to pull me back, and drag me down even farther. I'm too young for love, aren't I? Or is there no limit?"

"Well, um..." Owlflight trailed off, not knowing what to say. _Hawkpelt? How dare he do this to her! Well, it isn't his fault, he can fall in love with her if he wants, but I will talk to him._

"And then you, with your waking up every morning covered in blood, it scares me. Owlflight, I don't want to lose you. What has been going on?"

"Well," Owlflight hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell her the truth? _"There is this group of cats, who show up to train me in my dreams to become the best warrior."

"But we are suppose to train without claws and teeth at each other's throats. Why are there so many scratches now?"

"They don't exactly play by the rules."

The two littermates sat in silence for a moment, Featherdance gazing at the stars above them. It wasn't often the clouds disappeared at night enough to see the stars like this. They were beautiful, each one with its own glow and place set in the sky. Owlflight turned away. Was it okay to tell his sister? Froststar might not mind. She never told him _not_ too tell anyone, but they question and never arose before.

He moved closer to his sister, close enough that their pelts brushed lightly against each other. "Featherdance, I will never leave you. We can figure out what to do. But for now, let's go back to camp. You need your rest."

"What about you? You can't go back!"

"I will tell them that I am leaving." _And I hope they take it okay._

* * *

Featherdance strolled through the moonlit moor, staring at the stars. After all that had happened over the past few days, she preferred to be away from her thoughts. Now her whole life, or at least this part, was tangled into a massive web. It seemed as of the world had turned its back on her, but at the same time she felt an endless joy coarse through her tired body.

Hawkpelt had said that he _loved_ her. When it had happened, Featherdance felt herself freeze in the moment, feeling the force while at the same time, it grasped her and shook her from the inside out. The impossible had happened for the young she-cat, throwing her into a pit of confusion instead of what she had expected.

The choking thoughts still burried deeper into her. What would she do? Before the incident, Hawkpelt had seemed like just another cat in LeafClan. But after he told her, she noticed those little things more often. Now that she looked for it, she saw ow kind and sweet the tom was. He cared for his little siblings like a father, even though they were warriors, and always brought prey to Goldenheart, sometimes even Lilacpool, in their dens. He tried his best, but was a little clumsy. Nothing held him back.

The first rays of dawn began to rise on the horizon, a creamy shade of pink piercing the deep blues and purples of night. Owlflight had left for camp earlier, to leave her with her thoughts for a bit. He was probably asleep in his nest, missing the glorious sunrise. It still worried her that we might still be in the Place of No Stars, and sent the old prophecy she remembered from when they were apprentices ringing through her head.

There were four in darkness, with six to pull them out. Aquakit was gone, so maybe that is what was meant as one of the cats in darkness. Or maybe it was her and Owlflight, who fell into the Tribe of Darkest Nights as apprentices. _No, that doesn't make any sense,_ Featherdance shooed away that thought. There were more in darkness, and she had to find out who. Owlflight was one of them, she had decided, with his training in the Dark Forest. But who were the others?

Bright yellows cloaked the horizon in blinding light, as the sun pulled itself back into the sky. The shadows of the night were chased away by another dawn. It was like an endless battle between the day and the night, but still neither could win. It was almost like life, this struggle between good and evil. But in life, the good prevailed, always. Or did it?

The camp soon came into view, the lone tree granting her access as she climbed down. No one was awake yet, but Featherdance knew that it wouldn't be long before Graymist sent out the dawn and hunting patrols. The Clan never stood still, always sending out patrols. Sometimes it seemed mouse-brained to even send out border patrols when there were no other Clans to guard them from. Sure, there were three tribes remaining in the mountains, but they were too far to be of much harm.

Featherdance stopped outside the warriors' den for a moment, looking up at the wide stone mouth that swallowed her every time she passed through. A though swarmed through her brain, one that she had been holding back in a cage for several sunrises. Now it was unleashed, as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

_ Do I love him back?_

It had troubled her since Hawkpelt brought it up. No, she couldn't. He was just another Clanmate. But he was that one sweet tom who believed in her and loved her when she was herself. It was so hard to decide. _Maybe I'll think better if I sleep on it. _With that, Featherdance padded through the tunnel that led into her cavernous den.

Finding her nest near her sleeping brother, Featherdance curled her tail up to her paws, where she rested her head and fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Featherdance stirred, shaking her pelt. Did she hear something. _Nah, it's probably just the wind. _She turned over to fall asleep again, but Boulderstar's yowl soon sounded through the clearing. So much for sleeping in.

Shaking the sleep from her heavy feet and pelt, Featherdance hauled herself from her soft, mossy nest and out the tunnel. The cool stone brushed her pelt, waking her up a little. Her paws ached from last night's walk in the fields, and tiredness crept slowly through her limbs. What was going on anyway?

Arriving in the clearing, she saw that most of the Clan was already gathered. Boulderstar sat on the Highbranch, tail tucked neatly at his paws. Below him were the anxious faces of the warriors gathered there, waiting to here what this was about. The cat from the Twolegplace, Nutella, was right below Boulderstar, licking a paw calmly.

Boulderstar looked at the Clan, his powerful gaze silencing them. "Today, a new cat has wished to join LeafClan. She has proved that she is ready, and today, will receive her warrior name. Nutella, please join me on the Highbranch."

The brown she-cat leaped onto the branch, landing a little short. She scrambled for a moment, before pulling herself up to sit by Boulderstar.

"I, Boulderstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has come far, and has shown that she has what it takes to become a loyal member to our Clan and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Nutella, do you promise to protect your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do," she stuttered.

"Then by the Powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nutella, from this moment on, you shall be known as Rowanfeather. The Clan honors you for your energy, and for choosing to join our Clan, even when it was not the easiest chose, and welcomes you are a full member of LeafClan."

The Clan erupted into joyful cheers. "Rowanfeather! Rowanfeather! Rowanfeather! Rowanfeather!"

"There is one more piece of business I have to take care of. As you know, Foxcloud is in StarClan now, and Windpaw has no mentor. Though he has been training with Leafshadow and myself, it is time that he gets a proper mentor to take Foxcloud's place. Rawfire, you have shown yourself to be ready to take on an apprentice. I expect you to teach Windpaw all you have learned, and continue from where Foxcloud left off."

The rust-colored tom nodded to Boulderstar, as the Clan cheered him on for taking his place as the apprentice's mentor. "Rawfire! Rawfire! Rawfire!"

Featherdance joined in the congratulations as Rowanfeather jumped down from the Highbranch. Boulderstar dismissed the meeting with a flick of his tail as he dropped down to the clearing.

"I love your new name!" Featherdance heard Leafshadow call from the other side of the group of cats. The Clan was certainly large now, strong enough to fight away anything that could come against them.

"I like the name too," Rowanfeather replied to the dappled tabby she-cat.

The Clan cats began to scatter, some turning to the fresh-kill pile or their dens. Graymist returned to her place on the Highbranch, starting to assign patrols to the group below. Featherdance turned to return to her nest, hoping to sleep a little more, but the deputy caught her before she had the chance to slip away.

"Featherdance, would you mind leading a hunting patrol today?" Graymist asked.

Taking a breath breath, Featherdance answered. "Oh, not at all. Who am I taking?"

"I was thinking Rowanfeather could use a good first patrol. You can also take Eaglestripe and Hawkpelt."

He heart froze at Hawkpelt's name. _No! I can't do this! _Her thoughts still were confusing, and the last thing she needed was to be by him again. Around camp, whenever Hawkpelt saw her a feeling of guilt and that floating, light-hearted feeling returned. "I don't mind. We can leave in just a bit." The world left her mouth before she could even think about it any more. Maybe it was for the best.

Featherdance watched as Graymist moved away, talking to a group nearby, probably about another patrol. The Clan had grown, and now more prey was needed. She moved through the slowly thinning crowd, seeing Eaglestripe on the edge of a swarm of warriors. Featherdance stalked up to his side.

"Eaglestripe, come on, you are coming on a hunting patrol with me."

The tom seemed to ignore her, finally turning around. "Who else are we bringing?"

"Can you find Hawkpelt?" The name almost stuck in the throat. "I need to get Rowanfeather. Meet me at the tree in a few minutes.

"Okay," Eaglestripe mewed, nodding to Featherdance. It was odd how Graymist made her lead so many patrols, even as a younger warrior. _But I do have more experience, _she thought. _Going to the Tribe underground, and to the Twolegplace. Maybe this is where I belong._

She pushed through the crowd, seeing Rowanfeather outside the warriors' den. She padded briskly towards the new warrior. If they got this over quickly, she could take a much needed nap. Featherdance caught a glimpse of the brown she-cat, and rushed up to her. "Rowanfeather, come with me. We are going on a hunting patrol, and Graymist said you should come."

"Okay!" Rowanfeather replied happily, following as Featherdance made her way up the branch that led from the stone hollow.

Under the shade of the gnarled tree, Featherdance saw the two toms, ready to hunt. "Where are we going?" Hawkpelt asked. Featherdance could see a slight pain, and this constant _longing_ in his eyes. She almost turned away.

"I was thinking we could move towards the forest, maybe catching some prey here in the moor on the way."

"Sounds good to me!" Rowanfeather replied happily. Featherdance took the lead, as they moved through the tall grasses in search of prey.

** Sorry this took so long. I mostly blame myself, but I have been working on it a lot. See, in the beginning I didn't really take notes. Here's a tip for you writers. ALWAYS take notes. It is SO MUCH WORK to go back through 23 other chapters to find the tiniest bit of information on these characters. But, at least I got it done. I'll try to be faster next time.**

**So, can you guess who the ten cats are yet? Nope, you probably can't, because I haven't given the clues for you to know. Two of the four who are in darkness are a dead giveaway, but I have twists to this plot. There will be more, as always. If you haven't already, vote on that poll, because it will be determining the next part of the story. I've also been thinking of posting an updated allegiances of LeafClan. What do you think? As always, remember to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm goinging to post an updated alleginces here real quick, to keep you updated.**

Leader- Boulderstar- brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue-green eyes

Deputy- Graymist- gray-blue she-cat with misty gray eyes

Medicine Cat- Goldenheart- golden tabby she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

Warriors

Firestorm- red-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Grayleaf- pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and green eyes

Leafshadow- dappled tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Mentor to Rainpaw

Rawfire- small rust-colored Tom with green eyes

Mentor to Windpaw

Eaglestripe- tan tomcat with brown stripes and amber eyes

Tigertail- albino she-cat with a bobtail

Hawkpelt- gray Tom with black spots and blue-green eyes

Owlflight- brown Tom with black spots and brown eyes

Featherdance- white she-cat with blue eyes

Quickfrost- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Runningstep- dappled sand-colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfeather- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Foster mother of Aquakit

Apprentices

Rainpaw- light blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes, and white around her muzzle and back paws

Windpaw- light brown tom with tabby stripes and amber eyes

Queens

Lilacpool- blue she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sunkit, Grasskit, and Silverkit

Sunkit- light orange tom with green eyes

Grasskit- medium gray tom with green eyes, and white patches on his belly and paws

Silverkit- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Aquakit- light brown tabby she-cat with light blue-green eyes

**So, um, sorry if this is a little choppy. Motivation is hard to come by these days, and the sleep fog of summer is trying to take over my brain. I tried my best. Please review!**

Bracken cracked under Hawkpelt's paws, sending flecks of the dried leaves into the warm air. It was strange how the past few days had gone by, with Featherdance avoiding his gaze all the time. He longed for her to speak with him like she used to, but it felt like she hated him. _I shouldn't have rushed it, _he worried to himself. _I should have waited, let her really get to know me. Now it is ruined._

He padded closer to Featherdance, breathing in her fresh scent. Whenever he was around her, the smell of honey and flowers seemed to hang in the air. No one else seemed to notice it. Perhaps the love and longing in his heart conjured hings no one else could sense. Just being near the white she-cat made his heart flutter, and his chest fill with warmth. But now, instead of being friends, there was a strange tension between the two. Hawkpelt wished it would dissolve soon, and Featherdance could understand.

The undergrowth here was thicker, their pelts shaded from the sun by ever-thickening clumps of trees. The climax of greenleaf had already occurred, and the days were growing slightly shorter every day. Not that anyone seemed to notice, the heat still as annoying and stuffy as ever. In this time of year, Hawkpelt preferred leaf-bare's chilly mornings and snowfalls. It was better than being too hot to do anything.

Featherdance stopped at the front of the patrol, her mouth open as she tasted the air. Hawkpelt watched intently, wanting to watch her every moment. His siblings, Runningstep and Quickfrost, thought he was weird for watching Featherdance so much. He couldn't help it, her every moment seemed graceful and perfect. _They will learn when they see true love._

"Let's split off, two groups," Featherdance mewed, her suggestion coming across as more of a command. _Please let me hunt with you, _Hawkpelt wished intently. "Eaglestripe, you and Rowanfeather can go to the moor. Hawkpelt, you can come with me."

_Yes! _Hawkpelt's mind flew into a furry of thought and excitement. There group was small, so why would she split into pairs? Did Featherdance want to speak with him, or was it something else? _She must want us alone, why else?_

The others nodded to Featherdance, Eaglestripe showing Rowanfeather a passage to a large field nearby. Their quiet pawsteps soon disappeared, but Featherdance didn't acknowledge him in any special way. "Follow me," she whispered, quickly leaping to her feet and darting through the trees.

Hawkpelt trailed behind, light on his paws, but his mind heavy. What was this? He expected it to be so much more. Maybe it was just another hunting patrol, nothing special.

The dappled patches of light grew more spread out, as the forest grew and swirled around him. In his sprint, Hawkpelt didn't care to notice any fine details. His heart longed for him to be alone with Featherdance, and here was his chance. He wouldn't miss a moment of it. Her white tail disappeared around a bend, and Hawkpelt could see the tips of her ears over a fallen log. Birds called softly above them, their songs weaving together into a beautiful harmony above his head.

Hawkpelt shook his love-fogged head and tried to focus. This was a hunting patrol, so he should be hunting. He opened his mouth, tasting the scent of the forest. There were a few birds nearby, someone without a nose could see that, as well as several mice. Taking a quick glance at Featherdance to make sure she wouldn't mind, he followed the closest scent. It was a bird, most likely a small sparrow or finch, and would be a quick catch.

Winding through the trees, Hawkpelt's head began to soften with daydreams once more. Before joining the Clan, his father, littermate, and younger siblings all had lived a rough life. His mother had been a kittypet before he was born, and afterwards couldn't handle life in the wild. She tried as hard to serve her family as she could, hunting and fighting. But after Quickfrost and Runningstep were born, she caught a deadly bough of whitecough.

Life without her was difficult, once she passed away. They hung together as hard as they could, his father barely able to keep them alive. He had a littermate back then too, his brother, Falcon. They were best friends, almost sharing a mental connection between each other. Hawkpelt would never forgive himself for the death of his littermate, trying not to dwell on the thought of it.

The scent of his bird was strongest now, Hawkpelt pausing for a moment. Looking up, he saw the bird only two tail-lengths above him, singing in the tree. The song was not the usual sweet chirp, but an omonus whistle that echoed through the trees. The dark song reflected in his head, but he still neared in for the kill. Hawkpelt dug his claws into the grooved bark of the tree, pulling himself up slowly. His back paws scrambled for footing, but he continued on.

Soon he was eye level with the finch, the bird flickering here and there with spasms of movement. Hawkpelt did as always when hunting birds, climbing to the branch above the small bird. The finch's beak pointed upwards, but its eyes still didn't see Hawkpelt, who was soon directly above it. Instinctively, hr dropped down onto the bird.

But something wasn't right. He was a little short, landing right in front of the bird. Spasms racked the finch's body, even stronger now. The bird ignored him, and he unsheath his claws to attack. Before he could, the finch locked into a position, completely still. A single feather floated to the ground below.

* * *

The Tribe cats peered over the ridge of stone, eyes and ears alert. One sunrise of traveling, and they hadn't gone far. The rocky outcroppings outside the valley were tremulous, stones sometimes shifting over their worn paws, or crumbling into the gaping holes below. One had to be cautious on this terrain. One pawstep in the wrong place could cause a major injury, or even death. Without a medicine cat, or their Starseer, an infection from a wound could easily kill a cat in a few days.

Aquakit had a sinking feeling in her chest since they left the valley. She knew that she needed to get home to Snowfeather and the rest of her Clan, but for the Tribe, that place seemed too perfect. There was everything a large group of cats could wish for, with running water, shelter, and an almost endless supply of prey. They weren't doing well in the caves, as Aquakit had observed. Most of the Tribe cats' fur was dusty, and their skin clung to their bones so tightly it felt as if one movement could push them over.

It wasn't this case in all the cats, but anyone could see that they needed the sun again. Sun had said that they had been granted permission, but why hadn't they left already? Where the tunnels to dangerous for all the kits and elderly cats to travel through? Aquakit tried to shake away the thoughts. If they needed to leave, they would. Right?

No, it wasn't right. She needed to talk with Sun and Shadow, now. They had been traveling since sunrise, and the lush green valley was still in sight. Now how could she convince them that the valley was suppose to be their home? _Wait a minute, they are on this journey for me, right? If I don't move, they won't move, and will have to speak with me!_

Praising herself on her own brilliance, Aquakit sat on her bottom, tail tucked around her paws. Calmly, she smoothed the ruffled fur on her chest with a quick flick of her tongue. _Any moment now. _There! Sun turned, signaling with his tail for the patrol to stop. _This is all to perfect._ The tom approached her, tail lashing violently from side to side, and lips pulling back, nearly a snarl. "What are you doing?" he spat. "We rested a few minutes ago, and we need to get you home." The heat and light, as well as these hard traveling conditions had pricked everyone's attitude, making them usually grouchy. Now was the time to strike.

"Sun, I have been meaning to speak with you, and it is something important." A new look blazed into Aquakit's eyes.

Sun laid down, facing the kit. The others soon did the same, all grateful for the unexpected rest. "So, tell me then."

Aquakit's excited kit instincts seemed to run over the carefully laid thoughts in her head, and her voice can out in almost a squeak. "Sun, your Tribe needs to stay in that valley!"

"What do you mean?" the tom questioned, head tilting slightly to the side.

"Well," Aquakit took a deep breath. "See, I've had this feeling ever since we left that valley. The place was perfect. Don't act like I am stupid. I have seen to condition of your Tribe, if only in the dimmest of lights. They _need_ to escape those caves. And I am not leaving this place until every one of them has come back into the light."

Sun was astonished at the small she-kit's words. Yes, they needed to find a suitable home now. If any illness big enough came into the tunnels, they would all be dead. And one day the bats would all die or leave the caves. What the kit said was true. Being in line as the next Starseer, he hated to admit it, but they needed to leave the underground.

"Okay, Aquakit. I understand what you say, and agree with it. The Tribe needs a new home, and yes, that valley is just the right place. But wouldn't you rather go home first?"

"No, this might be more important." As the words left her mouth, Aquakit still felt a sting of regret. She missed Snowflower, Goldenheart, and all her other Clanmates. But this was more important at the moment. The Tribe needed this, and she was going to help in every way she could. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

Aquakit scrambled to gain her footing on the slippery rocks. Most of the patrol had grudgingly accepted to return to the valley, while Sun and Shadow were excited at the prospect of having a new home. They had decided to take a shorter way, one they had noticed while high on the mountain ridges. A rough path snaked along the side of the hills, and dipped onto the far side of the valley, near the entrance to the tunnels.

She had overheard a discussion from the Tribe cats earlier on a plan to bring their entire tribe out. Most of the group would go into the caves, and travels as fast as possible to their camp. Since Aquakit slowed them down, she would stay with two Tribe cats in the valley to prepare a camp for the others. The patrol that was to go into the caves would tell Starseer what was going on, and then slowly gather medium-sized groups of cats to bring to the valley.

While she was to stay in the valley, Aquakit would gather moss, and explore to find places for all the dens. The cats she would stay will would also have to practice newer hunting techniques. Their advanced hearing and sense of smell would help them to soon become great hunters, and with light they would be able to do even more. Soon a camp for the Tribe would be built, with the groups joining and learning in the outside world. By the time the last group arrived, there would be a place for everyone to sleep and more than enough of everything needed for them to flourish.

This plan, everything set perfectly in place, reeled through Aquakit's head. It would all go as planned, and afterwards, she could return to her Clan as a hero of sorts. By now she surely would have gotten an apprentice name and mentor, as much time had passed since she left LeafClan. Hopefully she would have her ceremony performed as soon as she returned. _I wonder who my mentor will be? Maybe Hawkpelt? He seems nice. Or maybe even Grayleaf! Anyone would be good!_

The rocky slops soon dissolved into patches of trees, their shade bringing a welcomed feeling of a cold breeze to Aquakit's scorched pelt. Sun at the head of the group motioned for them to rest, and quickly darted out of sight behind the shrubby trees. Aquakit laid on her side, relaxing her worn paws. It felt wonderful to take the weight off her legs. Even though all this walking had helped her build endurance, Aquakit was still much weaker than the others, and the climbing and effort took every last bit of her energy.

Shadow padded beside her, and plopped happily onto a patch of thick, dark green grass. The she-cat was Aquakit's favorite out of the entire patrol, and her closest friend among them. She was always kind, friendly, and welcoming to her. She wasn't perfect, sometimes tripping over the stones and such. After a lifetime of darkness, the sun still frightened the Tribe cats a little bit, and they had a hard time adjusting. Aquakit was just glad to be able to see again, and get away from the stuffy tunnels.

The black she-cat began to groom herself thoroughly. There were so many elements out here that they had never know in their underground prison. All the dust, twigs, leaves, and all those little things seemed to annoy her so much. Aquakit let out a deep sigh, rolling onto her back. The blue sky hung above them so peacefully, small clouds etched onto the horizon. It was almost sunhigh, and they could get back into the valley before dusk if they stayed at their current pace.

Sun returned, the golden patches of fur on his back shining brilliantly in the light. _What was he doing anyway? I mean, he doesn't have any prey with him, so he wasn't hunting. Maybe he was just off making dirt or something. _Aquakit shook the though away from her head. Whatever Sun was doing, it really didn't matter.

"Come on everyone, back on your paws," Sun mewed, sounding a bit bored. "Let's get moving."

_They aren't used to the heat. It must be rough, living in that cold darkness for so long, and then coming into the scorching greenleaf. No wonder he calls for so many breaks. _At first Aquakit had thought the breaks and stops every so often were for her, but now she realized that she wasn't the only one who really needed them. Dawn, Mist, and the others, besides Shadow and Sun, were panting heavily at the effort they made to climb and trek through the hills. Even though her own endurance was built quite strongly, Aquakit needed a rest every once in a while, but was it possible that these cats were so much weaker than they appeared? Would they even survive on their own in the valley?

Yes, they would be able to live in the valley. Endurance and strength would build in every cat, and new kits would be born into knowing the new ways of hunting. Maybe it was possible that the tunnels could be used to train their to-bes in navigation and advance the senses. But only time would tell if they would adapt properly.

The patrol all rose to their paws, stretching out for a moment before continuing on their way. Short green grasses began to appear underfoot, softening her cracked pads on every step. They were near the valley, and the fields of fresh, dewy grass and large, shaded trees were coming into view. It was all too good, the scents filling her nostrils and bring a sense of relaxation and calm to her body. She could almost see the others feel the same, slowly unwinding from the stress and pressure.

Aquakit kicked the occasional pebble as she walked down the rugged path. Somewhere in the distance, she could her the tumbling roar of water grow ever closer. It was calming, just like everything else in this area. If only LeafClan lived here instead of the sparse moor and forests. It was a paradise beyond compare, and it was even more special that a Tribe stuck in endless darkness for so long could live there. They deserved it, and soon her hard work would pay off.

The roar of water completely over came her, and Aquakit was engulfed in a chilly spray. She folded her eyes flat again her head, glancing quickly around. Then she saw it, a waterfall right in front of them. It seemed to explode from the peak of the mountain, a wide span of clear water flowing straight down to them over many rocks and edges. The welcoming spray ruffled and sunk into her fur. Aquakit closed her eyes for a moment, wishing the feeling would last.

But soon she heard Shadow whisper to her. "It is beautiful, but we need to hurry. Come on Aquakit."

Pulling herself away from the majestic waterfall, Aquakit ran to catch up. She could feel the slightest bits of tiredness creep into her paws and aching muscles. They needed to make it back into the valley by sundown in time to rest and set up camp. The patrol returning to the Tribe to gather cat would need a good night's rest for their journey to be swift.

The silence was broken as Sun began to talk. His voice seemed to ease the pain in her paws as he spoke. "So, who wants to stay and make this place our home, and who wants to go back to the camp and get the other cats? We may as well decide now, to save time later."

Instantly, the others all joined into a frenzy of chattering and volunteering.

"I want to go back to the camp!"

"I want to go more!"

"Please, let me!"

"I want to say goodbye to the camp one last time!"

"Quiet!" Aquakit tried to hiss, but it came out more of a squeak. "Don't you realize you can all take turns? It will take at least two or three smaller groups of Tribe cats coming here over time for it all to work. Taking them all at once would be too much confusion! So, some of you can stay while the others go. Sun can lead all the groups that go into the tunnels, because he is the leader of this patrol. Then everyone not going into the tunnels can stay with me. It's not like I'm going to murder anyone. I'm still a kit. We can explore the valley, and find the perfect place for the entire Tribe!"

The cats all muttered quietly for a moment. What Aquakit said would work just fine. Everyone who wanted to could get a turn to see their camp one last time, and say goodbye to their hunting grounds. By the time one group returned, enough nests could be made and dens prepared, and more cats to help would arrive. If they worked together, rhythmically, it would all set in place.

* * *

The moon's sliver of light plastered against the grasses of the valley, trailing up the rocks like streamlets and through the trees in strong, vibrant beams. Aquakit's paws were almost dragging across the soft ground, tired after the long walk to return here. Even with the brilliant sight around her, the stars in Silverpelt reflecting on the cold creek's surface and the entire valley set lightly aglow, she was consumed by a longing for sleep. But the Tribe cats were a different sight.

Every Tribe cat seemed extra awake, their senses renewed, eyes and ears alert. This was their place, their element that they could almost control. The faint moonlight gave them enough light for them to see perfectly, but they were so adapted to the dark they didn't even need it. Dawn, Mist, and Grass began to chat in hushed voices behind Aquakit. The pieces of their conversation Aquakit did hear were joyful and excited, which was a bit odd, since the Tribe cats had been groutchy nearly the entire time.

Shadows from the leafy trees, moonlight pooling in patches, soon covered Aquakit. He eyes drooped, and tail pulled, limp, through the grasses around her. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up right then and there, to fall into the cloud-like softness of sleep. As if reading her thoughts, Sun signaled with his usual tail wave for then to stop. Instantly, Aquakit plopped heavily onto her side, taking the weight off her sore pads and curling into a tight ball of fur.

"You may rest here," instructed Sun. "I'm going to scout out the area around here, maybe find some prey or moss. Anyone who wishes to come with me is welcome."

Surprisingly, most of the patrol followed Sun. Aquakit could hear their pawstep fade off, most likely to the nearby stream or farther into the valley. Her tail tickled her nose, making her want to sneeze. A warm breeze blanketed her in security, and it felt as if every star in the sky was watching out for her. She was fortunate to be in such good paws, on her way home. It felt as if bringing the entire Tribe to a new home was just a right choice, even when it did cause such a large detour. She was willing to do anything to make it work.

Faint in the background, almost entirely camouflaged by the dancing sound of water, Aquakit could hear voices. But something was wrong. With her eyes closed tight, she tried to focus on who may be speaking. She didn't recognize it as any of the Tribe cats, as the voice was light and, what was the word for it? Almost as if it wasn't a real cat, but a silky voice weaving through the wind. It spoke in thin strips of riddles, meaning hidden in places that dropped away into another dialect, one of hisses and clicks.

_"Where light meets water a promise has been made..."_

_"...Six have fallen into darkness..."_

_"A glimmer of hope has shinned..."_

_"...strong vanquished..."_

_"Only the smallest among us can save us all."_

Aquakit shook her head. _What could it mean? _Words fell away from the voice, only patches of what it was saying were even clear enough to be heard. She tried to piece it together, but whatever was missing needed to be there.

One thing was clear though. This was important, and whether it was just the wind whispering it or a voice in her head, Aquakit knew she was meant to hear it. Maybe it even meant something about her. _I'll figure it out in the morning, _she decided. Aquakit curled into a tighter ball of her fluffy light brown fur, and drifted into a light sleep.

**Sorry it took SO LONG to post this thing. My internet was SUPER glitchy, and I haven't been able to use my laptop on FNN for a few days. Not to mention my LeafClan forum is taking over my life. I was working without all the notes and had to keep checking things on my phone to see if what I was doing was right, also making it take longer. Anyway, there is your chapter, with plenty of Aquakit due to the fact I was neglecting her for a chapter or two. I felt that it was short, but hey, this is the longest one so far!**

**So the entire time I was typing this I thought it was chapter 26, but really my docs had just gotten mixed up. Expect chapters every other week, until school begins, due to my babysitting jobs and all that. Thanks to all my loyal followers and reviews :D If you have any guesses, ideas, suggestions, want to chat with me or anything, I am always welcome to PMs! **


End file.
